


【POT】於無聲處（坑）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 17:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 刑偵文、聯文、正劇向。原發表於Lofter，與乾鯤聯文，因理念不和不再合作。僅於AO3備份。涉及部分角色死亡、心理疾病描寫、受傷等。





	1. 雪山來客

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你可以暫時騙過所有人，也可以永遠騙過部分人，但你不能永遠騙過所有人。 ——題記

（背景設定為《福爾摩斯症候群》後記）  
C01.1 

你可以暫時騙過所有人，也可以永遠騙過部分人，但你不能永遠騙過所有人。 ——題記

「如果沒有證據，懷疑也只能是懷疑。」真田停下手中的刀子，抬頭看向面前的柳生和手塚。  
「你們就不能不在休息時間談工作嗎？」柳生有些無奈地推了推眼鏡。  
手塚誰的話也不接，他一向食不言寢不語。  
「先把這個事放到一邊。」真田不由分說地下達指令。  
手塚喝完最後一口檸檬氣泡水，擦乾淨嘴唇，抬起眼來正視真田。  
「真田法官，檢察院撤訴並不代表可以結案了。這個案子還有很多疑點。」  
柳生放棄了掙扎，扶了扶額頭終於介入了兩人的針鋒相對。他道：「真田，手塚只是想監控乾貞治。畢竟他是唯一的倖存者，而其他十人的死亡巧合得如同偵探小說。我想我們可以申請『可疑人物跟蹤調查』許可權。」  
「但乾貞治是最新的『福學教授』①擔任者。現在全世界都在嘆服于他的完美推理。你們貿然監視有可能出大問題。」真田道，微微拔高聲音，又道：「法官和警督是兩個責任追究體系，我只是給出我的忠告。」  
手塚並不退讓：「真田法官，任何疑點都有可能成為扭轉整個案情的結點。」  
「但是手塚，我們沒有指控乾貞治就是殺害那十名福學研究者的直接證據。」柳生覺得心很累。  
其實早就有心理準備，他們三個是老友。自己和手塚是警督，真田是法官。手塚和真田都是太過認真的人，兩個人的工作也有大量交集，時常針鋒相對。  
不過這次的事，真的不能怪手塚太固執。因為案件真的太離奇了。十一位福學研究者在瑞士美人根山谷中的旅館進行研究座談會，順便競爭決定下一任的福學教授。但雪崩被困與世隔絕的四天后，十位研究者和上一任福學教授變成了十具屍體和一位倖存的人。  
你可能會覺得唯一的倖存者乾貞治就是兇手。但他通過完美的推理和無懈可擊的證據證明了自己的清白。  
對看了太多偵探小說的人來說，在一個類似『密室』的環境下，接連發生的死亡案件會被其經驗和知識劃歸為『連環殺手』範疇，哪怕其實只是各種意外死亡。  
乾貞治由此成為了新一任享譽世界的福學教授。

但在警界傳奇手塚國光看來，似乎並沒有這麼簡單。  
就是因為證據太過齊全，反而過於刻意。  
「我不是來徵求你的意見的。」手塚毫不客氣地瞪回去：「我只是需要幸村幫我一個忙。」  
「幸村？」

「雖然我不是很懂你怎麼想的…。」柳生把車停在跡部財團的宴會廳前，扭頭看向一邊一身禮服正襟危坐的手塚，道：「但我需要提醒你一下，明天，新的法醫就會來報導，所以，你記得對接。」  
「……我還記得。」手塚看了看手裡的請柬。幸村作為跡部財團的董事長跡部景吾的私人醫生，拿到請柬輕而易舉。通過請柬進入會場，可以把波瀾控制在最小。  
「那就好。」柳生重新啟動車子，把這輛滿滿騷氣的紅色跑車停在了正門口。  
手塚下車的時候周圍的記者都吃了一驚。作為警界的傳奇的傳奇，手塚國光可謂無人不知。但他為什麼會出現在跡部財團的酒會上？  
頂層，一個栗髮白衣的身影，托著下巴彎彎的笑眼，饒有興趣地打量著地面的人群。  
幸村披著外套出現在天臺上，看著不二一副隨意懶散的樣子，不覺笑著歎了口氣。  
「怎麼？」幸村精市走過去，輕輕拈起他的頭髮。  
「看見了個有趣的人呢。」不二側頭看著他，道：「你給跡部景吾檢查完了？」  
「他身體好得很，只要不再這麼縱欲。」幸村懶洋洋地說：「這個晚宴，不簡單啊。」  
「確實是有不少有趣的人呢，新晉福學教授乾貞治，警界傳奇手塚國光，活人不醫幸村精市……。」不二笑得狡黠。  
『現在大幕即將拉開，角色將齊聚一堂。』

他把一個小瓶子擰開，把裡面的顆粒倒出一點在手心，輕輕舔了舔。  
這個，就能幫他報仇？  
他疑惑地看了看身後的男人，那男人生得俊朗，卻有邪魅昂揚於眉眼。

① 學研究者：類似于《紅樓夢》的研究者被稱為“紅學研究者”，“福學研究者”是鑽研《福爾摩斯探案集》及各種衍生作品的研究者。

C01.2

幸村冷不防的捏了捏不二的臉頰，怕是不二全身上下唯一有肉的地方，並笑嘆道：「說了多少次，不能直接喊我全名。」  
不二吃痛，口齒不清的道：「好、好，幸村前輩。您老放過我吧。」  
幸村這才放手，揚眉看著不二，道：「聽你提起跡部，他方才說想見你，要我領你過去。」  
不二又向天台下的人群看了一眼，確定剛才那群人已經進來宴會廳後，才收回視線。他燦笑道：「那走吧，總不能讓跡部少爺久等。」  
兩人大步流星的回到宴會廳，不等不二迎上前，跡部遠遠見到不二，已迎了上他們。而跡部身上的淡香水味道，早在他還沒接近不二時，不二已經聞到了。正所謂，人未到，香水味已到。  
「你還真賞光，本大爺還怕你不來。」跡部笑道。  
不二笑道：「小景的場，我怎麼能缺席。」況且這宴會某種程度上算是慶祝不二順利完成法醫修習，明天則正式上班。  
跡部揚眉道：「法醫，跟醫生的職務內容應該差不多吧，周助？」他看了幸村一眼，幸村似乎沒要答話的意思。  
不二笑道：「是啊，是差不多。不過醫生看活人，法醫看死人。我可不想有看你的一天。」他頓了一頓，故作惋惜的嘆道：「所以小景還是讓幸村前輩看診吧。」  
聞言，在旁的幸村噗哧的笑了出來，跡部則是狠狠的瞪了不二一眼。幸村知他們打小相識，偶爾鬥嘴也算常見。  
跡部彈了一下手指，立刻有侍者送上三杯香檳。三人自然是一人一杯，互敬了對方，一仰而盡杯中物，很快便將空杯還給侍者。  
幸村放下空杯後，笑道：「你們慢聊吧，我想去拿些點心來吃。」言畢，他拋下不二與跡部，先行一步。一轉過身，想起手塚的委託，幸村的神情不免沉思起來，只好吃點東西轉移一下注意力。  
不二與跡部選的聊天位置相當好，既不顯眼，卻能看清整個宴會會場，所有人的動向，正好給了不二暗中觀察所有人的機會。  
「小景，你這宴會的貴客們，來頭都不小呢。」不二饒富興致的說道。  
跡部笑道：「我何許人也，賓客們自然不是一般人。況且，今日乃跡部財團的慈善晚宴，等等才是重頭戲，你可別錯過。」  
不二正色道：「不，我是很好奇，你怎麼有辦法讓那位新科福學教授出席這場晚宴。」  
「還不簡單，自然是因為我手中有他要的東西。」跡部得意的道。  
不二並沒追問下去，僅微微點頭。乾的出現並不是奇怪的事，但乾跟那位叫手塚國光的警督都出現的話，那就非常有意思。不二認為案情絕對沒這麼單純。  
「對了，我家琴師今天彈的有點糟，小助，你去接替他彈幾首曲子，可好？」跡部笑道。  
不二看了一下那台演奏鋼琴，輕笑道：「也不是不行，不過我就彈三首。你回頭記得給我演出費，又或者，出診費。」  
跡部還來不及回他話，不二已經離開他眼前。跡部瞪著對方的身影，給演出費是沒什麼問題，但出診費…等一下，這傢伙剛才不是說他只看死人？

就連看了不二很多年的幸村也不得不說不二彈琴的樣子真的是非常好看，不枉費他繼續讓不二學琴，而不二確實也很有天份，幸村可不知道不二打的是另一個算盤。跡部的那台演奏琴是全黑色的，擦的雪亮雪亮，能映出身後的倒影完全沒什麼問題，這角度只要挪個位子就能將宴會的景象收盡眼底。簡單說，不二手上倒是沒停，卻在注意身後的動靜。  
「沒想到我們的新同事竟是個多才多藝的傢伙。」柳生看著正在彈琴的不二，有些驚訝地道。  
「那兩人帶出的人，會些才藝也沒什麼好驚訝的。」手塚淡應道。  
「只是這場合，竟是只有幸村出席，我以為真田也會出席。」柳生嘆道。罷了，真田萬一出席，大概就是跟手塚一番舌戰，屆時他耳邊又難以清淨。  
手塚看了一下那個正在彈琴的白色身影，隨口應道：「他不必來。」他感覺到柳生探究的目光，又道：「等我找到證據才是他工作的時候。現在…該是我們向宴會主人打招呼才對。這個就交給你了。」  
柳生無奈地嘆了一口氣。兩人搭擋多次，他已很習慣手塚的習性。才說著，果然便見宴會主人跡部前來招呼兩人。跡部雖對手塚與柳生的出現有些意外，但也沒多說什麼，畢竟人家可是正正當當拿著請帖進來。只要有本是進來他的私人宴會，他也無話可說。跡部只是做了他身為主人該做的事，也就是讓眾人有賓至如歸之感。在柳生與跡部閒話家常的時候，手塚已經溜到取餐的的方，動腦之前先吃飽再說。  
手塚裝做低頭跟食物奮鬥，然而他很快就發現自己的目標。  
一名身形高大的黑髮中年男子，帶著厚厚的鏡片，有著偏白的膚色。一襲合身的西裝，似在與其他來賓相談甚歡，手中的鬱金香杯斟著三分之一杯的紅酒。新科福學教授，乾貞治。  
手塚想起瑞士美人根山谷的案子，沉思了起來，所有線索，都在這一位新科福學教授乾貞治身上，那套聽似合理的邏輯…對，正是因為太合理，才弔詭。但手塚現在沒有證據，也只能遠遠觀察乾的舉動。不用靠近也知道，根據手塚的觀察，乾八成是在聊著自己當時在美人根山谷時候的故事。手塚早將那案子的資料看得倒背如流，自然也就沒興致上去插一腳。  
不二彈罷第二首曲子，他從鋼琴上的倒影，看到了手塚。沒想到手塚機警的感覺到他間接的視線，微微揚眉，才又別過頭去，兩人第一次的眼神接觸，居然是透過鋼琴倒影，真是曖晦。不二答應跡部的，他要彈三首曲子，還欠了一首。  
至於乾，確實正如手塚所臆測的一般，面對其他對福學有興趣的賓客，自然是大方分享自己的想法。不得不說，乾真的對福學頗有研究，頭頭是道的分析，條條分明的邏輯，都令在場的來賓聽得如癡如醉。  
「乾教授好分析，真是讓我們受教了！」一名青年笑著說道，他舉起高腳杯，笑道：「乾教授，讓我敬你一杯。」  
乾點頭示意，一杯紅酒下肚，笑道：「好說好說。」  
青年笑道：「乾教授，別光喝酒。主人準備這麼多點心，不享受一番實在可惜。」旁邊侍者理解他的話，立刻挑了幾樣秀色可餐的點心，送了上來。其他福學愛好者也迎上前與兩人相談了起來。  
不二微微皺眉，本來只想要彈三首曲子，結果彈完三首，感覺意猶未盡唉唉，今晚結束，他暗自打定主意要跟跡部拿演出費，他可是加碼演出。跡部也真瞭解他，知道他喜歡彈鋼琴。

「你把乾貞治瞪穿，瑞士那案子也不會有結果。如何，有什麼收穫？」柳生總算擺脫搭訕的人們，來到手塚旁邊，輕嘆道。  
手塚瞥了柳生一眼，說道：「目前是沒什麼斬獲，反正今天我們也只是跟監。」  
柳生笑道：「不如，你下場跳舞吧，穿這麼帥出現在宴會，不跳舞有點暴殄天物。」  
「沒那興致。」手塚簡短的應道。  
可兩人的悠閒時光很快就過了。舞池旁突然一陣騷動，立刻引來眾人注意。然而騷動本身的源頭，手塚國光萬萬想不到，竟是乾貞治本身！  
乾完全沒有想過回國後出席的第一場宴會竟是自己的死期。他艱難的咳嗽著，喉中的腫脹與疼痛讓他一陣呼吸困難。他一向小心，但這等症狀，他卻恐懼的發現…自己居然敗在幾乎無人知道的致命傷。乾艱難的道：「救、救我！」只是眨眼的時間，就讓他眼前一黑，暈了過去。  
砰的一聲，是乾高大的身子倒地的聲音。周遭的人群亂成一團。乾毫無預警的昏厥，嚇壞了眾人。  
身為醫生的幸村本能上要上前一探，但終究停住腳步。長年跟真田相處，直覺上認為乾的昏厥並不單純，而本來悠揚的琴聲也軋然而止。  
突如其來的動靜，讓手塚跟柳生均是一愣。  
「承你之言，這下連能從乾發覺線索的機會都沒了。」手塚漠然的瞪著前方，說道。  
「……這不能怪我啊，手塚。」柳生雙手一攤，無奈的道。  
手塚淡道：「走吧，該工作了。」

等手塚與柳生圍上前時，有人認出了手塚與柳生的身分。這下好辦，他們也免去了亮相自己警探證件的程序。圍觀的群眾讓出一道給他們接近乾。  
「死了。」只聽一陣嘆息聲。柳生聞聲看去，說話的人是一位黑髮、有著清秀五官的青年。  
「這麼篤定？」手塚揚眉，反問道。  
「嗯，我是醫生，基本的生命跡象還是判斷的出來。」黑髮青年應道，他頓了一頓，正色道：「大石秀一郎，久仰大名，手塚國光警探、柳生比呂士警探。」  
手塚與柳生對看一眼，真上道，居然這麼容易就看出兩人的身分。  
大石解釋道：「你們這組搭擋太知名，多少都有聽過。別在那裡露出這麼訝異的表情。」他見到柳生的反應，補了一句。  
柳生斂起情緒，正色道：「依你看，他的死因，可有頭續？」  
大石想了一下，應答道：「急性呼吸困難。從外觀判斷是如此。不過這位先生剛暈厥時，頭部受到大力撞擊，也不排除是致命的死因。」  
手塚低頭看著乾半晌，聽完大石的分析後，才抬眼看著大石，揚眉道：「無緣無故呼吸困難，有蹊蹺。」  
「好眼力，手塚警探。」一道笑與吟吟的聲音從眾人頭頂上響起，還沒反應過來，眼前已多了一道高挑纖細的白色身影。只見他蹲下身，先是探了乾的鼻息與看了對方瞳孔反應，再測了頸脈搏，正色道：「大石醫生判斷沒錯。死了。但頭部撞擊的死因可以先排除。」他邊說邊手腳麻利的取樣。  
「酒精中毒。」手塚開言道。  
「不是，若說這是急性酒精中毒的臨床反應都太遷強。」白衣青年幾乎連停頓都沒有，便直接反駁手塚的推論。  
手塚被對方立刻駁回推論也不惱，他迎上他湛藍清澈的雙眼，正色問道：「不然，依你高見，乾的死因為何？」  
「食物中毒。不過對何種食物產生過敏反應，正如大石醫生所說，可能得透過別的方式更精確的判斷。」白衣青年應道。  
大石聽聞白衣青年連續兩次提到自己，忍不住疑惑的問道：「不好意思，容我一問，請問閣下是？」他倒沒想到回答他的並不是白衣青年本人，而是宴會的主人。  
「不二周助，本大爺是不是真的該給你出診費啊？順便，判斷一下有沒有可能這根本不是單純的食物中毒案件？」宴會主人跡部不悅的道，雙手抱胸，有些懊惱的看著眾人。  
不二站起身，對著手塚與柳生揚起漂亮的笑容，應道：「小景，這就是我同事的專業了，你說是吧，手塚國光警探、柳生比呂士警探？既然是第一次，那就…合作愉快？」

C01.3

跡部財團的酒會，褪去光鮮亮麗的喧鬧，只剩下籠罩死亡恐懼的壓抑。  
「其實現在最棘手的是不清楚案件性質。」高級警督入江奏多站在跡部面前，非常耐心地向這位對警察封鎖現場控制所有參加酒會的來賓的做法表示不滿的大少爺解釋，「首先，乾貞治先生究竟死於普通的食物中毒還是死於謀殺，我們並沒有一個明確定論；其次，假設是死於謀殺，那麽兇手是什麽犯罪心態呢？如果是針對性作案還好，但如果是無差別作案呢？在座的都會高官或巨鱷，如果因為我們的失誤造成意外，我們可負擔不起。」  
跡部看著面前這張娃娃臉，實在無法相信這就是那個叱咤風雲的高級警督。他也無從反駁，只能回到休息室。  
入江奏多嘆了口氣，心想，小屁孩兒。他轉過身，看著面前的新人法醫和兩位警探，揮了揮手：「那些老套的匯報就等著開會的時候再說吧，現在，用最快的速度告訴我進展。」  
「警員正在給主廚和所有負責定制點心的侍者做筆錄和排除測試，我們詢問了他的助理，確認了乾貞治有心臟病史和嚴重的花生過敏。基本可以排除酒精中毒的狀況。」柳生快速地報備。  
不二皺了皺眉，這樣的報告實在是……簡潔到簡陋。  
不二不著痕跡地皺眉沒有逃過入江奏多的眼睛，他拍了拍不二的肩膀：「新人，慢慢的你就會明白，最大程度的簡潔可以最好的還原案件本質。」  
「具體死因，恐怕要解剖後才能知道了。」入江走過去看了看屍體，「生前與謎團糾纏不清，死亡也是如此戲劇性啊。」  
「不，我們不能解封。」手冢突然出言制止。  
「怎麽？」入江圓形鏡片後的雙眼瞇成狹長的形狀。  
「因為我們幾乎可以確定這是一起有預謀的兇殺案，而兇手，就在這些人當中。」  
不二走過去，指著屍體對入江說：「我們現在要做的，只是查清各位賓客的背景。尤其是他們是否與瑞士美人根旅館中的十名死者有關。」歪著頭想了一下，他補充道，「我們只需要用跡部財團的開發部實驗室分析一下他口腔中殘留物的成分就可以。」  
「成分？不是花生這麽簡單嗎？」入江微微笑了一下，似乎已經知道了一切。  
不二是真的覺得這位上司很古怪。  
其實入江的本質和不二一樣，都是湯圓一樣的人。外表有多無辜，內在就有多腹黑。  
「你為什麽覺得問題在花生？」手冢看著帶著眼鏡分析對比成分的不二問。  
「很簡單，因為再嚴重的花生過敏都不可能在這麽快的時間置人於死地。」不二微微側過頭，依然是個無懈可擊的微笑。  
「那為什麽不考慮酒精或者點心本身？」手冢不認同這種主觀判斷的做法。  
因為就算花生存在最多的疑點，在其他的選項無法被排除的情況下只選擇其一進行研究是偶然性很大的。  
「手冢，你還記得，瑞士旅館的死亡十人中，美籍日裔研究員藤本安拓是怎麽死的？」入江在一邊逗弄一只小白鼠，突然開口道，「我是說，按照乾貞治的說法。」  
「他的屍體是唯一在救援清道中被破壞的屍體。按照乾貞治的推理，應該是由於杏仁過敏。」手冢回答，那個案件的卷宗他翻來覆去看了不下二十遍。  
「說到杏仁，你能不能想到什麽特別的東西？」入江的語氣是非常不經意的。但他的每句話往往都是有深意的。  
「氰化物……」手冢嘆了口氣，「我懷疑過，但我們沒有證據。正是因為藤本的屍體被破壞了，我們才無法證實這一點。」  
「那麽，說起乾貞治的花生過敏，你能不能來點聯想？」不二問。  
「不二法醫，我要糾正你一下，我們作為刑警，只能根據證據進行合理推理。聯想是小說家們的事。」入江涼涼地說。  
「把真的偽裝成假的，再批一層真實的外衣……」手冢不假思索地道，其實他早就有這樣的想法，「乾貞治曾因為嚴重的花生過敏入院治療並有相關應急藥物。但他有心臟病史。所以，花生只是偽裝，真正的攻擊對象，是他的心臟。」  
「bingo。」不二點點頭，「花生裏有Deanxit，這種藥物對因為花生過敏而心臟驟急的乾貞治，有著致命的傷害。」  
「花生……杏仁……還好，我不喜歡吃幹果。」入江攤了攤手，「我想，我們可以去等柳生的消息了。」

青年坐在金碧輝煌的酒會大廳的角落，雙手交疊，異常平靜。  
他已經報仇了。  
而關於那個人，真是神秘啊。

入江翻著一個硬皮文件夾坐在了青年對面。  
「安和雨奇，藤本安拓的學生。準確點說，你們之間的關系，更接近養父子。」入江用指尖拎起資料頁，「那幾樣點心，是侍者拿好後，由你遞給乾貞治的吧？」  
「你不用再進行這種無聊的誘導訊問了，警督。」安和露出了一個無比簡單又無比覆雜的笑，「是我殺了乾貞治。為了給我的老師報仇。」  
「你認為你的老師不是死於意外？」入江的手停了下來，那是一雙演奏樂器的手，也是一雙拿槍的手。  
「事實上，我的老師，沒有杏仁過敏。」安和露出了諷刺的表情，「他是楊絮過敏。」  
「所以，你當時就知道乾貞治在撒謊。」入江的笑容慢慢垮了下去，「那麽，你為什麽不向警察提供線索？」  
「警督，就算你們能證明他殺了那十個人，他要付出的代價也不過是終身監禁而已。」安和道，「而連我老師的屍體也要破壞的家夥，我一定要，親手殺死。」  
「安和，我不想用老套的正義標準去評判你。」入江合上了文件夾，「我能做的，只是把你交給法庭，他們會審判你。」  
「起碼，我用我的方法，實現了我的願望。」安和向後仰去，倚在了椅背上，「我不後悔。」  
若想殺死鬼，就要先自己變成鬼。 ——《屍鬼》

「沒想到，第一次正式入職，沒有解剖，沒有解剖室。」不二脫下了那件束縛的禮服外套，一把揪下了領結。  
幸村披著外套，點燃了一根細長的煙。問道：「那麽，第一次接觸你的同事和上司，有什麽感想？」  
不二扭頭看了看跡部非常糟糕的臉色，笑容深了幾分：「覺得自己還有得學呢。」  
「那麽，恭祝站到了光明地域的不二周助法醫，入職愉快。」

柳生沈默地看著眼前的安和，安和也沈默的回望他。  
「那麽，那個人，到底是誰？」柳生的聲音竟有些顫抖。  
安和露出一個讓人毛骨悚然的微笑，做了一個打響指的動作。  
「puri~」

章一 雪山來客 END


	2. 紅色獻禮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 題記-  
> 「我不入地獄，誰入地獄？」─但丁

C02.1

不二的手機響起一陣悅耳的鋼琴曲，他僅瞥了一眼來電顯示…這人難得有耐心，他才剛從實驗室回來就見到對方打了十通居然還不肯放棄，只好萬般無奈的接起電話，應道：「小景，有什麼事這麼急著找我？」  
「小助，你有沒有推薦厲害的律師啊，我家法務真的是智障到本大爺想另找高明，你有任何人選請隨時通知我。」跡部嘆道，兩週前跡部財團晚宴那樁命案，讓他完全發現他家新任法務真是草包一個，氣到他想換人。每次想到這件事他就忍不住給不二打電話抱怨一下。  
「是、是、是，我會幫你留意留意。」不二好脾氣的應道。  
「說好了啊，小助你別敷衍我。」跡部揚眉道。  
不二完全不知道自己介紹給跡部的機會居然很快就到來。

翌日一早，刑事廳一陣騷動。手塚跟柳生才剛到，立刻被上級找去。饒是向來淡定的手塚與柳生，聽到這次事發地點，也感到十分驚訝。兩人抱著資料回到自己辦公室，一路上沉思的他們都沒什麼交談，直到回到辦公室才又開始討論起剛才的案子。  
「應慶大學東京三田校區，不是開玩笑的吧？」柳生看著初級警探從事發現場傳回來的照片，扶著額頭，皺眉道。  
手塚默然看著柳生一眼，完全明白可以柳生的驚訝。但眼下並不是驚嘆的時候。  
這次案發現場，是首都圈的名校，私立應慶大學東京三田校區。早上七點半的動土儀式，在雜草叢生的興建基地上，居然發現一具男性屍體。就同事那裡傳來的初步判斷，死的時間大概是五到六個小時之前，目前死者身分上無法確定，以及發生命案背後的原因。這讓承包應慶大學新圖書館建設的承包商北條建業嚇都嚇死，趕在命案發生一小時內，急發聲明稿表示四十八小時以內會召開記者會。  
「把不二找來吧。」手塚嘆了一聲，說道。  
「找他做什麼，他不是法醫嗎？而且這具屍體的外傷這麼明顯，就算不用勞動他，光是基層警員都能判斷死因。」柳生揚眉反問道。  
「你剛才真的有認真聽博源前輩說話嗎？他直覺認為北條建業跟這個案子有關聯，並不是像外界所想的那樣。因為應慶大學的校名太過響亮，而以至於大家都忘記後面的北條建業。」手塚正色道，他頓了一頓，又道：「而我認為博源前輩的推斷並沒有錯。」  
柳生聞言，瞭然的道：「我一向相信你的判斷。」想了一下，續道：「不過這跟不二又有什麼關係？假設這個案件根本不用出動到我們的法醫。」  
手塚不動聲色的笑了出來，應道：「兩天內，北條建業勢必會舉行記者會，這個請帖可不好弄到，但不二可以幫我們。而且…那傢伙觀察力無比敏銳，這麼有意思的案件，不算上他一份，回頭幸村跟真田會唸我的。」  
柳生想起跡部財團晚宴的請帖，笑著調侃一句：「結果請帖這種東西真不靠點關係根本弄不到，你們真是厲害。」  
「別說的這麼難聽，這叫交友廣闊。」手塚一本正經的應了一句。  
柳生瞪了手塚一眼，手塚最好是會認真經營交際的人啦！

事實上不等手塚去請不二，不二已經接到博源前輩親自打電話通知，說請務必要弄到北條建業的記者會請帖。  
「……。」不二默然，為什麼這種事警視廳的前輩們會請他出面幫忙。  
博源前輩在電話一頭輕笑了出來，說道：「你有辦法的吧，不二。不要小看警方的情報網。」  
「……。」不二還是默然，說到底就是要把他牽扯這案子。  
「喔對了，如果有必要的話，我願意放你兩天假，出席北條建業的記者會。」博源笑著補了一句。不等不二回答，他逕自掛了電話。  
「……。」不二知道這下自己連拒絕的機會都沒了。他嘆了一口氣，沒辦法，唉唉上司有令不敢不從，只得撥了另一通電話。  
電話另一頭的人對於不二的來電非常驚喜，笑道：「小助，你難得打給我，有什麼事情嗎？」  
不二笑道：「小虎，今天早上的新聞有沒有看？」  
「這麼大的動靜，你以為我身為同業什麼都不知道？」對方挑眉道。  
原來不二打電話求救的對象是佐伯虎次郎，是佐伯建業的少東兼建築師，與不二打小交好，果然是警視廳，連事都調查十分清楚。  
不二猶豫了一下，硬著頭皮問道：「那，小虎那裡有沒有可能幫我弄個請帖？」  
「行啊，完全沒問題。我確實在三分鐘前收到了北條建業的請帖。我沒有要去，你若要幫我去的話真是太好了。」佐伯居然非常爽快的應道。  
「啊？」不二一愣，又道：「你不打算去？那你還要我幫你去？」  
佐伯聳聳肩，解釋道：「這種記者會，我方不派人去不行。所以我回復了這邊會出席三個人。一位是我家法務，忍足侑士律師。再來是我的私人秘書跟特助。」他頓了一頓，又道：「請帖能給你，但我的交換條件是小助也要親自出席。」  
不二點點頭，應道：「好，你的條件我答應。」佐伯說的這組合挺正常。殊不知陰謀在後面。  
佐伯笑道：「那真是太好了。我跟你說啊，我的特助是森下先生，而秘書是加藤小姐。森下先生你們要安排誰去我都無所謂，但加藤小姐…只有你能代為出席。小助，你這麼聰明，應該知道我的意思？」他在電話另一頭笑的饒富興致。  
「……，你的意思是要我扮女裝？」不二愣了好一陣子，終於反應過來，回了一句。  
「是啊，別忘記你上次與我跟小景打賭賭輸了，說好的要扮女裝一直都沒機會。就這一次吧。你量身訂做的衣服跟明天的請帖我下午就差人送過去，記者會在明天早上八點，屆時出席前請不二法醫提早準備吧。我還有會要開，先掛了。」佐伯得意的笑道。  
不二開始認真的覺得他今天是不是不應該來上班，怎麼這麼多不受控的事情。重點是佐伯的交換條件…女裝…啊啊啊啊啊！光想他就一陣胃痛。然而沉浸在錯愕的心境並沒有維持太久，便見到手塚與柳生不曉得何時已經站在自己眼前。他斂了心神，揚起招牌微笑，說道：「兩位有什麼事嗎？」  
手塚點點頭，坦白道：「抱歉，剛才你與佐伯君的談話我無意偷聽，不過上面剛才跟我說，明天北條建業記者會你出席的撘檔正是我，那就請多指教了，不二。」  
柳生瞪了手塚一眼，等等，這是什麼時候決定的他怎麼不知道？看不二穿女裝這大好機會…啊不是…能出去警廳參加記者會到處溜達的機會怎麼就讓給了手塚？  
「……。」不二默然看著手塚與柳生兩人，被手塚的話噎的說不出話來。  
柳生咳了一聲，瞥了手機一眼，剛好見到上級又傳來交代，嘆應道：「抱歉打斷兩位，上級臨時改變決定，希望我跟手塚能去應慶大學三田校區一趟。不二，作為明天出席記者會的人員之一，你也一起來吧，即刻就出發。」

等手塚等人趕到應慶大學三田校區時，其實從動土儀式到警方接獲報案且手塚趕到現場這中間其實僅過了不到兩小時的時間。出事的那塊基地已經被警方拉起黃色的封鎖線禁止他人入內，且也派警員駐守以維持案發現場。駐守警員見到手塚與柳生到來終於鬆了一口氣，有手塚出馬這案子破案應該有望。而不二因為才到職沒多久，由柳生簡單介紹不二後，便也歡迎新同事的加入。  
到了現場，終於多少能夠瞭解為什麼屍體會在隔天動土儀式才被發現。基地上的草長的長到眾人的腰間，而為了動土儀式架設的簡略看台又落在基地最北面。只能說會發現屍體真的是意外。今天天氣並不炎熱甚至有些陰天，氣溫偏低，不然屍體散發的惡臭大概就算不經過動土儀式也會被發現。饒是如此，手塚與柳生還是不得不佩服不二，不二幾乎是憑著本能，很快就找到屍體的位置，根本無需現場警員帶路。  
三人拿著手帕掩著口鼻，認真觀看著屍體的狀況。  
「失血過多致死，左手腕上有數道傷口，不排除自行割腕。」柳生道，最先說出自己的結論。  
手塚應道：「我認為不是自行割腕。」蹲在屍體旁的他一副若有所思。  
柳生挑眉看著手塚，問道：「喔？手塚有其他看法？」  
手塚頭也沒抬，續道：「嗯，如果是自行割腕，那應該會向裡傾斜，但弔詭的是，如果是別人割，會向外傾斜才對。總之，首要排除正是自己割腕。」言畢，他抬眼剛好對上不二的視線。  
不二敏銳的捕捉到手塚眼中困惑，他又低著頭看著屍體，他喃喃的道：「Lasombra…。沒想到會在校園看到這個。」  
手塚與柳生對看一眼，手塚開言問道：「不二，你剛說的是？能請你再說的清楚一些嗎？」  
不二點點頭，應道：「好的，這不是單純的割腕。比較像是對黑暗力量崇拜的血祭儀式。」他此刻清澈的雙眼閃過一絲擔憂，清眉微皺。雖然死因是失血過多，但他手上倒沒閒下來，保險起見他還是認真的取樣。  
「血祭！」手塚與柳生不約而同的驚呼一聲。  
不二點點頭。他在國外留學的時候有知道學校學生組織確實有這類型的宗教秘密團體，但是通常也就暗中作業，不會這麼明目張膽。可應慶大學這一個案子卻是將屍體陳棄於此，感覺是要叫全天下的人發現似的。他想了一下，補充說道：「手塚警督、柳生警督，請容我這麼說，這傷是他人所為之。」  
手塚聽完不二的話，某種程度上算是證實自己的推論。只是這傷太過奇怪，他一時對自己的判斷有些不確定。不過聽完不二的解釋，他心中也有了些想法。他道：「總之這案子真是越來越複雜了。若不二說的不錯，那這次命案竟牽扯到學生團體。這背後動機可能還得要請教入江前輩。」  
柳生點點頭，應道：「你說的不錯。」  
手塚與柳生兩人又多拍幾張照片後，三人便從應慶大學離開了。只是知道死者的死法牽扯到血祭與學校秘密宗教團體後的三人，從應慶大學回到警視廳一路沉默，各有所思。

然而不二真正崩潰的是，下午的時候見到佐伯差人送來的女裝。見到不二收到女裝，警視廳的女同事們暴動了，紛紛表明不二若是要人幫忙他們隨傳隨到。不二硬著頭皮根手塚解釋佐伯開的條件。結果變成他跟手塚兩人為了參加記者會都須變裝。手塚一派淡然，不二則很挫敗。  
但當隔天不二花了一個小時穿上馬甲跟長裙並且上完妝從鏡子裡映出所花等級的美女時，不二不是只有崩潰一種情緒。好在他身高夠高，與手塚並肩而立僅矮對方半個頭，所以無須穿高跟鞋，不然他可能還會多一個想死的念頭。  
手塚忍住笑意，寬慰道：「不二，你已經夠瘦了，再穿高跟鞋會看起來太像竹竿。」  
不二怨懟的瞪了手塚一眼，虛弱的道：「手塚，你這話一點安慰的效果都沒有啊！」  
兩人一到記者會現場，先是在門口與那名叫忍足侑士的律師會面。  
忍足不知道哪裡來的直覺，見到手塚與不二後，笑著迎上前去，低聲道：「真有意思，沒想到代表佐伯建業出席記者會的另外兩位竟是警視廳的人。」  
手塚聞言，面部波瀾不驚，應道：「我知道你不會拆我台。合作愉快，忍足大律師。」  
忍足笑了笑，看著手塚的女伴一眼，笑道：「很漂亮，加藤小姐。」瞇著眼毫不可氣的打量著不二這身扮相。  
不二惡寒了一把，突然想起跡部的請託，立刻振作，揚起招牌笑容，說道：「忍足大律師，若你不介意，記者會結束後，我介紹一個大客戶給你認識。」這兩人肯定很合，就怕會發生像幸村說的那什麼…縱慾過度的狀況發生，啊算了，這不是他該煩惱的。不二當下真想打通電會給跡部，跟他說，他要的法律專家他幫他找到啦！

C02.2  
.  
新聞發佈會一結束，不二就急匆匆地閃進了貴賓休息室。  
手塚覺得有點可惜，女裝的不二可是不多見啊，真的應該拍張照紀念一下的。不過要是真的拍了照，自己可能會成為不二的下一位元工作對象。  
忍足路過，看著站在外面的手塚，了然地笑笑。  
手塚裝作沒看見。  
不二一遍扣襯衫的扣子，一遍撥通了跡部的電話。「好律師我可給你找著了啊，景吾。”不二涼涼地說，“你是不是該給我點報酬？」  
「啊？你真找著了？」跡部很是驚訝，「你難得效率這麼高啊，就沖這個也得給你謝禮。說吧，想要什麼？」  
「想要你下次吃飯把我屯在你家裡的芥末全給小虎加進去！」不二飛快地說完就扣了電話。佐伯虎次郎，坑了我不二周助你還想過太平日子嗎？  
推開門，手塚還是筆直地站在門口，背對大門。完美的守護者。不二心下暗笑。  
「換完了衣服就出來吧，別再偷笑了。」手塚頭都沒回。  
這種驚人的洞察力和敏銳的警覺神經，真不愧是一個警界神話的能力。  
「你發現了啊。」不二笑呵呵地推開門走出來。站到手塚身邊。身高什麼的，真討厭啊……。  
「你以前見過這種神秘崇拜的宗教團體？」手塚微微側過頭問。  
「見過。」不二收斂了幾分笑容，「見過很多。形式各有詭秘，卻無一不是害人的東西。」  
「慶應大學，竟也會有這樣的東西？」手塚覺得難以置信。  
「學歷越高的群體越熱衷於開拓新領域和涉足小眾團體。」不二攤了攤手，「人的本性。」  
「那你以前見過的都有什麼樣的？」手塚想了想還是問了。其實他問得很猶豫。  
人在接觸太多陰暗面的時候心靈會被陰暗面侵蝕，就算不會有投身黑暗的衝動，也會潛移默化影響思維模式。在面對事情的時候黑暗的恐懼與壓抑會自然地施加於神經。  
也就是說，被迫害妄想症。  
不二卻沒有太多顧慮，他很坦然地說：「zimisce-崇拜，將血族十三氏族中的魔黨氏族tzimisce的記載資料作為行為準則。厭惡人類，離經叛道。大都擁有超于常人的學歷和能力，將人類和非人類類人類的研究作為一大愛好。」  
聽著就很黑暗。  
「我在裕太的學校目睹過他們的儀式。」不二語氣是雲淡風輕的，但真實的想法誰也無從窺探，「很糟糕……但是，他們都是美～國頂尖的學者，他們被赦免了。被法律，被資本後臺。」  
「人心，永遠是最糟糕的，無論何時何地。」  
「所以我們下一步要把目光轉移到這個神秘宗教關係了。」手塚的手搭上不二的肩，既是給予他安慰，更多的是一種堅定的力量。  
他們選擇了來到這裡，是為了投身黑暗，把黑暗掩藏的撕裂，讓無聲的真相重見天日。  
不二看著手塚堅定的臉龐，微微一笑。  
冰冷的解剖室，一塵不染。消毒水的味道讓人頭腦清醒，複雜的工具一字排開。  
拉開存屍袋拉鍊，不二看著那張年輕的面孔。  
心痛。  
「雖然手臂有非常明顯的放血口，但他的死因並不是由於失血過多。…脖子上有較為明顯的吉川線，但並不深，頸部勒痕較為明顯但不致命。…後腰的教義紋身，是最殘忍最傳統的方法烙上去的。你的信仰是如此虔誠啊，可你知道會有這樣一天嗎？…臀部和後腰有明顯的拖擦傷痕，證明死者應該是在清醒時被人，勒住脖子拖拉過一段痕跡。…胃容物已經開始化驗了。如此高大的被害人沒有過多掙扎痕跡，要麼是因為他自願，要麼是藥物是他失去了反抗能力。真正的死因，是由於心理壓力過大引發的臆想性質的失血死亡。」  
手塚走進解剖室的時候看見的就是不二在對著屍體自言自語。  
「什麼叫臆想性失血死亡？」手塚皺皺眉，他對心理學瞭解有限。  
「源於納粹的實驗，讓一個沒有被放血卻認為自己被放血了的俘虜死於失血過多。」不二沒有回頭。  
「我會打擾你嗎？」  
「當然不。信仰的力量是如此驚人啊。」不二看著正在分析胃容物的儀器，對著身後的手塚說，「信仰可以讓人義無反顧地傷害他人，信仰可以讓人義無反顧地背叛……。」  
「所以？」手塚覺得他大概要說什麼不得了的話。  
「所以我努力讓自己活得無牽掛一點。至少，不會離了什麼就過不下去，不會太過投入於什麼。」不二聳聳肩，笑容一成不變。  
他們兩相沉默。

手機響起來，手塚和不二同時拿起電話。  
來自柳生。  
「很遺憾，我們要回到起點了。死者是團體的首領級別人物，而且他被害時整個團體都在另一個地方進行集體活動。我們已經證實了他們的不在場證明。」  
「手塚，你相信嗎？比鬼神更可怕的，永遠是人心啊。」

C02.3

「柳生，你再說的詳細一些。」手塚急道。  
「事實就是，我們得重頭調查起。正如同你一開始的直覺，這個案件並不是單純的謀殺。」柳生正色道，頓了一頓，問道：「不二那邊的驗屍結果怎麼樣？」  
手塚看了不二一眼，便將不二剛才對屍體說的那番話一字不漏的轉述給柳生。然而不二卻拿了一張報告回來，手塚詫異的看了不二一眼…這傢伙是什麼時候離開又再回來，他完全沒注意到。低眉，不二已將胃容物的化驗報告遞到手塚鼻子底下，上面數據已經沒有時間向柳生交代了，報告上有著不二工整無比的字跡，只寫了六個字，『高濃度安眠藥』。  
手塚一開始是下意識的唸出不二寫的文字，只是一唸完，敏銳如他跟柳生，臉色匹變。迎上不二的視線，對方沒有笑容的神情有些嚴肅。  
這麼說那位青年之死，不是自殺。  
手塚掛了電話，看著不二，有些猶豫的道：「這個案子在你協助我們驗屍後，基本上就不太有法醫的事了，想抽離的話，現在是離開…。」手塚還沒說完，立刻被不二打斷。  
不二開言道：「別傻了。還有一條線索，就算你們不想承認，但也清楚的知道必須靠我牽線。」  
手塚盯著他不發一語。他覺得不二會說出自己心中的那個答案。  
不二微笑道：「北條建業。」

等手塚與不二跟柳生會合的時候，柳生在辦公室拿著資料來回踱步，有些焦躁，只聽他喃喃的道：「從一開始我們就查錯了方向。」  
「沒有查錯方向，只是查的更深入罷了。我從不會認為之前做的都是白工。」一道清亮的聲音打斷柳生的思緒。柳生抬眼，剛才說話的是手塚。柳生一語不發，將手上資料遞給手塚。  
算是簡單的報告，不過死者的身分已經確定了。正如不二所說，從死者身上的圖紋無疑的表現對秘密宗教的虔誠信仰。死者名為大島明一，經濟學系四年級。報告很有意思的一點，學生不僅是組織的首領，還有另一個身份，本屆應慶大學學生會會長。經濟系在應慶大學本就是老科系，後台勢力龐大，可一位經濟系又是學生會長的大島同學被殺…光這個推論，就令人不免猜想兇手行兇的動機為何。  
免不了又要潛入校園，潛入還不打緊，重點是要接近那團體，以學生的身分接近。看看能不能從中套出什麼消息。  
另一線，則是從手塚所認為的，北條建業下手。  
「啊，我看看，你們當中有本錢靠臉潛入校園接近學生的…只有兩人吧。」博源說道，笑看著眾人，他頓了一頓，看了手塚一眼，笑道：「雖然我很想讓手塚警督去，但你那張臉說是大學生或研究生我都不太相信。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，手塚淡淡的看了他一眼。  
「這次就讓不二跟入江一起過去吧。你們兩個都娃娃臉，說是大學生所有人都會信。」博源笑道。  
不二輕聲道：「吶，原來高階警官入江前輩是靠臉啊？」  
入江挑眉，說道：「你好意思說我嗎？」屁孩跟我鬥？  
博源正色道：「你們兩個別鬧，一個犯罪心理學專家、一個冷知識這麼廣泛，拜託你們好好配合好好相處。」  
眾人聞言，看著他們兩人，好好配合肯定可以，但，好好相處，嗯？  
博源話鋒一轉，又道：「北條建業，這一線讓手塚跟柳生負責。那天記者會我相信你應該也有搭上北條建業的方法對吧？」他揚眉看著手塚。  
手塚點點頭，應道：「不勞前輩費心，我會查清楚的。」

入江不得不承認在跟別人打成一片這方面，不二確實比他有方法，要比親和力，不二大概海放他二十條街之外。不過厲害的是，他還不會忘記自己的任務。才兩天，就將整個組織的人員熟透了，不僅如此，還搭上了大島同學的摯友，也是經濟系的同學相原亮，更是大島在組織得力的左右手。  
「你真是天生的靠臉吃飯，不二。」入江笑著調侃。  
「前輩沒資格說我喔，都一把年紀了還被認作大學新生。」不二反唇相譏。  
兩人互瞪了一會兒。  
不二最終正色道：「好了，明天有一件重要的事要做。」兩指夾著一張奠儀請帖在入江面前晃了晃，又道：「我昨天已經聯繫過博源前輩報備了，我們都要出席。」  
入江笑了出來，說道：「連那種東西你都能弄到，算我服了你。」  
不二抓著瀏海，卻是苦笑道：「前輩，這種場合我就比較難以發揮了，只好交給入江前輩囉。」比起葬禮，他還比較擅於跟死人打交道。  
隔天下午，不二與入江來到大島的葬禮上。悲慟的氣氛讓不二與入江這種『兩天偽朋友』情緒上多少都有些受影響。可惜他們有任務在身，不能沉浸在悲傷的情緒太久。比起不二，入江確實比較會應付這種場合。  
「兩位同學，老爺找你們希望可以私下說話，是否方便？」大島家的管事問道，找上了不二與入江。  
「沒什麼不方便的，正好我也希望可以見見大島前輩。」入江正色道。  
大島老爺是一位有著銳利雙眼、身體硬朗的中年男子。剛失去愛子的悲慟，讓他多少有些憔悴。  
大島老爺開言道：「真抱歉把兩位找來。雖然我與明一的感情不是太過親密，但卻從未看過你們，也從未聽他提起兩位。」  
「但我們還是拿到了葬禮的請帖。」入江應道。  
「打開天窗說亮話，我已猜出你們的身分。如果能給我一個合理交代，只要能幫我，誰都無所謂，哪怕需要與你們打交道。」大島老爺嘆道。  
入江微笑道：「原來如此，被發現了呢，看來在裝年輕上我還是不行。」  
大島老爺搖頭道：「裝年輕的話，你隔壁那一位完全沒有破綻。」  
從來到葬禮上始終不發一語的不二，終於抬起頭來，迎上大島老爺的視線，正色道：「說吧，您有什麼需要我們做的。」  
大島老爺滿意的笑了出來，卻領著他們到一間房間內。只須環視一眼，就知道這是…大島明一的房間。

負責調查北條建業線的手塚與柳生，意外的也有斬獲。透過不二的牽線，認識了建業的龍頭少東，佐伯虎次郎。佐伯只是見到手塚和柳生兩位搭擋過來，幾乎沒有多問什麼，便說會盡力幫忙，看來可能被不二『教育』過。  
柳生想了一下，開口便要近五年與北條建業的交易紀錄，所有的。  
佐伯皺眉，有些為難的道：「這可是非常機密的事情，這樣就交給你們。而且事實上北條建業開始走下坡是這三年的事，是急速衰敗的那種。」  
柳生只得道：「不如就這三年的交易吧。」  
「外加你們業務對北條建業的信譽評估資料。這個都做為我們用途而已，絕對不對外公開你放心。」手塚正色道。  
佐伯挑眉道：「好吧，如果不是因為小助，我還真不想見你們。」他突然站起身，用了會議事的電話打給財務長，吩咐一些事情。  
「因為不二？」手塚皺眉反問，與柳生對看一眼。  
佐伯饒富興致的笑道：「對，我的法務拍了一些北條建業記者會上的照片，小助的女裝扮相真是美的驚人。」  
「能跟你備份檔案嗎？」手塚突然問道。見到柳生跟佐伯探究的目光，手塚連忙道：「……我是說貴公司與北條建業交易的檔案。」  
「……。」柳生與佐伯互看一眼，那個…手塚啊，你剛才的眼神透露一切，不用解釋了。  
財務長很快就將資料送了過來，佐伯也不打擾他們，任由手塚等人看著，有問題他就回答而已。手塚與柳生敏銳的發現一件事。  
「北條建業的財務狀況已經快支撐不下去了吧？又發生應慶大學的意外，怕是壓倒他們最後一根稻草。」柳生道。  
「很敏銳的觀察力，沒意外的話半年內就會關門大吉。」佐伯撐著頭，若有所思的道。  
最後柳生與手塚表示希望能將資料帶回去看，佐伯欣然同意了。臨行前，佐伯拉住手塚，低聲道：「我公司並不是落井下石的那種公司。不過他們能承攬到應慶大學的新建圖書館工程，在資金上根本週轉不來，你懂我的意思嗎？」  
手塚回頭看著佐伯，佐伯漆黑的雙眼宛若晨星，明朗發亮。他好像漸漸對整件案子有了頭緒。

大島明一的房間意外簡單，大島老爺直接明說房間的東西他們都可以動，想看什麼自己翻閱就好。大島明一身為學生會長，從他整理井井有條的房間就能看出來這人做事嚴謹。  
入江因專業的關係，先是看了整體房間的環境，大概勾勒出大島明一的個性與形象。而喜歡閱讀的不二倒是先晃到了書架，書架上滿是經濟學的課本與參考資料。只是居然有日記本。  
偷看是不好的習慣，但不二還是抽出那本日記本，翻閱了起來。  
「二月十日，天氣陰。  
組織改選，我接任了組織首領的位置。而阿亮他則成為我的左右手。  
二月十三日，天氣雨。  
後腰的教義紋身今日刺痛了起來，但我想是不是因為我的信仰不夠虔誠。  
……。  
大部份記載著組織的事。不二飛快的翻閱到近日的日記內容。  
十月三日，天氣晴。  
教授指定報告，希望我們可以針對產業分析。與阿亮商量後，我們決定研究北條建業與佐伯建業興衰發展。另外，組織今天到神奈川校區開會，可惜我跟阿亮為了報告，不能一起去。  
十月四日，天氣晴。  
神奈川校區的領導希望三田校區的組織可以過去幫忙，說是為了要吸收成員。我同意了，能將主的意思傳達給更多人，何樂不為？  
十月五日，天氣陰。  
越查越發現北條建業以其規模衰敗的程度來看，是不是太快了？阿亮也不敢相信。不過好像很有意思，那些數據真讓人驚訝。  
十月六日，天氣陰。  
學校今日宣布新圖書館的承包商由原來的天行建業換成北條建業。說是董事會那邊評估的結果。北條建業不正是我們的研究對象？另外神奈川那邊的首領說，組織今天招收到兩名成員。  
十月七日，天氣雨。  
北條建業的財務狀況？  
十月八日，天氣雨。  
啊啊，我好像知道了什麼不得了的事。啊啊，對不起，我看了董事會的評估報告。啊啊…不可能！這…。我希望有人可以知道這件事！  
（十月七日當天的日記掉出一系列的照片，是用手機拍的董事會的評估報告。）  
十月十三日，天氣晴。  
不行了，背負這個祕密實在讓我好痛苦。好痛苦、好痛苦。阿亮叫我不要想了。主啊，我該怎麼辦才好？  
……。」  
不二闔上日記本，手捂著嘴有些不敢相信。  
入江見到不二的神情，開言問道：「不二，你發現了什麼？」  
不二聽到入江叫他，回過神來，應道：「入江前輩，你那邊有沒有找到大島明一的那份報告？雖然只是教授要求的作業，但或許對我們有幫助。」  
入江點點頭，這個他倒是有發現，本來只是隨意翻看，只是看到關於北條建業，才讓他忍不住多看幾眼，越看越有意思。他遞給不二，正色問道：「那你那邊呢？」  
不二苦笑了出來，應道：「我從來都不知道，只是一本日記居然是破案的關鍵。」  
入江只瞥了一眼，兩人連忙蒐證。那個董事會評估報告真的太弔詭，就算幾乎沒有財務專業的他們，也知道那份報告絕對有問題，更何況是主修經濟系的大島明一。  
「兩件事。第一件事你去辦，調閱近二十天內應慶大學三田校區的監視攝影。第二件事我來，我去聯繫手塚詢問他們那邊的調查結果。」入江推了推眼鏡，最終道。

博源的辦公室在今日非常熱鬧，兩線的調查都有所斬獲。已經是在相互勾稽雙方的調查資料了。有了方向之後手塚不愧警界神探的美名，與搭擋柳生以驚人的速度破案，並且抓到了兇手。兇手是以前tzimisce的崇拜者，受人之託，讓大島同學死的像因tzimisce信仰一般，只是為什麼刻意將屍體丟在基地，兇手卻是什麼也不願意說。至於動機，根本連問都不用問。  
牽扯到應慶大學董事會與高層的回扣弊案，究竟能不能為大島明一討回公道，老實說不二真的不敢給大島老爺明確的答覆，可他鬼使神差的去拜訪了大島老爺，是以真實身份。  
「對不起，只能給您這個結果交代，雖然我知道您不會滿意，因為我也不滿意。」不二垂下頭，歉然的道。  
「不，謝謝你願意告訴我真相。至少讓我好受一點。」大島老爺嘆道。  
不二迎上大島老爺的目光，正色道：「不過也沒這麼悲觀，大島同學在蒐證上光是董事會評估報告就非常完全。如果要討回正義，還有一條路可以走。」  
大島老爺似乎知道不二要說什麼。  
「走法律訴訟。雖然我不知道最終會怎麼樣，但是，走法律訴訟，我知道有一位法官肯定會對這個案子非常感興趣，你可能聽說過他。」不二正色道，頓了一頓，續道：「真田弦一郎。」  
大島老爺一愣，不管是在不二眼中，還是聽到那個名字，他彷彿看到希望。  
不二與大島老爺談完後，回到車上。駕駛座坐的是手塚。  
「手塚，謝謝你陪我來。」不二道，邊說邊繫上安全帶。  
手塚瞥了不二一眼，發動車子，隨口問道：「還順利嗎？我很意外你竟會專程來一趟。」  
不二疲憊的笑了笑，應道：「還算順利吧。如果沒意外，真田前輩可能又會有棘手的案子。」  
手塚聞言，轉頭看著不二。他那句話背後的意思，他懂了。  
不二像是惡作劇得逞般，笑道：「別跟真田前輩說啊，說我幫他增加工作量。」  
抓到兇手跟最終正義，孰輕孰重，為日本警界服務的兩人不可能不知道。這案子到最後，某種程度上是讓手塚縱容一次，不二任性一回。  
「手塚，我可能想錯了。Tzimisce崇拜或許有些離經叛道，但大島同學最後是死於人性，卻忠於信仰。」不二道，頓了一頓，迎上手塚的視線，又道：「你知道他被殺的前一天，日記裡寫了什麼？」  
「不知道。」手塚坦然應道。  
「『我不入地獄，誰入地獄。』他可能…早有預感。」不二正色道。  
手塚看了不二半晌，最終不動聲色的笑了出來，道：「我們不也一樣嗎？就某種程度上來說。」  
人性，如硬幣，一體兩面，非惡即善。  
他覆上他的手。偏高的溫度，傳來的既像是安慰，更多的則是一同前進的堅定。  
不二輕笑了出來，手塚知道信念已確實傳達給他。

章二 紅色獻禮 FIN


	3. 舊夢殘響

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有失去的，都會以另一種方式歸來。—約翰•肖爾斯

C03.1

那張邪魅俊郎的面孔隱在黑暗與光明的交界處，虛實難辨。  
她看著他，又低頭看看手裡的刀。  
她突然覺得自己已經死了，面前的是死神。  
…  
他很失望。  
人性的灰暗被輕而易舉地揭露于陽光下蒸發，那是他的得意之筆，都被那些愚蠢的老頭子毀了。  
還有，那個人讓人看不透的表情。  
真是太有趣了。  
…

案子結了，柳生給不二打電話說吃飯。  
括弧，手塚請客。  
最後三個大男人擠在小酒館。手塚皺眉，柳生無言。只有不二很不在意地說：「看什麼，這家的面和烤鴨好吃爆了。」  
「你好歹也是幸村帶大的，怎麼有機會吃這種小店的？」柳生皺眉，雖然味道真的不錯，他也不矯情挑地方，可實在是太詭異了。  
手塚也不說話。他是個個人生活無比簡單的人了。平時警局食堂解決三餐，更多時候跑起案子來連水都來不及喝，警車裡一個盒飯就將就了。  
不二把辣椒淋在烤鴨上，心滿意足地啃了一口。  
柳生看著就覺得鼻子疼。  
手塚心裡默默覺得這孩子不好養。  
吃著吃著不二突然問起來：「入江長官，到底是個什麼樣的人？」  
柳生想了想，說：「影帝。」  
不二噗哧一聲笑出來：「影帝？德川和也？」  
「差不多吧。」柳生把麵條卷成卷吃下去，完美紳士做派，道：「他心裡真實的想法很難揣測。是個表面溫良內心無比強大的人呢。」  
的確，三十幾歲，高級警督。級別在此，能力自然非凡。  
經歷過幾個非同尋常的大案子。若沒有他，恐怕現在的前輩們都不能安然無恙。  
「是位可靠的前輩。」手塚言簡意賅。  
「手塚，不要總是『食不言寢不語』，吃飯時交流是拉進關係的最好方法之一。」不二調侃道。  
手塚看了他一眼，一語不發。  
一時間氣氛很是尷尬。  
不過這句話不怎麼有科學依據。柳生的反光鏡片後沒什麼表情，手塚萬年冰山臉。唯一的非面癱不二還是笑盈盈的。  
真詭異。  
打破詭異氣氛的，是工作電話。  
「頭兒，來活了。」

一座精緻典雅的日式宅院，竹壟清溪。屋簷下的風鈴清脆。  
但是閃爍的警燈和人聲打破了應有的平靜安謐。  
手塚和柳生走進會客廳時，看見的就是入江總長和另外兩人相對而坐。  
對面的兩人，實在是讓人想裝不認識都難。  
影帝巨星，德川和也。  
世家名醫，白石藏之介。  
想想看，幾分鐘前還提到過的人，現在出現在眼前，實在是有些陰差陽錯的感覺。

不二換好衣服，和同事一起進入了被封鎖的房間。看到屍體的那一刻，長歎了一口氣。  
一個面容俊秀的年輕女孩。  
小林潔妍，女，23歲。剛剛成為德川和也的助理一周的時間。現在，被人殺死在德川的私人醫生白石藏之介家裡。  
世家名醫，底蘊優厚。陳年草藥香浸透了整個房間。聽說白石家歷代前往中醫發源地進修，這間房間陳列著許多中醫器具。是看著就讓人感覺平靜祥和的靈性器物。  
而少女的表情卻並不安詳。相反，猙獰扭曲。  
「根據僵硬程度看，已經死亡三個小時了。脖頸有明顯的刀痕，造成的大出血導致了死亡。」不二道。  
「可是，什麼刀能有這麼薄還這麼強力的刃呢？」同事問道，有些疑惑。  
「和也今天是來我這邊把脈檢查的。」另一邊的會客廳裡，白石正向手塚和柳生解釋，「但是太晚了，所以我讓他在我這裡好好休息一下。市中心高層公寓固然豪華，但只有靠近土地人才能集陰陽靈氣。」  
「那，請問是什麼時候發現的死者呢？」柳生問道。  
「小林潔妍啊……。」白石托著下巴想了想，又道：「聽到詭異的琴聲，所以讓管家出來看一看。他尋著琴聲走進器具陳列室，看到屍體嚇壞了呢。」說完指了指正在外面做筆錄的管家的背影。  
一張英俊絕倫的臉，舉止優雅，氣質不俗。可是在談論一樁命案時卻如此漫不經心。柳生皺了皺眉，和手塚交換了一下眼神。  
「說起來啊警官，」白石突然坐正了身體，續道：「和也這些日子，總是見到『鬼』呢。」  
「鬼？」柳生心想有沒有搞錯，剛剛處理掉西洋吸血鬼崇拜團體，現在東方鬼魂又要來-摻和嗎？  
一直在一旁一言不發的德川和也點了點頭，卻並沒有開口的意思。  
影評上氣質多變，不管什麼類型的角色都駕輕就熟的影帝，平時居然是一個和手塚一樣的面癱。  
如果不是氣氛不對真想笑兩聲。  
嘖。  
「那麼，德川先生，您能詳細描述一下所謂『鬼』的事嗎？」柳生示意旁邊的助手做筆錄。  
「並不複雜……只是經常聽到琴聲看到女性的身影……有的時候半夜醒來都會感覺有女性在房間裡……。」德川的聲音很低沉，語調平緩。但他的內心肯定沒有這麼平靜。  
「沒有調查過嗎？」柳生皺眉反問。  
「只有經紀公司的內部調查和防衛加強。”」白石攤了攤手，應道：「你也知道，和也的身份，有些事……。」  
柳生點點頭表示理解。曾經辦過一個案子牽扯到一位名氣不如德川的明星，連偵查都要嚴格封鎖。像這樣的影帝，恐怕鬧鬼這種事會引起軒然大波。  
「那麼，一直都有鬧鬼，為什麼到了小林潔妍卻被殺了？」入江突然開口。  
「小林潔妍過去是和也的狂熱粉絲，因為太瘋狂了才被經紀公司以這樣的方式壓制下去的。」白石歎了口氣，覺得碰上德川和也這種失語症患者自己簡直就是發言人。

不二出現在門外，向手塚勾了勾手，手塚微微示意站起身走了過去。  
入江看著兩個人露出了不明深意的笑。  
「死因很確定了。只是，我覺得兇器可能……。」不二突然語塞。  
「你覺得可能是什麼？」手塚看著他。  
「弦，或者線一類的東西。」不二聲音不大卻異常篤定，又道：「傷口很深，創口卻很窄。乾脆俐落，這種厚度的刀不可能做得到。」  
琴聲，弦。  
難道是幽靈嗎？  
手塚作為一個堅定的唯物主義者，完全不相信鬼的存在。  
比鬼怪更可怕的，往往是來自人類內心深處的黑暗區域。  
他轉身看著屋裡的人。  
白石藏之介。德川和也。  
事情真的這麼蹊蹺而簡單嗎？

C03.2

「吶，手塚，你是不是不相信這是鬼魂做的？」不二笑著低聲問道。  
手塚微微點頭，如果他沒有看錯，不二之前在說兇手可能使用琴弦的東西犯案時，他眼中閃過一絲黯然。算了，這些都等案子結束之後再說。他斂了斂心神，正色問道：「你也不相信吧。」  
不二笑了笑，應道：「是啊，我也不相信。」他頓了一頓，又道：「只是我很好奇為什麼入江前輩會在這裡。」  
手塚聞言，與不二對看一眼，兩人眼中閃過一絲疑惑。  
然而兩人都未注意入江不曉得什麼時候已來到他們身後，揚眉笑問道：「兩位，如果討論完後，是不是要稍微跟我們報告一下？不二，你那裡有什麼發現？」  
不二有些猶豫的看了看房間內，影帝德川與屋主白石。德川與白石都是心思通透的人，知道他們警督們有話要說，正準備離去。  
未料，只聽入江開言道：「兩位請留步，一起聽聽看不二法醫的報告。」竟是阻止他們。德川與白石沒多說什麼，便也留在會客廳。不二見眾人都在，便簡單的報告發現。不過因為有另外兩人在，不二幾乎是只有針對屍體的外傷報告而已。這中間，入江一直在注意德川與白石的神情。  
德川面癱，無所以然；白石則認定是鬼魂為之，所以也讀不出結果。白石好搞定，破案之後就能見真章。但德川，讓入江身為一位犯罪心理學家，少見的面臨有趣的案子。入江心下暗笑了起來。  
不二言畢，入江笑著開言道：「謝謝不二。剩下的可能要請兩位給我們這些警督一些空間，整理一下剛才的發現。」他雙手抱胸，看著白石與德川。  
白石了然的笑了笑，說道：「嗯，剛好我還有話還沒跟和也說完全。你們慢聊，需要我們的時候，找外面管事說一聲就好。」說完，他便與德川空出會客廳給手塚等人。  
柳生率先問道：「沒想到會在這裡見到入江前輩。」會讓入江插手的案子恐怕都不單純，正如上一個案子一樣。  
入江挑眉，笑問道：「一個面癱、一個近期喪母而心理狀態不太穩定的兩人，你以為你們能從他們口中套出什麼客觀的訊息出來？」  
柳生一噎。手塚與不二對看一眼，還好他們沒有把心中的問題問出來。比起入江剛說的那些，他們還是乖乖的找到兇手破案比較好。  
入江突然從位子上起身，又道：「剩下的交給你們，我去找那位影帝談談。」說罷，便也離開房間。  
不二看著入江離去的背影，饒富興致的笑道：「你們覺得…入江前輩有沒有可能找德川影帝要簽名照去了？」  
「……。」柳生與手塚默然，不二…你這話若被入江知道可萬萬不得了啊！  
柳生輕咳一聲，應道：「這案子疑點重重，我卻認為屋主的嫌疑最大。」他抓著頭髮，有些懊惱的道。  
手塚卻沒反駁柳生，正色道：「任何疑點都是破案關鍵。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我能理解你為何有此推論。畢竟使用琴弦，那致命傷口不是力量大的人，一般很難徒手將人勒斃，推想起來，也只有成年男性較有這等力量。」  
不二皺眉，心中閃過無數念頭，最終道：「多說無益，我們直接看屍體，我解釋詳細一點給你們聽吧。」

不二再度來到器具陳列室，只是這一次後面跟著手塚與柳生。  
死者，小林潔妍，面部表情扭曲。帶上手套後，不二熟練的在死者頸部一探，正色道：「琴弦直徑差不多是0.7到2毫米，如果是低音的外包鋼絲則可能會到4毫米左右。不過因為這個傷口很薄，我排除4毫米的低音弦。」不二頓了一頓，又道：「就我的認知上，很少有刀具可以做到這麼細緻。」  
手塚點點頭，問道：「不二，就你對琴弦的瞭解，琴弦一般的質地為何？」  
不二幾乎是不假思索的道：「如果是鋼琴弦的話，絕對是上好的合金鋼絲，無論在韌性或是耐拉力都十分優異，甚至一般琴弦在鋼琴裡差不多是百磅的拉力。」  
柳生一愣，不二的回應快到讓他有些訝異，他問道：「你對鋼琴很瞭解？」  
不二點點頭，看了手塚一眼，有些難過的答道：「應該說我很喜歡鋼琴，那是我最鍾愛的樂器，沒有之一。希望我有回答到柳生警督的問題。」  
手塚與柳生了然。難怪不二在判斷琴弦犯案時，神色有異。面對自己鍾愛的東西變成犯案兇器，無論是誰都不好受吧。這也難怪不二可以非常迅速的回答對於鋼琴的知識。  
手塚暗中打定主意這案子結束後，定要再找機會認真聽過不二彈琴。  
柳生歉然道：「抱歉，打斷你的敘述。請你繼續往下說。」  
不二笑了笑，續道：「請兩位仔細看，小林女士死時表情猙獰，顯示有一番掙扎，除了表情外，還有頸子上四、五道由琴弦勒出的傷痕，有些近似瘀血痕。手塚，要不要發揮一下想像力，推斷為什麼會有這些痕跡？」  
手塚飛快思略一會兒，隨即正色道：「你是說，小林女士不只是掙扎，還被兇手折磨一番？」  
不二點點頭，應道：「沒有錯，這些淤血痕並不致命，致命的是那一條濺血的傷痕。事實上如果是頸部，無論是靜脈或是動脈背被截斷，都會造成大量出血。」  
柳生環視了房間一眼，反問道：「依你看，血跡並不是飛濺，是不是代表截斷的是頸靜脈而非頸動脈？」  
不二應道：「沒錯，柳生警督好推理。接著，再請兩位警督溫故知新一下。我先說前面。」他邊說，修長的手指順著傷口邊往死者的後腦移動，又道：「這裡，傷口由前端往後，是越來越淺，這樣是不是能推斷兇手行兇施力的相對位置？」  
手塚想起應慶大學那一位死者的案子與手臂上的刀傷，立刻道：「你是說，兇手是站在小林女士後方？」  
不二點點頭，又道：「一半對，假設兇手不借助外物要勒死小林女士，至少必須有足夠的力氣可以制的住小林女士的掙扎。可依我看，這掙扎程度，怕是成年男子也難以有這等力氣。」  
柳生與手塚對看一眼，感覺線索又亂了。他們一直以為是成年男子下的手，可是剛聽完不二的分析，幾乎是如果他們再查的更詳盡一些，就會發現會有除了琴弦以外的行兇道具，當然並不是造成致命傷口的那種。然而透過白石剛才說的，他似乎認為這次行兇是女子為之。  
不二續道：「抱歉打斷兩位警探思緒。請容我補充一點，乍看之下非常細的的琴弦，然其堅韌的質地，只要稍不留神就一定會在手上留下痕跡。如果兇手要用琴弦犯案，勢必不會直接接觸琴弦，而是透過手套、木頭之類的東西，不可能纏繞手掌。」  
手塚應道：「不會。謝謝你的解釋。不過，不二，你真的能判斷傷口是源自於琴弦的傷害嗎？」  
不二點點頭，說道：「八九不離十。剩下的只剩讓我帶回去化驗一下傷口的殘留物就好。今天晚一些就能給你報告。」他猶豫了一下，又道：「最後，有一件事我不知道該不該說。」  
手塚看入不二的雙眼，不發一語。  
不二淡道：「這些陳列器具不僅經常使用，卻也保持的十分完好，顯示主人對其鍾愛，如果你們懷疑是白石為之的話…就當我感情用事吧，我完全不覺得會是白石做的。如果是，他絕對會有其他方法，更會選在其他地方。」說完，不二不再說話，蹲著身手上忙著採樣。

手塚與柳生回到會客廳，途中居然見到德川與入江相談甚歡。  
對，是相談甚歡。他們沒看錯。一個身為面癱的同道中人，一個長期與面癱同事相處，知道德川那樣的表情確實是『愉快』。  
手塚正色道：「如果是德川先生的鬼魂事件，那應該有解了。」  
「手塚，原來你也會說笑。」柳生調侃道。  
「嗯，德川先生與入江前輩聊天都會笑了。」手塚淡淡的應了一句。  
柳生一噎，瞪了手塚一眼。  
手塚突然停下腳步，扭頭看著柳生，道：「如果順利的話，這個案子今天就能結束。我們要儘早結束，之後還有事要辦。」  
柳生反問道：「什麼事？」  
手塚挑眉，沒有回答柳生的話，而是應道：「在回答你之前，趁著不二報告還沒出來，以及德川先生終於成功被入江前輩支開，我們去找白石君。」  
柳生皺眉，正色道：「你不是說他有疑點，找他做什麼？」  
手塚聳聳肩，應道：「鬼魂的琴弦犯案，那個『鬼魂』我大概有了一點概念。只是對小林小姐的行兇動機，這個我們得好好研究。」他迎上柳生的雙眼，正色道：「另外，在結案之前，所有懷疑都是破案的可能。」

C03.3

她覺得自己做了一個光怪陸離的夢。夢裡她終於觸摸到了深愛之人的臉龐，他線條剛毅的嘴唇卻柔軟得如同一朵濕潤的玫瑰。  
原來愛是最容易滋生仇恨的，它們都令人盲目，令人痛苦。

入江奏多到這裡來的原因，官方說法是案件牽扯人員影響力大，需要高層人士坐鎮；真正的原因，大概就是因為德川和也。  
「我們有多少年沒見了？」入江抄手椅在門邊，一臉溫柔地看著眼前的人。  
但是德川分明從那溫柔中看出了危險的嘲諷。  
「十八年。」他決定不接招，就這麼打了個太極。  
入江也不意外，過去也是，對自己的調侃，鬼還會愣一愣，這個傢伙就是完全聽不見。  
仗著自己的身高嗎？  
「我還真是沒想到你會去做演員啊。」入江走過去坐到了他的對面。  
「我也沒想到你會去做刑警。」德川輕輕呷了一口茶。  
「如果你做刑警，我做演員，是不是感覺和諧了很多？」入江也好整以暇。  
「好像是。」德川露出了一個淡淡的笑。  
「不，我收回我剛剛說的話，你做了演員居然學會笑了。」入江對著德川做了個開槍的手勢。  
餘光看到路過的柳生和手塚竊竊私語，心裡想小屁孩兒又瞎猜大人的事兒。  
「所以，敘舊結束，我們來聊點有建設意義的事吧。」入江斂去了笑容，道：「白石說的『鬼』，到底是怎麼回事？」

白石走進庭院，木屐踏在石路上，和瀝瀝清水聲相合，竟有難得的安謐。  
白石不知道自己現在是在夢裡還是醒著。  
似乎母親還在身邊，手指拈起落花，長髮似錦緞般。蔥白玉指拿著藥杵，芬芳草藥香溢於室堂。  
父親年輕時前往中國師從母親的父親，後來迎娶母親回國。母親一生都在父親的珍愛中，溫潤柔和，端莊清麗。  
但母親去世了。  
白石心中最溫暖的港灣已經不復存在了。  
「白石先生。」有人出聲打斷自己的思緒。  
白石轉身，已經回復常態。面對手塚和柳生，他微微笑著開口：「兩位警官還有什麼事想問我嗎？」  
「我們想詢問一些關於小林潔妍的事。」柳生拿出了筆錄本，道：「以及，有關德川先生身邊的狂熱粉絲的事。」  
「這種事情應該問經紀人而不是我吧？」白石道。  
「我們認為您作為德川先生的朋友，可能會知道很多更真實的情況。」柳生推著眼鏡，說道。  
白石歪著頭想了想，回答道：「確實是。」

聽完德川的描述，入江很久沒有說話。  
德川也不打破沉默，他最擅長巋然不動。  
「那麼，德川……。」入江有些猶豫地開口：「你是否認為，這所謂的『鬼』，其實是stalker呢？」  
「跟蹤狂嗎？」德川反問道。  
「對啊，感覺有人在家裡，發現家裡有奇怪的東西，莫名有奇怪的聲音……這些很容易讓人聯想到stalker吧？」入江推了推眼鏡，又道：「況且你這種影帝，有這樣的粉絲應該不算奇怪吧？」  
「那琴聲什麼的怎麼解釋。我的公寓也沒有暴力入侵的痕跡。」德川說話甚至不用疑問語氣。  
「小林潔妍成為你的助理前，是什麼角色呢？」入江問道。  
德川沉默了。  
小林潔妍，曾經就是個stalker，就算是成為了他的助理，也依然有著令人髮指的狂熱。

「還有一種可能，可以解釋。」獨自留在屍體身邊的不二突然靈光一閃：「如果兇手是個和小林很熟悉的人，就可以在對方無防備的情況下控制住小林並且施加傷害了。」  
他帶著這個靈感沖向了入江所在的起居室。

「白石先生，我們認為您有事情向我們隱瞞，希望您開誠佈公。如果您始終有所隱瞞，那我們不得不將您列為嫌疑人之一。」手塚正色道。  
涼亭裡，三人圍著石桌而坐。城市的霓虹沒有投進這裡的黑暗，保留了別有深意的平靜。  
以及壓抑。  
「兩位警官，我知道你們公職人員是唯物主義。但我真的相信，所謂的『鬼』。」白石的手掌扶住了半邊臉頰，道：「我……看到了我已經去世的母親。」  
手塚和柳生聞言一愣。  
白石的聲音滿含悲痛，斷斷續續自指間泄出：「琴聲從藥器室傳來……我看到了母親的背影……她站在那裡，就像過去的日子一樣，呢喃著佛經，杵藥……，我的父親因為我母親的去世已經再不行醫了……讓他重新振作再次行醫，也許這就是母親的心願吧……所以用這樣的方式回來了……。」  
饒是堅定的唯物主義者，手塚聞此也皺緊了眉頭。

一架箭弩透過起居室的和式屏風，對準了室內。  
電光火石之際，入江的視網膜感受到了德川背後的一抹金屬光澤，出於多年出生入死的經驗，完全下意識地撲向了德川，還未臥倒，一支金屬箭就破空而出，擦著德川的肩側直直地射向入江身後櫃子。  
入江撲過去的力氣太大，兩個人一起沖了一段，德川反手緊緊抱住了入江把他箍在了懷裡，另一隻手拖住了他的頭。  
金屬的長箭插進了櫃子，箭尾還在抖動。準星相當好，如果不是入江撲開了德川，恐怕……。  
外面的人聽到動靜急忙沖了進來，入江大喊一聲：「兇手還在這座庭院裡！」  
德川卻沒有放開他，依然用雙臂把他抱在懷裡。都是三十好幾的人了，卻還像十幾年前那樣。  
好吧，稍微在這裡，定定心神吧。

C03.4

德川與入江的心跳都跳得非常快。相擁在一起的兩人，僅隔著衣服相貼著，更能明白。  
箭？居然用箭？不同於德川的擔憂，入江的面色卻陰冷起來。只是還沒等他反應過來，餘光瞥見寒光一閃，又是一箭，只是這一次是非常準確的朝自己射來。入江一驚，從未想過有一天竟然會被箭攻擊。長年擔任警督經驗的他，動作先於意識，連忙拉著德川避開。  
而德川被白石調養起來優異的身體素質，也在極短的時間反應過來，但仍是抱著入江。  
兩人已經故不上多年未見的尷尬了，先保命重要。  
只是剛才那一箭，入江發現自己錯了。那一箭不是衝著德川，而是衝著他。一有這個認知，入江用力掙脫德川的懷抱，還沒等德川詢問，入江解釋道：「抱歉，我有任務在身。」說著，他站起身，正好瞥見他的同事們也匆匆趕來。  
「入江前輩，您沒事吧？」柳生急問道。  
「你們來的真慢，先逮住現行犯再說！」入江面色陰冷的道。  
一箭不夠，還射兩箭！放箭的人有沒有想過這間房子至少有三位警督？  
所幸白石宅邸的管事們還算機靈，早在入江放聲說犯人還在院子裡時，便開始配合警方封鎖白石家的所有出入口，並且非常迅速的調動人力，開始搜索。至於柳生等人就更別提了，這可是扯上他們三人的面子問題，說什麼也不能讓犯人從眼前逃走！  
柳生、手塚、與入江都是反應迅速而靈敏的人。三人分頭尋找。  
可是他們都錯估兩件事。第一，白石家太大；第二，而那一位現行犯對白石家太瞭解。

不二低頭看了看自己的手腕，真奇怪，他剛本來是要衝去找入江報告自己的發現。結果莫名其妙就看到手塚拉著自己開始找人，兩人奔馳一陣，不二才意識過來手塚的手還沒放開。他微笑著問道：「那個…手塚，我們分開找會不會快一些？」  
手塚回過神來，也才發現自己居然拉著不二跑了這麼一段，只是不二陪他跑著竟也未見喘，顯示這傢伙體力很好啊！扯遠了，手塚經不二提醒，這才放手，道：「那位現行犯還在這間宅邸，我不希望你離開我視線。我倆一起找吧。」柳生跟入江就算了，他還真不敢把不二放在一個有攻擊性現行犯的空間裡到處亂跑。  
不二點點頭，低應了一聲。他跟手塚已經開始在定點式的尋找。不二輕聲問道：「你剛才去講電話，有什麼新發現？」  
手塚聞言，轉頭看著不二，反問道：「你怎麼知道我剛才去講電話？」  
不二指了指手塚胸前的口袋，淡道：「你的電話放的位置與之前不同，想必是情急之下掛了電話。」  
手塚一愣，不二觀察的真夠細心。他隨即想起不二說過他本來有事要找入江報告，便開言問道：「先說你，那邊有什麼新發現？」  
不二飛快的順了一下思緒，應答道：「就之前對你跟柳生警督的解釋，要制住小林潔妍，還是用琴弦，勢必要花非常大的力氣。但有一種可能，殺害小林潔妍的兇手，是非常瞭解她的人。那麼，她身上的傷，除了那道致命的傷，其他的傷都是因為難受而掙扎所致，因為她根本無從防備。」他頓了一頓，又道：「手塚，你覺得會不會…那個兇手根本就是…。」他一時語塞，在還沒有明顯的證據前，所有的主觀意識都只是猜測而已。  
手塚卻定定的看著不二，正色道：「我剛才正是致電給小林的家屬。他們說，潔妍已經失蹤了好久，也沒聯絡上人。」他猶豫了一下，僅以不二聽的到的聲音，說了一句。  
不二眼中，閃過一絲震驚。

她在遠方看著來來去去的眾人。這些人…怎麼都這麼好懂呢？  
就連她放箭了，還是找不到人。  
只是她終究錯算，錯算白石家保安的速度。  
想起那人如魅惑般的低喃，她靜靜的笑了出來。  
三個警督呢，這次她應該逃不掉了吧。  
再一下…再玩一下就好，屆時，再讓他們找到。  
「所有失去的，都會以另一種方式歸來。」她輕輕的復頌。  
她好像，終於懂了。

「可、可惡！」不知道第幾次查無結果，向來圓融的入江，竟也動怒。  
德川看在眼裡，並不說話。這也是，畢竟都威脅到生命，哪有可能不生氣。  
入江看了德川一眼，挑眉道：「你應該分頭幫忙找，才會快。」  
德川搖搖頭，淡道：「第二支箭，是衝著你來。」而他，無法看著入江，在這種我明敵暗的環境下，放著入江去找現行犯。  
入江正色道：「我知道你的擔憂，但也別忘了我同時也是一位警督。對危險該有的直覺絕對比你更敏銳。」  
德川仍是搖頭。  
入江久勸不聽，乾脆放棄。算了，是說好在德川反應夠快，他要跟在身邊就跟吧。不要干涉他執行任務都好。只是才這樣想著，卻見德川突然難受的扶著額頭，入江連忙問道：「你怎麼了？」  
德川的頭，痛的有些難受，但仍勉力回了一句：「琴…琴聲。」  
入江皺眉，琴聲？哪來的琴聲？可與德川相識已久，他頭痛的樣子可不是裝出來的。  
德川定了定神，應道：「琴聲，從藏之介家的琴房傳出。這裡離琴房有些距離，所以你沒聽到。」他頓了一頓，有些難過的道：「而這個琴聲，與那個『鬼』彈的極像。」  
然而距離琴房較近的手塚與不二，也聽到了琴聲。  
手塚皺眉，這時候誰會去彈琴？誰會有閒情逸致彈琴？才正要徵詢不二的意見，可不二的神情更讓他擔憂。他連忙扶住不二的肩膀，問道：「不二，你怎麼了？」  
不二抬起頭，那雙眼失神的像人偶，但只有一剎那，不二喃喃的道：「壞掉了...壞掉了。」  
手塚更是緊張，捏緊了不二骨感的雙肩，急道：「什麼壞掉了？不二你不要嚇我！」  
不二這才意識到自己嚇到手塚，揚起一個不算笑的微笑，說道：「抱歉，嚇到手塚了。那個琴音...。」不二頓了一頓，又道：「中央La，音壞掉了，不該是那個音色才對。」他堅定的看著手塚，正色道：「快！我們去琴房！」

當手塚與不二趕到琴房時，琴房外已圍了一群白石家的保安，卻誰也沒敢進去。而入江、柳生等人也先後趕到。眾人對看一眼。  
琴房裡，傳出優揚的琴聲，對自幼學琴且擁有絕對音感的不二來說卻萬分詭譎。  
中央La壞掉了。  
入江正色道：「我進去，你們都在外面等。」說完，頭也不回，抬腳正要去，卻被德川連忙拉住他的手臂，入江皺眉。這傢伙連他值勤都要干涉了嗎？  
柳生勸道：「入江前輩，還是讓我們進去吧，畢竟剛才他的攻擊都是針對您，您入內怕有危險。」  
入江聞言，覺得柳生說的有理。  
柳生看著不二，問道：「你也別進去吧，我跟手塚來處理就好。」  
不二正色道：「不，我也要進去。中央La壞掉了。」他拋下一句柳生及入江等人摸不著頭緒的話，便進去了琴房，而手塚則默默的陪在他身邊。柳生也在手塚進了琴房後，跟了進去。  
琴聲依舊。偌大而純黑的演奏琴，將音箱的蓋子打開，彈奏的人低著頭，僅能辨識是一名女子。她似乎聽見了外面的動靜，琴聲軋然而止，終於抬起頭。  
熟悉的容顏，令眾人屏息。  
「所以，我該怎麼向諸位打招呼呢，警督先生們？」女子笑道。  
是一張，與死者小林潔妍，有著一模一樣的容顏。比起小林潔妍扭曲的表情，這女子的笑容卻有些邪魅。  
手塚與不二迅速的對視一眼，無論是哪種猜測，他們各對了一半。  
「你，到底是誰？」一道清亮的聲音傳入眾人耳內，一回頭，是高階警官入江奏多。眼鏡後的漂亮雙眼，溢滿冷冷的憤怒。  
女子依舊笑道：「有這麼難猜嗎？頂著與妹妹同樣的面容，警督怎麼就不稍微動點腦筋？」  
明明是挑釁，好在眾位警督好修養，只是看著她，看她要玩什麼花樣。  
「你是小林潔妍，還是，小林末妍？」手塚問道，聲音清冷。感受到柳生與入江詢問的目光，但現在沒有時間解釋了。  
被道破名字的女子，也不惱，竟是笑道：「原來已經被調查到這種程度，才這麼短的時間而已。金髮警督好眼力，要不要再猜猜看是誰？」  
是誰，根本不重要，手塚等人十分了解。而且她剛剛已經說出了答案。  
小林雙胞胎姊妹，姊姊小林潔妍；妹妹小林末妍。  
她是小林潔妍。警方一直以為的死者身分，小林潔妍。  
入江向柳生與手塚使了個眼色，兩人了然，已隨時準備擒拿犯人。未料，不二卻抬手阻止他們的行動。  
「哎呀呀，別激動，我都坐在這裡手無寸鐵，等於是自投羅網，你們還怕拿不下我？只是我想與那位褐色頭髮的青年聊聊，難得遇到懂鋼琴的人。」小林潔妍笑道。  
「你應該知道對吧，那台鋼琴的中央La，壞掉了。而且與其說是壞掉，不如說，那個音色比平常的中央La更加低沉一些。」不二正色道。  
小林潔妍挑眉道：「沒想到你除了懂鋼琴，竟是有絕對音感。」她頓了頓，又道：「你知道為什麼字母A在鋼琴裡不是Do，而是La嗎？」  
以前學校音樂課，都會跟學生說，Do的對應字母是C，而不是A。音樂老師強調很多次。然而，極少人認真想過這個問題。  
不二應道：「那是因為，在鋼琴當中，中央音並不是Do，而是La。」他頓了一頓，又道：「另外還有一個數據，全世界的嬰兒，第一次哭聲就是四百四十赫茲，也就是我們現今聽到的中央La。」  
以La為A，如嬰兒第一次的哭聲。如始如終，多美的巧合。  
小林潔妍拍了拍手，笑道：「答的真漂亮。」  
不二話鋒一轉，正色道：「但是，那一台鋼琴，二戰後生產的鋼琴，中央La根本不會是那個音頻。顯然是你刻意調低。」他低頭思略一會兒，再抬頭，湛藍的雙眼冷若寒冰，續道：「這樣很有趣嗎，拿琴弦當犯罪凶器。」  
眾人一愣，沒有想到不二這麼快就道破小林潔妍是兇手。  
「不二，你這樣的定論…會不會太草率？」柳生連忙道。雖然就攻擊警督這一點，以現行犯的名義就能將她逮捕。  
不二並沒回答柳生的話，逕自走到小林潔妍旁邊，盯著她的雙手，續道：「我剛就在納悶，為什麼你將幽默曲彈的如此無力，唯一一種可能，就是手指受傷。你有這麼淵博的鋼琴知識，怎麼可能連簡單的幽默曲都彈不好？」  
小林潔妍聽完不二的話，默默的撤下手上的長手套，放在鋼琴上。露出的那雙手，手臂也好，手指也好，有著與死者小林末妍一模一樣的瘀青痕。只是不太明顯，只有手指，為了要把中央La的鋼線綁回去，而有著更深的傷痕。那個傷，僅是輕觸琴就就會痛的傷。她笑了笑，應道：「沒錯，人是我殺的。」  
眾人背脊一涼，可是感觸最深的是最早發現手塚。  
謎團已解，這個案子根本就是近親殺害。  
小林潔妍的手腕，被銬上冰冷的金屬手銬。小林潔妍沒有掙扎。  
「很抱歉，無論是現行犯還是殺害小林末妍，我們都得拿下你回去偵訊。」柳生正色道。  
小林潔妍突然一陣用力，柳生重心不穩，跌了一下。小林潔妍趁勢在他耳邊低喃道：「想知道是誰嗎，背後的人。是…PURI喔！剩下的，我就直接對你的長官招了吧。」  
柳生臉色丕變。有一股寒意從脊隨末稍竄上至後腦。再看看小林潔妍，她的笑容有些魅惑，有些瘋狂。他定了定神，押著她離開。  
由柳生帶走小林潔妍後，眾人陷入一陣沉默。  
白石看著母親鍾愛的鋼琴，聽不二提起中央La已沾過小林末妍的血，心中一陣黯然。  
而德川竟也沒想到，自己又該換助手了，死的居然是一對雙胞胎姊妹的其中一位。  
鬼魂與琴聲，器具陳列室的兇殺案，全有了解。  
正當德川失神時，有人拍了拍他的肩膀，是入江。  
入江笑了出來，應道：「之後看是我找你，還是你有空的時候聯繫我。只是容我提醒你，近期我找你的話，肯定是為了小林這個案件，你考慮清楚。」他頓了一頓，又道：「那我要回去偵訊犯人了，你保重。」  
德川趁著入江經過他身旁時，拉住對方的手臂，低聲應道：「謝謝你。我…再聯繫你吧。」  
入江離去前，手塚跟柳生等人沒有看錯，高階警官入江奏多的笑容，饒富深意。  
手塚走近白石，正色道：「那麼…白石先生，很抱歉我們曾經懷疑你。」  
白石搖搖頭，微笑道：「警督的特性，我能理解。」  
手塚道：「令堂的事情，請你保重。至於那台鋼琴…。」他轉頭看著那台演奏琴，一時語塞。  
白石似乎想開了什麼事，在間接發現鬼魂其實是小林姊妹後。他聳聳肩，笑道：「不必擔心，這台鋼琴我還捨不得丟。只是…。」他看向不二，問道：「不二法醫，你是會彈鋼琴的吧？」  
不二一愣，但仍是點頭承認。  
白石像是嘆息般，笑道：「好，等我換了琴弦，可以再請不二法醫來嗎？因為我不會彈琴，但我想如果不二法醫能彈琴的話，我想無論是我還是這台鋼琴，都能得到救贖。」  
不二微笑著點頭，應道：「榮幸之至。」  
正如一開始不二僅觀察器具陳列室便排除白石是兇手，白石也僅聽到不二對琴弦的了解便認定他會彈琴一樣，有些事不用說白，正是默契。是那種堅信對方對自己鍾愛的物品不忍褻瀆的信仰。  
白石笑著又道：「屆時，手塚警督，也請你一起找柳生警督來吧。」  
手塚微微點頭，低應道：「好。」

小林潔妍在當天被抓拿回去後，便讓入江親自問審完畢。據入江所述，他其實並未逼問小林潔妍什麼，對方幾乎都招了。讓他想起小林潔妍在琴房的樣子。  
沒有掙扎、沒有逃跑，如飛蛾撲火一般，等於是在自投羅網。  
那兩箭也好，手上的傷痕也好，都只是為了昭告他們是她做的。  
同時間，手塚也找到小林潔妍詳細的資料。雙胞胎姊妹，都是德川的瘋狂粉絲，喜歡德川到皆是瘋狂的行為都幹的出來。  
重點是，德川根本就不知道小林潔妍有妹妹。  
如鬼魅般的鋼琴聲，正是雙胞胎姊妹的傑作。  
不二說如果鋼琴的音頻調整至一種程度，聲音會變的很詭譎甚至難聽，再加上延音板的效果更能傳至很遠。對於耳朵靈敏的人來說，形同鬼魅魔音。  
德川與不二，一個耳朵敏感，一個擁有絕對音準，也難怪在當天會馬上發現琴音的不對勁。  
「你知道攻擊警督就是直接被當現行犯逮捕嗎？」入江嚴肅的問。  
小林潔妍挑眉，應道：「那又如何？既然知道我是德川的粉絲，這麼做也只是情理之中吧？」  
確實是情理之中。她只是太喜歡德川。  
小林潔妍又道：「啊，還有，不要再問我背後的人了，去問柳生警督。」她笑得有些挑釁。  
於是任憑入江再問問題，小林潔妍已不再回答。  
總之，這個案子在抓到小林潔妍後，也是破案了。  
只剩最後一件事要做。

「手塚，你不是說這個案子結束，我們還有一件事要辦？」柳生突然問道。  
手塚點點頭，應道：「我在想，去拜拜好了。求個御守之類的。」幫自己求個平安守，幫不二求一個健康守。  
「啊？」柳生錯愕。  
「博源前輩剛才跟我說，放我們兩天假，就為了去拜拜。接連兩個案子不是鬼魂就是邪教團體。」手塚正色道。  
於是手塚與柳生倒是認真的找了曾經牽扯到兩個案子的人，一起去拜拜。其中包括了跡部、佐伯、忍足、不二、入江、德川，以及白石。  
可惜德川礙於身份問題，只好婉拒手塚與柳生的邀約。倒是白石，也被德川建議不如隨手塚等人出去賞楓求個御守，也是不錯，白石應了。  
十一月中上旬的楓葉，由初黃至火紅，各式都有，正是賞楓時節。手塚與柳生便簡單的規劃賞楓行程。  
至於能滿足賞楓以及求御守的，東京倒是有的好地方，明治神宮。  
手塚與柳生安排的，是非常輕鬆的行程。大概也就是到鄰近的地方吃喝，再散步去明治神宮。這一行人中，姑且不論不二、佐伯與跡部是自幼熟識，入江、手塚與柳生則為同事，忍足算是跟佐伯與跡部算是業務往來，反而是白石覺得與他們有些格格不入。好在他脾氣甚好，也能與眾人相談甚歡。  
可白石眼中，仍有著淡淡的陰霾。  
逛完表參道，來到明治神宮。眾人依序進了神社拜拜。  
當白石轉身踏出神社時，卻見一名藍髮青年看著他，道：「看你有些心事，不介意的話，與我談談如何？」  
白石飛快的思量，想起之前與手塚的對話，與德川的對話，或許這個人，是可以聽自己所說的。或許他根本不需要安慰，只是要的是有人可以傾訴他對母親的思念。迎上藍髮青年的那雙眼，明明只是第一次見面，白石卻鬼使神差的點點頭，笑著應道：「好。」  
所有失去的，都會以另一種方式歸來。  
神社的搖鈴聲，翳入天聽。正如他向上傳達，對母親的思念與為她的祈福。

C03.番外：我還想再見到你（德川和也X入江奏多）

十七歲的德川在比他矮十一公分比他小將近五個月的入江面前依然像個小孩。  
因為在滴水不漏演技非凡真實情緒極少外露的入江奏多面前，外表面癱內心熱血的德川和也，真的太幼稚了。  
不過德川那時候從未意識到這種差距。  
那個時候，入江和鬼就是他的額外教練。在德川看來，入江和鬼的關係似乎比他和入江的關係密切很多。  
如果沒有這次的案件，他也許就會和入江漸行漸遠了。  
可我還是想見你。我還是想再見到你。  
德川望著入江的舌尖舔去唇角的紅酒，雙眼微狎，眼角上揚起一個邪魅的角度。  
喉結滾動了一下，有點燥熱。德川調整了一下坐姿。  
影視影帝在警督影帝面前一下子被打回原形。  
「德川，如你所見，這些年我自己也就這麼過來了。」入江的眼睛敏銳地捕獲到了對方的小動作，他心下暗笑：道：「所以，我們依然可以像過去那樣，各自生活。」  
「然後，等到生死相隔的時候，才在夢裡懷念對方嗎？」德川走到他面前握住了他端著紅酒杯的手。  
「我不會彈鋼琴，你也許可以用薩克斯樂曲來懷念我。」入江笑笑，又道：「也許不會讓你等太久哦。」  
高級警督，很多犯罪團體的眼中釘。  
「那我更應該趁著現在，把你從我的夢裡帶到現實。」  
「如果你能。」  
唇齒相合交換了彼此的溫度，帶著舌尖的滾燙難分難舍。德川欺身而上，用身形籠罩了入江。  
自詡風流的人。心裡暗笑。  
面對他一如既往的難以捉摸的微笑，德川心想，或許撕碎眼前的演技偽裝，看他的眼淚，才能知道他真實的想法。  
「那，我可就開始了。」  
就像儀式一樣。入江躺在床邊想。  
德川在演藝圈混跡多年，卻還是保持著當年運動員的作風——乾脆俐落。順利除去他的衣衫，手掌撫摸上他矯健緊實的軀體。運動員生涯並沒有給入江留下太多糟糕的傷痕，但這胴體上還是佈滿疤痕。  
「過去那些案子的留念。」察覺到對方詢問的目光，入江無比輕鬆地說道。  
德川沒有聽他說話，他堵住了他的嘴。  
這個吻太過激烈，以至於咬破了嘴角，腥甜的味道在口腔蔓延開，激發最原始的欲望。  
從額頭開始品嘗味道。他還是那樣的卷髮，年過三十，眉眼依然如同彼時的少年。卻多了成熟男人獨有的不可抗拒的魅力。  
讓人把他拆吃入腹的致命誘惑力。  
舌尖勾勒喉結的形狀，引得身下人發出壓抑的喘息。  
在紅櫻打轉，暈開一片溫熱的痕跡。  
把對方的致命弱點握在手心，將熱度與液體完美貼合。  
滿意地聽到了入江的呻吟聲。  
他的面具已經出現了裂痕。馬上，就可以擁有完整的他了。  
匆忙找到了用來潤滑的東西，在入口打了好幾圈轉，那個幽密之地才瑟縮地打開一點點縫隙。修長的手指小心緩慢地探入一個指節 馬上就被緊緊吸住。銷魂蝕骨的緊致感牢牢吸住了德川的手指。  
他不想讓入江受傷或是感覺痛苦。他已經受了太多的傷害和痛苦，而德川只想讓他快樂。  
雙手並用在他的身前身後點火，長久的努力終於送進去了三根手指。緩慢地抽動，聽著黏膩的水聲充斥在耳畔。抬手掐住入江的下巴，看他拼命壓抑自己而咬到無比豔紅的唇，深深吻下去。  
他終於攻入他的城池。撕碎了他最後的防線。  
憑著本能尋求快感的味道，最原始的欲望引導男人不斷索取。揉捏著他纖細的腰肢，手從他的後頸一路下滑到尾骨，感受他因為刺激而更加緊致的後花園。  
入江不知道自己釋放了多少次，德川一直嚴守關卡。  
直到朝霞微微笑顏，德川也在入江體內噴薄整個黎明。  
我還想再見你。我依然會再見你。

番外-完


	4. 白色泡沫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 當我們的短暫光芒逝去，就必須在黑暗中長眠。 ─ 卡圖盧思

C04.1

海面上，映著一輪明月。隨著水紋而波動，有些美，美的危險。  
他輕輕的撫摸著他的背脊，順著脊髓骨而下。略為冰冷的指尖，與他發熱的身子，有著明顯的對比。  
而他，微微顫抖。卻不敢聲張。他的所有都是他的。全部都是。  
「阿文，這樣就害怕可是不行。」他道，揚起戲謔的笑容。明明是一位已經不能算是青年的男子，卻保養得宜，連眼旁的於尾紋，都散發著俊雅而成熟的魅力，他裸著上半身，結實的身材更是業經不輟的鍛鍊之證明。  
「不，我…。」被稱作阿文的青年，閉著眼，一時語塞。腰間吃痛，卻是他在他身上捏了一把，他竟不覺得那是痛。  
那名男子挑眉，道：「不是說在我面前，不能用『我』嗎？你忘記了遊戲規則？」在阿文背部遊走的手，順勢走到了後頸、來到耳下，最後捏緊了阿文尖尖的下巴。  
「對不起，主人。」阿文歉然道，垂下長長的眼簾。  
男子放開阿文，伸手一拿放在床頭的領帶。如儀式般，蒙上對方的雙眼。  
阿文感覺到背脊一陣濕潤冰涼，卻傳來淡淡的白蘭地香氣。這次是…白蘭地是嗎？他懂了。主人這一次想要的是什麼。  
他心跳加速，是興奮，還是恐懼？他已經無法弄清。  
男子湊近阿文，口中散著葡萄香氣，笑道：「吶，再為我唱歌吧。」  
「好的主人，謹遵吩咐。」阿文恭敬的道。低吟了起來。不必看也知道，『主人』在他身後跪了下來。只有這一刻，他才會感覺到自己是個『王』。  
男子跪下前，如魅惑般嗓音在阿文耳邊低語：「你要繼續唱著，為我而唱著，唱到化為泡沫為止。」

柳生大為震驚，不可置信的看著博源，問道：「前輩，您是認真的嗎？」  
博源送給柳生一個大白眼，沒好氣的道：「難道還有假？」  
柳生看著博源丟過來的文件，苦笑道：「我知道了，這就去通知其他同事。」  
博源又道：「這個案件小心處理。這是搜查二課那邊希望你們能過去支援。還有，名單我擬好了，就你、手塚、不二以及入江。」  
柳生直到要去找手塚的路上仍邊走邊看著文件。搜查二課，專查智慧型罪案。這一次卻需要他與手塚支援，連不二跟入江都要出馬。申請支援的是高橋前輩，是一位在搜查二課擁有絕對破案直覺的人。也難怪博源連問都沒問，直接同意他讓柳生等人去支援。簡單說他們算是跟監。  
另外還有一件事，這一次出勤的地點，是在東京灣外的海上。  
沒錯，是海上。只是是一艘停靠在千葉市御宿海岸旁的豪華郵輪。  
不僅豪華，還是私人郵輪。柳生沒有想到博源那裡居然連邀請函都弄到手。不過試想一下，能弄到邀請函的大概不是透過不二就是幸村。所以當柳生將這件事跟手塚等人說的時候，不二倒是異常平靜。  
「喔，這個啊，小虎跟小景也有應邀。不過請帖不是我弄的，應該是幸村前輩。」不二聳聳肩，應道。  
「搜查二課那邊怕這次豪華郵輪上會出狀況，所以向博源前輩請求我們支援。」柳生道。牽扯到搜查二課的案件都不會這麼簡單。  
「久保遼垣，久保財團的社長。這次為祝賀他五十歲生日，因此決定將在他的私人郵輪舉辦派對。」手塚道，皺眉，這是什麼豪氣的過生日方式？而那份私人請帖更是印的美輪美奐。  
「沒想到可以請到他，天野沫月。若我沒記錯，他是位小有名氣的男演唱家。」柳生正色道，他看了不二一眼，問道：「不二對這號人物清楚嗎？」  
不二點點頭，應道：「還算清楚。他十分擅長爵士演唱，清唱功力也算佳。」  
手塚道：「能受到你的認可想必不差。」他可沒忘記不二有絕對音感。  
不二沉吟一下，道：「不知道你們有沒有聽過他的演唱，他現場的唱功…那聲音有些…。」他一時間語塞，找不到恰當的形容詞。  
手塚與柳生對看一眼，並沒接話。總之到郵輪上就會聽到了，比起不二的評論，用自己的耳朵驗證比較快。  
不二笑了笑，又道：「順帶一提，若我沒記錯，天野的演出價碼頗高。簡言之，久保財團的社長真的是為了自己的五十歲生日派對下足血本。想來這次跟監之外應該也能稍微享受一下在郵輪上的悠閒時光。」  
講了這麼多，結論，有錢就是任性。  
不過當手塚一行人看到停在東京外海的豪華郵輪隨著海水載浮載沉，忍不住驚呆了。突然覺得什麼麗星郵輪、公主郵輪、鳳凰郵輪全都被比下去。手塚與柳生雖然也不是沒見過郵輪，但見到這麼豪氣的私人郵輪卻是第一次。  
夠豪華，夠俗氣，上頭的『久保號』字樣簡直毫無美感。  
「愣什麼？上船吧。」入江淡淡的道。  
另外三人便跟在入江身後上了那台『久保號』。  
四人先到自己房間卸下行李。因為沒有特別跟主辦方要求，因此是兩人一間。怕會有異議，四人乾脆玩抽房卡。只是當知道結果後，有兩人顯然對自己的室友不是很滿意。  
手塚跟柳生一房，兩人長期搭檔，免不了外宿，早已習慣對方當室友。不二則跟入江一房。  
「入江前輩，請多指教囉！」不二微笑道，眼底卻在說：『很抱歉我不是德川。』  
入江也笑道：「要請不二多關照了。」雙眼有意無意的瞥了手塚一眼。  
手塚跟柳生感到背脊一陣發涼，連忙先撤退回自己的房間放行李再說。

晚上七點半，是開幕酒會。大廳內金碧輝煌，還有旋轉樓梯由三樓一路到一樓，奢華的鋪著紅色地毯。艙房在三樓及三樓以上，所以如果要到二樓大廳，勢必會走過紅色地毯。當手塚等人穿上西裝比約定時間早出現在會場時，大廳內已經有不少穿著禮服及西裝的男男女女。  
現場也提供不少精緻的點心與酒。沒錯，其中最最少不了的就是酒。這可是久保遼垣的開幕酒會，自然是奢華非凡。  
然而手塚等人清楚跟監不能太明顯，這時候便很慶幸算是跟跡部及佐伯搭上關係。好在柳生舉止向來紳士、手塚穿上西裝更是英挺，至於入江大場面沒少見過早能應付的游刃有餘，不二就更不用說了跟跡部及佐伯自幼認識對這場合自然是毫不陌生。因此也很難對他們起疑。  
「喔，本大爺以為小助這次也會穿女裝出席。」跡部挑眉笑道。  
佐伯在一旁忍不住噗哧一聲笑了出來。  
不二狠狠的瞪了佐伯一眼，咬牙道：「別折騰我了，穿馬甲可不是鬧著玩的。」  
佐伯跟柳生到是有意無意的看了手塚一眼。  
手塚全當沒看見。  
「不過我很期待晚一點天野的演出。據說這一次會唱他的新歌。雖然我不常聽爵士，但他的歌聲實在太特別。」佐伯斂起笑容，若有所思的道。  
天野的歌聲太特別，特別到會讓人迷失。  
手塚微微皺眉，這是他第二次聽到身邊的人特別提到天野的歌聲，第二次。  
很快的，久保遼垣出現在大廳，立刻吸引所有人的目光。身邊挽著一位優雅的女伴。久保高挺而結實的身型穿起西裝十分優雅，身旁的女伴則穿著紅色禮服美艷大方，兩人站在一起相得益彰。他們倆人緩緩的從旋轉梯走下，接著是鎂光燈閃爍著，捕捉他們的身影。久保似乎已十分習慣，懶懶的笑著與眾人揮手；而身邊女伴則笑著輕巧，簡直是完美的花瓶。  
久保與其女伴幾乎是一出現，便有人送了兩杯酒過去。  
久保高舉著鬱金香杯，笑道：「感謝諸位撥冗參加遼垣的生日派對，諸位好好玩便是，若有招待不周之處，隨時向工作人員說明即可。」他頓了一頓，續道：「老樣子，酒無限供應，我們派對要開的三天三夜，大家好好享受吧！」說完，向眾人敬酒，一口氣喝光鬱金香杯裡的紅酒。  
「好！」眾人齊聲道，也喝掉了杯中物。  
以喝光一杯紅酒作為開場，果然很有久保社長的風格。  
難得郵輪上這麼多美酒，手塚等人卻因執勤而不能喝多，被佐伯跟跡部笑話了。雖說他們四人也不是酒量不好，只是怕喝了會影響判斷而已。只好笑說請他們兩位多喝幾杯算是一併喝了入江等人的份。

晚上八點半，只聽悠揚的琴聲響起。只有純鋼琴的音樂。  
鋼琴師彈奏了一段，從旋轉樓梯下來的那人，吸引了眾人的目光。  
天野沫月，在爵士歌唱上頗有才華也發展不錯的歌手。他穿著白色西裝，英俊而精緻的外貌，舉手投足散發優雅卻帶著陰鬱的氣質，果然吸引在場不少女性們的注意。  
「這是我…第一次見到天野本人。」柳生有些驚訝的道。  
手塚也是。  
這人有著令人目不轉睛的魔力。不僅僅是因為他的長相，是一種…說不上來的氣質。  
天野沫月沒有任何開場白，一下樓梯便是吟唱了起來。清亮而乾淨的嗓音，配合著優美的旋律，令眾人聽的如癡如醉。天野也不囉嗦，唱了一首接著一首，連唱了三首後，才向工作人員要了水來喝。  
天野的表情始終淡淡了，對眾人的掌聲跟歡呼也只是微微點頭致意，便又開始吟唱起來。  
不得不說，讓天野唱開幕酒會十分合適。  
酒與爵士，簡直合拍。  
可都唱爵士樂似乎也沒什麼意思，只聽曲調一換，是眾人熟悉的旋律。  
「在廣大沙漠中，筆直行走。兩人究竟，走向何處。在矇矓月色中，一對駱駝，步履蹣跚，越過沙丘，緩步徐行。不發一言，緩步徐行」天野的歌聲婉轉動聽。唱的竟是熟悉的童謠，《月之沙漠》。  
在御宿海岸唱這首童謠，多應景。  
天野一曲唱罷，是眾人熱烈的掌聲。  
然天野雖唱的極好聽，但僅聽了一段，手塚跟柳生終於知道不二跟佐伯到底想表達的是什麼意思了。  
那種動聽，是來自於內心的悲傷，絕望的讓人嘆息。  
手塚看了不二認真的神情，再看看天野。身為警督的直覺，一陣不安感油然而生。再來，就是一陣寒顫。令他久久說不出話來，直到不二笑著喊他為止。

C04.2

小人魚的故事與一般童話不同的地方在哪裡呢？是什麼使它被記為經典呢？  
大概是它的結局。  
美麗的少女化作泡沫，帶著最決絕最淒美的愛一躍入海，再次唱起歌的時刻就是永別的時刻。

已過午夜時分，眾人的興致卻絲毫不減。遊輪行駛在海上，遠離都市熱島，頭頂璀璨星空，月光如洗。  
柳生盯著宴會大廳裡的浮雕幕景。  
這是個造型獨特的浮雕幕景。與常見的宗教題材不同，這個浮雕的造型是一隻人魚，以一種仿佛身置火焰的焦灼姿態在天堂背景下高歌。  
但柳生看著那個人魚的臉，太像天野了。  
總有點不祥的預感。  
「柳生。”」不二飄忽忽地走到柳生身邊，開言道：「你知道人魚童話的另一個結局嗎？」  
柳生愣住了，問道：「你的意思是，不只一個結局？」  
不二笑了笑，道：「另一個結局，是人魚公主化作了泡沫，徹底消失了。沒有天堂，沒有重生，沒有祝福。」  
不二剛說完最後一個字，手塚突然沖向了人魚浮雕，他掄起旁邊的金屬花架砸向了人魚旁邊的豎琴浮雕。  
浮雕並不是大理石材的，反而更像是石灰。在賓客的尖叫聲中，塊塊剝落的佈景後面，露出了令人想像不到的情景。  
「怎……怎麼會這樣？」是眾人一陣驚呼。  
天野沫月，以一個與原本的人魚浮雕無比契合的姿勢，被釘在了背景上。  
「快！放他下來！他還沒死！」入江敏銳地發現了天野微弱的動作，當機立斷。  
剛剛還觥籌交錯的宴會廳，現在是死一般的寂靜。

天野沫月確實沒死，但失血過多，遊輪上的醫生回天無力。只能眼睜睜看著他變冷。  
不二的拳頭砸在了門上。所有人的臉色都非常糟糕。  
「不二，我明白你的心情。但為了防止有些痕跡隨時間消去，我們應該儘快開始屍檢。」入江大概是面色最平靜的一個。這也難怪，你無法指望一個將自己的生死都置之度外的人對生死有太多感觸。  
「你要我對著一個連體溫都還沒褪去的人開刀嗎？」不二突然睜開了冰藍色的眼睛，說道：「你不能明白！我做不到！」搜查二科特意申請了他們的支持，但到頭來還是無法避免這樣的事。看著一個人以這樣殘忍的手法被活生生殺死，不二的憤怒已經達到了極點。

「不二周助。」入江微微提高了聲音。並不洪亮，卻讓人無法反抗，正色道：「如果不是我告訴了手塚那面破牆的異常，恐怕你直到我們下船都不會發現什麼。所以現在收起你那些可笑的同情與愧疚，去給我幹活！」  
柳生正欲開口替不二辯解，就被手塚一把抓住了手腕。  
的確，對入江手塚和柳生他們這些熟練有經驗的刑警來說，把過於豐富的感情帶入工作，是降低工作效率影響判斷和推理的最佳方式。  
不二平靜了片刻，終於直起了腰，做了幾次深呼吸：「我知道了。」

專門用來做臨時解剖室的房間被隔離密封。不二把自己和屍體關在了裡面。手塚抱著雙臂靠在門上閉目養神，柳生轉過頭問支著欄杆看海的入江：「入江長官，你是怎麼看出來浮雕有問題的？」  
「很簡單。」入江鬆開了領結，把禮服外套隨意地搭在肩上，道：「在一個連地毯花紋都要用純金包邊的地方，一面廉價的浮雕牆真的太詭異了。雖然雕刻精美栩栩如生，而且因為顏色修飾得當很難讓人覺得突兀。但如果仔細觀察就會發現那用料的詭異之處。」  
「所以您就是想砸一面牆？」柳生覺得某種程度上入江和不二是一類人——不著調。  
「孩子，說你天真你還真的很可愛。」入江推了推眼鏡，道：「這面牆的底部縫隙滲出來了血色。而我能察覺一切血的顏色。一面廉價的石灰雕刻牆出現在了一個奢華的宴會廳，他一定是別有目的的。尤其是它的浮雕形象與天野沫月如此相像時。」入江的手做了一個開槍的動作，畫了一個優美的弧線，對柳生“開了一槍”後點了點自己的嘴唇。  
海面平靜。夜色在海面潑灑了墨藍深沉，星月被波塞冬收入掌心，朝霞鋪天蓋地，瑰麗奇異。

不二推開門走出來的時候看見的就是睫毛被朝霞染成暖橘色的手塚，微微闔眼，抱臂而立。即使是小憩依然站得筆直。  
糟糕的心情似乎被這個人撫平了。  
手塚睡得很輕，不二的鞋剛踩上走廊他就醒了。入江和柳生也轉過身來看向他。  
「你們進來吧，我還真有點不敢說了。」不二甩甩手，又道：：「我隨身攜帶的只有這三把解剖用具，不會很徹底，但我盡力了。」  
難怪他不知道怎麼說。  
「天野沫月的手腕腳腕都有比較嚴重的捆綁勒痕。大概是繩子造成的。但這種繩子並不是粗糙的麻繩，並沒有很強的力度，更像是某種質地良好的繩。身上很多地方都有比較嚴重的點狀和線狀以及片狀淤血痕跡。形成原因大概是外部施力。點狀淤血比較像吮吸所致；線狀淤血伴隨紅腫和部分破裂，大概是鞭打所致；片狀應該是外部均勻施力所致，但我不確定是什麼造成的。…腰部和腿部都有大量的止痛貼，我推測應該是疼痛或過度疲勞所致。…最重要的是，他的腸道口有嚴重損傷，而且是長久性的。並且，在性器官和胸前都有穿孔和穿環。總結一下，天野沫月是有長期且頻繁的受虐性生活的。」  
不二說完，鬆了一口氣。他對這樣的事並非聞所未聞，卻也是第一次見到真的。  
「sadomasochism。」入江補充道：「那種大片的淤血痕跡大概是某種收緊作用的衣服導致的。穿環大概是某種標誌意味吧。」  
抬頭看了看其他三個人詫異的表情，入江翻了個白眼，道：「以前辦案子遇到過，我沒有這種癖好！」  
「天野長期處於一種被施虐的狀況下嗎？」柳生摸了摸下巴。  
「不，大概是他自願的。」入江的語氣波瀾不驚，道：「他的傷口都有上藥的痕跡，有些部位的上藥是他自己無法完成的。而且，在顯貴和藝術圈裡，這種事並不少見。可以說，約定俗成。」  
「我們下一步要做的，就是調查天野沫月的人際關係，記住，是真正的人際關係。」入江重新為天野蓋上白布，轉身走出了房間。  
「他真的沒這種癖好？」不二幽幽地湊到手塚身邊問。  
手塚略帶警告意味地瞥了他一眼。  
開玩笑，看入江那張臉就知道這人是個腹黑。讓他聽見了下次再出案子，恐怕入江會讓他們去扒泥。

即使是在海上，通訊依然靈敏便捷。不到半個小時，天野沫月的資料就出現在了入江的筆記型電腦上。  
入江掃了一遍，很輕蔑地說：「我要的不是這些官方資料，是真、實、的、資、料。」最後幾個字是從牙縫裡蹦出來的。  
「別太苛責他們。畢竟這不是資料庫能搞定的。」不二歎了口氣，道：「這種資料，還得問特定的人。」

「哈？」佐伯一口酒還沒喝下去，聽到不二的問題又噴了出來，道：「你問我有關天野？我和他又不熟。」  
「你是和他不熟，但你總歸知道你們這個圈子裡的事吧。至少，八卦總該知道一點吧？」不二毫不退讓。  
「這個圈子裡這麼多事我上哪兒知道……。」佐伯還沒說完，不二用力拍了拍佐伯的後背，佐伯的臉白了白，馬上投降，道：「不是我不告訴你，這事你得問景吾。」佐伯抓了抓頭髮，又道：「他認為掌握一個人的弱點可以有效地在某些情形下克制對方，所以他收集了很多相關『機密』。」  
「好吧。掌握眾人秘密的女王陛下跡部景吾。」不二攤了攤手，笑道：「不過嘛，我也是有一個他的秘密哦。」

C04.3

佐伯聞言，惡寒了起來。不過他還沒反應過來，只感覺到口袋有東西被摸走，連忙道：「小助，你拿走我的房卡做什麼？」不二拿了房卡，他就沒辦法回房間了啊！  
不二惡笑道：「敢情小景已經回房，我去會會他，晚點就回來。你不必擔心我！」說罷，他正要離開，卻被手塚一把抓住手腕。不二一愣，迎上手塚的視線。  
手塚正色道：「我跟你一起去吧。」  
不二瞭然，沒多問什麼便領著手塚離開。  
柳生看著手塚與不二的背影，嘆問道：「佐伯，你們不是自幼認識，還搞不定他？」  
佐伯恨恨的瞪了柳生一眼，道：「你在跟我開玩笑嗎？託你們的福，我都不曉得能去哪裡休息！」  
入江在旁邊涼涼的道：「不二剛用來解剖的船艙，你可以考慮一下。」  
佐伯苦笑道：「多謝入江前輩的好意，我心領了。」說完，他還是跟去看看不二打算玩什麼花樣好了。  
然而等不二到佐伯與跡部的艙房時，跡部確實是在房間盥洗後正要休息。門突然被打開，他下意識的喊道：「小虎，你回來的晚了。」  
等等，跡部皺眉，這腳步聲不是佐伯的腳步聲，雖然很熟悉，抬頭，只見一對冰藍色眸子似笑非笑的看著他。跡部皺眉，問道：「小助，是你啊。這時間點找我有什麼事？」絕對沒好事。  
不二揚眉，應道：「我想說，你應該知道吧，有關天野的資料。」  
跡部有些防備的道：「本大爺為什麼要告訴你？」  
不二笑道：「那個啊，我知道小景的秘密喔。你還是乖乖跟我說，我的口才會封的緊啊。」他頓了一頓，斂起笑容，正色道：「事關破案，我拜託你了。」  
跡部嘆了一口氣，道：「小助，你知道我從來不會拒絕你的。」他從口袋掏出一張資料卡，正色道：「我確實是有。受邀之前我就覺得不對勁，請人幫我調查過天野沫月。你拿去看看吧，資料卡就送你了，密碼你應該知道。」  
不二一愣，沒想到跡部答應這麼快。但仍是接過卡片。  
跡部聳聳肩，以只有不二聽的到的聲音低聲道：「我說，東京警視廳這次也太大陣仗了，你以為本大爺沒看出來嗎？」  
不二揚眉，不發一語。他該稱讚跡部的情報網，還是該反省他們自己身分隱藏功力不足？想不到連跡部都看出來了，昨晚鬧出這麼大的動靜，確定對方會當作不知情嗎？更何況天野沫月的死法離奇詭異。不二心中的不安與忐忑逐漸擴大。  
跡部懶懶的道：「好了，快去把房卡還給小虎吧。」  
不二回過神來，微笑道：「我就知道小景最好了。」  
跡部沒好氣的瞪了不二一眼，說道：「行了，快去吧。」  
不二饒富深意的看著跡部一眼，笑道：「資料卡我會還你。虧你還記得帶上郵輪。」他笑著收進口袋，又道：「那我先謝過啦。」  
當不二從跡部房裡出來，手塚淡淡的看了不二一眼，問道：「還順利嗎？」  
不二歛起笑容，答道：「順利一半。剩下的，要跟入江前輩借電腦。」

偌大的雙人床上，他與他在房間內透過落底窗，看著海面上映著金黃色的陽光。  
「您應該還記得吧，答應我的那件事。」他正色問道。  
另一人邪魅的笑著，應道：「你認為你有資格與我談條件？」他伸手狠狠的捏了對方的腰。  
他吃痛，皺眉道：「抱歉，我錯了。我沒有資格。」  
那人笑道：「看在我心情頗好的份上，姑且不糾正你的用詞不當。別忘了我們的遊戲規則。」  
房間內，漸漸的迎繞著白蘭地的香氣，濃郁芬芳。

入江倒是十分大方的將筆記型電腦借給不二。事關人命，只好姑且相信跡部提供的資料了。  
手塚看著不二十分自然的將資料卡插入電腦，運指如飛的操作著。很快，便跳出天野沫月的資料。手塚與不二都是閱讀速度非常快的人，幾乎是飛速在看天野沫月的資料。  
不對，不是天野沫月。天野沫月，只是藝名。  
死者真正的名字叫，海崎黎文。難怪入江奏多根本查不到。這中間的線索，也完全斷的乾乾淨淨，彷彿有人刻意買斷。要不是有跡部的情報網，他們幾乎很難從警方的資料庫查出所以然。  
誰又會想到，黎與月，白天與黑夜的兩個名字，會是同一個人。  
手塚與不二越看越驚人。這人的關係十分混亂，在顯貴圈與藝術圈內，人際關係十分複雜。若要將那些關係畫成圖，大概比蜘蛛網還密集。饒是邏輯清晰的兩人，看了一時間也難以反應過來。  
他們腦海只有一個詞：「貴圈真亂」。  
看了一陣子，只聽身後有人道：「一個小時都過去了，還沒有能跟我報告的東西嗎？」兩人回頭，是剛睡醒的入江，雙手抱胸靠著牆，面無表情的看著正在用電腦的手塚與不二。  
不二皺眉，猶豫的道：「嗯，前輩，有點難以啟齒⋯⋯，不，應該說，該怎麼講起比較好。」他一時間與塞。  
手塚接過話頭，正色道：「入江前輩，我們應該有這一次與會的賓客名單吧。」如果是人際關係網的連結，那人找人，線索會準確一點，而不是看著那堆資料毫無頭緒。  
入江彷彿知道手塚會問這問題，從胸前的口袋掏出一張紙，遞給手塚，正色道：「都在這裡。我在等你們問。」  
手塚微微點頭，算是對入江道謝。拿到名單後，手塚立刻攤平在桌面上，與不二一目十行的看著。  
「再給你們兩分鐘。」入江簡短的道。  
手塚已經自負看文字速度算快了，但不二竟能跟的上他，讓他有些訝異。不過現在不是想這些的時候。  
看完後，兩分鐘到，入江直接走到他們兩人面前，正色道：「告訴我，發現了什麼？」沒有時間細想，只要手塚跟不二說出他們的結論，就要朝那方向查下去。  
手塚飛快的整理思緒，應道：「前輩，有兩個人有嫌疑。不，應該說有動機去殺害天野沫月。」他說出了那兩人的名字。  
入江聞言，點頭嚴肅的道：「你們要想清楚，這次的回答將是我們的調查方向。如果確定，就開始著手進行。這艘郵輪，一天半後就會靠岸，一旦靠岸，就更難抓到人。」  
不二與手塚對看一眼，堅定的點點頭。  
入江顯然對這個答案很是滿意，道：「我知道了。手塚，去把你的搭檔叫醒來。然後，你跟不二都去躺一下。再起來就是我們工作的時候。」  
手塚與不二皆是一愣，沒想到長官居然要他們先去睡覺？  
入江揚眉，知道他們心中所想，便饒富深意的笑道：「對，先睡一下。晚上就是該幹活的時候。另外，你們說的那兩個人，其中一個可是大魚，打草不能驚蛇，我們先從另一個下手。」  
手塚與不二瞭然，認真的點點頭。  
當入江闔上房門，手塚與不二都累癱了。手塚還有把握機會小睡一會兒，而不二則是從上了郵輪到現在都未曾闔眼。所以幾乎是一閉眼便睡的極沉。手塚看不下去，連忙將不二抱到床上。

房間裡盡是肅殺之氣，那人負手而立，背對著眾人。窒息般的安靜，沈默了片刻。  
那人總算開言道：「真大意，久保號居然混入三隻雜魚。」  
聲音清冷，令人不寒而慄。儘管那語氣慵懶。  
「盯緊一點。不要再讓他們興風作浪。」那人又道。他頓了一頓，揚聲道：「有查到什麼結果？」  
身後有人將資料呈上去。那人拿來隨手翻看。眯起雙眼。  
錯了，他收回他們是雜魚的話。這次來了挺厲害的角色。  
警界神話，手塚國光；其直屬上司，入江奏多。還有一名只查到官方資料的法醫，不二周助。  
那人冷聲道：「我明白了。如果必要的話，動手便是。不要再毀了今晚的晚宴。」  
眾人齊聲應道。他們可以感覺到那人明顯的，殺意。

第二天晚上，東京外海下起小雨。雨點打在海面上與甲板上，小雨點激不起太大的漣漪與浪花，可倒映在海上的月光，有些詭譎。  
然而，不得不佩服久保號的工作人員們。昨晚午夜時分發生這麼大的動靜，隔天就當沒事一樣，晚會照舊。只有入江、手塚與不二，因為在前一晚的關係身分難免曝了光，因此不得不喬裝改變一下外型。而這次不二拒絕穿女裝。  
「真的不穿嗎，我覺得你穿的話，肯定很快就能從那圈子裡打探到消息。」入江笑著問道。  
不二感覺到額頭快爆青筋，微笑道：「不然，前輩也能穿啊。搞不好意外合適？」  
入江挑眉，正色道：「你都叫我前輩了，當然是我叫你穿，豈有你叫我穿的道理？」  
兩人互瞪一眼，後來因為沒適合不二的女裝可穿，只好暫時休兵。  
手塚在一旁看的插話也不是，不插話也不是，乾脆當耳邊風。  
不過不穿女裝是好事，今晚有要事要辦。距離回港只剩不到十五小時，要搞定手塚與不二口中的那兩名嫌疑犯，勢必要花點心力。  
天野沫月雖然已死，還好久保號上多的是能站台表演的人。顯貴圈與藝術圈互通有無下，相關人才自然不會少。在久保社長簡單的開場後，便又是另一名男演唱家，合著鋼琴聲吟唱起來。  
比起天野沫月，這人有著不下於他的才華。但究竟是誰能在久保社長的晚宴歌唱，大多數的賓客竟是沒聽說過他。他們猜想，可能是久保社長之後要力捧的對象。這在顯貴圈與藝術圈早已不是什麼祕密。反正這男演唱家與天野沫月一樣，都有著精緻的外貌，只是氣質上並沒有天野沫月這般陰鬱，總之，他只要唱的好聽，其他賓客也不會多說什麼。  
然而手塚跟入江等人已經沒有心思去聽人唱歌了。  
只有不二聽了幾句後，皺了皺眉，低聲道：「他的聲道好像有受傷。」  
手塚與入江疑惑的看了不二一眼。  
如果說郵輪上有這麼表演者，為什麼會挑了一個聲道受傷的演唱家？

他凝視著海面上，輕輕的笑了出來。天野沫月已死。  
他會答應他吧，讓他成為『王』。  
真的是一語成讖，唱著唱著，如人魚般動聽的歌聲，最後全化為泡沫。  
海與沫，都是水。但他比較喜歡他的藝名。  
沫，水之末也，多適合他。  
就讓天野沫月好好的在黑暗中長眠，且由他，輕巧的為他碾去了短暫的光芒。

C04.4  
木間白喻走到遊輪的前端。月光如洗，正如童話中那般美妙。他張開雙臂，對著月光做了一個深情擁抱，長長地吐了一口氣。  
他正沉浸在此刻的恣意舒暢中，愁人已死，目的將達，人生樂事莫不如此。  
薩克斯渾厚濃郁的聲音彌漫在夜色中。  
木間微微屏息傾聽，竟是一首古典木吉他曲《悲傷的西班牙》。由於是木吉他曲，節奏輕巧，技巧別致，能改編成薩克斯版本而且演奏得如此嫺熟美妙的人，必定非同尋常。他循著聲音走了過去。   
一個卷髮白衣的人站在二層露臺，一副圓形的眼睛被月光鍍上了銀色，面容在明暗交界處影影綽綽看不真切，只能看見那雙纖細修長的手。  
「良辰美景，沒有一個人來欣賞如此佳音，是不是有點可惜了呢？」木間打了個響指，他已經有些微醺。  
音樂聲戛然而止。那人低頭看了看他，放下了舉著薩克斯的雙手，聲音帶著微微笑意：「是有些可惜呢。不過佳音易得，知己卻難求啊。」  
「中華古籍曾有伯牙子期共鳴高山流水，我們如今卻因一首悲傷之曲相遇了。」木間笑笑。  
對方笑而不答。轉身消失在陰影裡。  
木間有些訝然。  
不過幾分鐘，那人自通道口款款而來。月容滿面，笑意盎然。  
「今天聽了閣下的演唱，真是驚為天人。」兩人坐在觀景區，入江開口道。  
「承蒙讚譽。」木間倒也不謙虛。  
入江想起資料卡上所寫，木間與天野均是畢業于知名音樂學院的學生。兩人同級，可謂關係匪淺。開言道：「聽閣下的音色與技巧，如此年輕就有如此造詣前途必定不可估量啊。」  
從一個人內心最迫切的欲望入手，一步一步激發他的原始欲望，使他一步一步展現本質。  
然後，就是剝開偽裝把真相公諸於眾的時候。  
「呵呵，我已經不年輕了。」木間有些惆悵地歎氣，語氣中也摻雜了絲絲仇恨，續道：「我已經畢業六年了。」  
「這六年，是在深造嗎？」入江問道。  
「不，是在謀劃。謀劃奪回我應有的。」木間神秘地笑了笑，並不多言。頓了一頓，又道：「不瞞你說，藝術圈和商業圈從來都是沆瀣一氣的。」木間端起了桌上的香檳酒，續道：「當初考上藝術學院，我本來以為可以安安靜靜得唱自己的歌。但真的進去了才知道，原來，臺上的光鮮亮麗遮蓋不了那些烏煙瘴氣。」  
入江做驚訝狀：「有這回事？」  
木間微微眯眼看向他：「怎麼？聽你的演奏，我以為你也是藝術家，難道你不知道？」  
入江避重就輕：「實不相瞞，我是個心理醫生。薩克斯只是我從小的愛好。」  
「哦，那真好，你還是可以演奏純潔的音樂的。」木間自嘲式地笑笑，續道：「而我，就只是苟延殘喘了。」  
說的的確沒錯，利慾薰心者，所求的不可能再是乾淨純粹的藝術了。  
終究回不去。  
「是……久保先生嗎……。」入江裝作小心翼翼地樣子問。  
木間看了他一眼，伸了個大拇指，然後把杯中的酒一飲而盡。他喃喃的道：「其實我真的不喜歡白蘭地，我喜歡的從來都是香檳。」  
「因為是久保，所以天野沫月才必須死，對吧？」入江露出了一個高深莫測的笑。  
海上的夜風像故國的歌謠，呢喃婉轉又清爽乾淨。  
木間和入江就這樣沐浴在月色裡，相對無言。  
「你什麼意思？」木間冷冷道。  
「難道不是嗎？」入江換了一個舒服的姿勢陷在了柔軟的椅子裡，續道：「你們兩個是一個大學的同班同學。在校期間你一直是出類拔萃的尖子生，當時你被業內權威看好，是顆冉冉升起的新星。但是畢業前夕，那件事讓你被幾乎所有權威放棄。」  
木間的拳頭攥得緊緊的，怒道：「閉嘴！不要提那件事！」  
入江置若罔聞繼續道：「然後，你的同學，一向只能算『比較出色』的海崎黎文卻變成了黑馬。一路躥紅，成為當代爵士樂演唱者中的翹楚。」他停頓一會兒，又道：「是他陷害你的嗎？」入江的身體微微前傾。  
這是一個逼問的姿勢，被提問者會在不知不覺中感受到壓迫與壓力，從而打亂其原有的偽裝邏輯。  
「那個混蛋！」木間突然爆發，手中的香檳酒杯直直的飛了出去，在甲板上鋪出一片光芒，怒道：「都是他！是他害了我！」  
「所以，你一定要他償命，對嗎？」入江抬起了下巴。  
「你知道什麼？」木間的表情變得瘋狂猙獰，低吼道：「一切都是他咎由自取！你知道他怎麼變成那個樣子的嗎？他是自願的！只要是那個人的命令他都會……。」  
入江覺得在月色下把紅酒灑在愛人身上是一種情趣。  
但鮮血在月光下掀了你一身，就是噁心了。  
因為木間白喻的怒吼而震動的桌面還未歸於平靜，這個年輕人就以這樣的方式結束了他的發言。  
以及，他的一生。  
第一位人魚化作泡沫，只為了成全他自以為的愛情。  
第二位人魚，沉入大海，卻是為了求而不得的陸地。

手塚和不二並肩站在走廊上，房間裡的柳生試圖用加密途徑和潛伏在船上的搜查二課取得聯繫。  
不二伸了個懶腰，問手塚：「入江前輩自己去真的沒關係嗎？」  
手塚的視線紋絲不動地注視著前方的海面：「沒關係，雖然他個子不高，但他的格鬥實力超乎想像。不管是冷熱兵器還是近身格鬥，實力都是深不可測的。」  
「哦？深不可測？這怎麼說？」不二有些好奇。  
「他在檔案上的評級都是最高級。」手塚說，頓了一頓，正色道：「但是，他的實力遠不止這樣而已。他有所保留。」  
的確，入江當年經歷的都是大案，若非身手過人，絕對不可能全身而退。  
「那我們是可以放心了？」不二話音未落，硝火氣味伴隨著直線熱浪高速而來。  
不二反應沒那麼快，倒是手塚，一把攬過不二導向地面，並迅速扯到一個死角。  
「柳生！注意隱蔽！」他一邊說，一邊把不二塞到死角。  
雖然對身份暴露早有準備，但斷斷沒想到對方會這樣明目張膽地開槍襲警。手塚看看錶，還有十二個小時船隻就會靠岸，對方是想把他們在海上解決掉！  
休想！  
對方顯然是下了破釜沉舟的決心，一排密集的子。彈急速掃射過來。船艙上一排彈孔，黑洞洞地好像天野沫月的眼睛。手塚飛快地掃視射擊角度，立刻判斷出狙擊手來自觀景台。  
入江在那裡！他怎麼樣了！  
但情況容不得手塚再去想入江的情況了，當務之急是制服那個狙擊手，否則他一定還會下手。手塚對不二耳語道：「影子戰術。」  
不二抬頭看他，一雙海藍色的眼睛盛滿了月光：「好。千萬小心。」  
月色如水，那我們就潛水而行。  
利用影子造成對方的錯覺，使對方無法正確判斷目標的準確位置。這項戰術需要兩個人的絕對默契和信任，否則雙方都會暴露在槍口下。

C04.5

木間白喻突然死在自己眼前的那一剎那，入江心中一種不安感油然而生。  
殺人滅口嗎？  
所幸身為警督的直覺與過去長久的訓練，讓他在短時間內判斷出狙擊的位置。  
一共三位。  
十點鐘方向，七步距離；兩點鐘方向，十步距離；以及最後一位，四點鐘方向，十三步距離。無論哪一種，入江知道自己已深陷他們中心。卻聽他們三人緩緩逼近。  
入江雙眼閃過冷冽的光芒。  
這一戰，不是你死，就是我亡。  
砰！率先開槍的是入江四點鐘方向那一位狙擊手，入江幾乎是聽聲辨位，閃過子彈，卻仍從臉龐劃過，一條血痕，火辣辣的生疼。  
那一瞬間，有人生跑馬燈走過。

「收到了嗎？刑事課的消息。」橘桔平低聲道。  
「嗯，他們那裡出了一點狀況。真糟糕，要不是天野的命案，他們的身分還不至於曝光才對。」柳蓮二淡道。  
「計劃提前。我先跟柳生聯繫上，蓮二，你想辦法取得船隻的控制權。」橘正色道。他頓了一頓，問道：「高橋前輩要的那些資料掌握了嗎？」  
柳淡笑道：「別小看我駭進資料庫跟套話的能力喔。」  
橘點點頭，應道：「好了，分頭進行。」  
兩人相視一笑，心照不宣。並肩而行的他們，在某條長廊上，分開。  
擒賊，先擒王。

手塚沒有想到這個案子會讓他與自己的同事暴露在危險下。  
不幸中的大幸，是從景觀台上的攻擊暫時停了下來。  
不對，是對他們甲板這裡的攻擊暫時停了下來。對方目標是他跟不二。  
『影子戰術』，沒想到這一次與同事配合，居然是相隔這麼遠的距離，但正如上一秒才跟不二說的，他要相信入江前輩。  
只是手塚的好日子並沒有持續太久，身為警探的本能，對於危險的感知能力異常敏銳，特別是知道對方要他們死的時候，更不會拿性命開玩笑。  
可對方的來勢洶洶，還沒見到人，倒先看到子彈，直朝腦門而來。

黑暗中，手塚沒有發現的敵人，不二卻先看到了。  
心已提到嗓子眼。  
不行，他不能成為手塚的累贅。  
可他又不能幫手塚，更無法提醒手塚還有四個人在甲板上對他與他虎視眈眈。  
不二敏銳的聽力，此刻卻也只能看著手塚身曝危險之中，一點用也沒有。  
怎、怎麼辦，該怎麼辦。饒是聰明如他，也因第一次面臨如此場合，而有些不安。  
他還沒想出對策，對方卻已朝著手塚開槍，要提醒已來不及。  
「國、國光！」不二終於喊道，驚恐無比。

有人突然敲了他的房門。他懶懶的道：「進來吧。」  
來人，是一名身穿黑色西裝，身形高挑的男子。  
那人連看都沒看，便問道：「事情辦的如何？」  
來人開言道：「一切都在我們的掌握之中。」  
那人笑道：「很好。事成之後，照合約規定，必定賞你。」他頓了一頓，又道：「除此之外，還有何事要報？」  
來人笑道：「有。算是為了預先慶祝勝利的鐘響，我端來了您的最愛。」  
那人還沒接話，房間內盈滿白蘭地的香味，令人心醉。

手塚是先看到腦門前的子彈，才聽到不二的聲音。  
他身形一矮，躲過子彈，也辨認出對他發動攻擊的相對位置。  
未料卻聽到不二的聲音。  
「不妙！」手塚心中暗道。好不容易幫不二找了一個能藏身的地方都廢了。  
他的擔心不無道理，果真見到兩名槍手朝不二出聲的地方奔去，並連開兩槍。  
「周、周助，堅持住！」手塚顧不上其他，連忙喊道。  
生死關頭，他無法分身救他。他很後悔把不二捲入這個鬼案件。

入江心中冷笑了起來，真是把日本警方小瞧到了極致。  
今晚月色很美。美的朦朧。  
他這邊，幾乎是在其中一人對他開槍後，戰爭便開始。  
又是一發子彈，瞄準自己要害射來。  
正當對方勝券在握時，入江竟然朝第一位開槍者直奔而去。只是十三步的距離，轉眼間對方便發現入江已來到自己眼前。  
速度快到堪比瞬間移動一般。形如鬼魅。  
「沒人告訴你們步槍無法近距離作戰嗎？」入江冷聲喝道。從掏出新南部M60櫻花轉輪手槍、射擊對方四肢到抄槍，僅眨眼的時間便一氣呵成。  
入江知道自己已解決一名。  
「沒有，不過如果是槍林彈雨呢，那是不是就算近距離也沒有問題？」其中一名槍手冷笑道。  
另外兩人，手上步槍，雙雙對準了入江。

不二打的卻是另一個算盤。  
這下針對手塚的戰力至少少了一半。但他畢竟法醫出身，低估了槍手的攻擊性，加之他沒警探訓練，對危險感知不如手塚與入江敏銳，惟勝在靈敏的聽力，才在千鈞一髮之際躲過兩發子彈。  
真的躲過嗎？不對，側腹的疼痛，他知道自己還是與子彈擦身而過。可也因疼痛，不二的精神力越發專注起來。  
兩人已經來到不二眼前。  
槍口朝不二迎面而來，蓄勢待發。  
「憑你一個法醫，勸你還是投降比較好。我們不想傷你。畢竟你可能會是我老闆喜歡的類型。」其中一名冷聲道。  
不二想起天野身上的傷，渾身發冷。  
對天野的死，他好像掌握到某種關鍵訊息。

「槍林彈雨，是嗎？」入江道，提起十二分精神應對兩人。光看對方的持槍姿勢，跟槍枝，入江暗自思量。  
溫徹斯特1897泵動式霰彈槍。入江只瞥了一眼，心中有了定量。唬人可以，但他可是擅長各項兵器的警探。  
「試試嗎？」另一名黑衣人道。  
入江應道：「今晚月色很美，美的朦朧。」  
只聽砰！砰！兩聲。  
入江聞到了血的腥味。

手塚未能分身顧上不二的安危，只好祈禱對方不會傷了不二。  
身在戰場，分神是大忌。手塚豈會不知。  
不管，先解決眼前兩人再說。  
手塚心念已定，保命重要，已沒有猶豫的空間。  
兩位黑衣人拿的是手槍，奧林匹克OA-93。他飛快的算了一下，接下來就等入江了。  
今晚月色很美，美的朦朧。  
卻見其中一人一拳揮來，手塚雙眼一瞇。  
跟日本警方玩搏鬥？嗯？

不二知道現在不得慌亂，特別是面對眼前兩位槍手。  
明晃晃的槍枝，在他眼前。威脅感倍生。  
剛才已經讓手塚分神片刻，同樣的錯他不能再犯。  
「乖乖跟我們走，我保證不傷你。」其中一名槍手冷笑道。就算在黑暗中，不二無比精緻的面容跟纖細清瘦的身形，連他看了都我見猶憐，何況是他們老闆。  
不二揚眉，輕笑道：「要不要試試在不傷我的狀況下，拿下我呢？」  
「勸你別這麼做。激怒敵人不是明智之舉，更何況還是挑釁。」另一名槍手冷淡的道。  
砰！是一陣槍聲。  
不二感覺到側腹的傷口在滲血。

「V.S.O.P，Very Superior Old Pale。產自法國干邑的白蘭地，世界頂級。敬我們的勝利。」來人淡道。  
那人笑道：「你真懂我。」轉過身，看著來人，臉上掛著懶懶的笑容。手中拿杯酒待要喝下。  
「紫羅蘭與玫瑰的優雅。雪茄的閒情。你喜歡哪一種呢？」來人似笑非笑的道。  
那人笑道：「能令人醉的那種。」說完，一口喝盡。  
「是嗎？」來人笑了笑，道。  
五、四、三、二、一。  
那人瞪圓了雙眼，不敢置信的看著他。  
來人道：「路易十三，最適合你了。正是你的喪鐘。」

入江已經懶的繼續玩下去了。  
卻見眼前左手邊男子身形一跪，剛才開槍的正是他，血的味道，是擊中的證明。  
「我說，老人的建議還是稍微聽一下。」入江冷聲道。趁著其中一名倒下的那一剎那，再朝對方太陽穴補了一腳。  
步槍，確實不適合近距離戰。另一名男子咬牙的想著。但放下槍枝更是智障。  
手上的步槍槍口，始終瞄準入江。他錯了。  
入江的櫻花轉輪手槍，已不知何時對準了他的額頭。  
如果開槍，入江手上那把擁有絕對優勢，更何況步槍的後座力肯定勢必要雙手持槍，他已陷入劣勢。不管，與其被殺，也要拉著他墊背。  
砰！砰！又是兩聲槍聲。  
當入江見到他的對手雙眼閃過的決絕，卻下一秒在自己眼前跪了下來。  
「動作太慢了。」入江冷淡的道。  
「抱歉，剛耽誤了一下。」柳生歉然道。  
「二課那邊辦的如何？」入江問道。手上沒閒下來，與柳生一人一把步槍。  
「收網了。在橘警探的控制中。」柳生應道。查看一下彈匣，上堂。與入江的動作如出一徹。他頓了一頓，正色道：「報告長官，我這邊十發子彈。」  
入江道：「我八發。但夠了。現在是要幫手塚解決雜魚的時候。」他微微一笑，揚眉道：「柳生，別打歪了。」  
柳生笑道：「那當然。」  
兩人槍枝雙雙對準甲板。  
今晚月色很美，美的朦朧。

手塚僅是餘光瞥見景觀台，就知道下一秒要發生的事。雖然日本警方柔道鍛鍊少不了，但沒想到對手也是厲害的角色，與他一時間難分高下。  
只是對方還來不及反應，見手塚身形一矮，護住要害。接著是一連串步槍的子彈打了過來。  
兩人臉色一變，顧不上這麼多了，警方也拿命在拼。一人一槍，擦中手塚的左臂跟左肩。  
手塚則趁著他們開槍時，儘管帶傷，還是在極短的時間，透過入江與柳生槍林彈雨的掩護下，成功抄了兩人的槍枝，並且以柔道制伏。  
可現在不是看成果的時候，手塚直接補上兩腳，專攻兩人太陽穴直接把對方踢暈。  
可他正想站起，左手的疼痛讓他冷汗直流。  
才發現自己已經帶傷。  
不、不行，不二不能有事。  
手塚有些擔憂，不二在暗中，他根本無法遠射開槍。  
還沒等他反應過來，卻見不二在的位置寒光一閃。

原來利用剛才動靜突圍成功的人，不是只有手塚。  
不二也利用混亂趁勢奪槍。雖然手法沒有手塚熟練，但也夠俐落。  
手塚似乎聽見槍枝落在甲板上的聲音，便往不二的方向趕去。中間再度制伏其中一名槍手。正要幫不二，然而手塚發現自己不必幫了。  
月光下，不二蒼白的手拿著柳葉刀，抵在另一名槍手脖子。冰冷的聲音傳來：「既然知道我身為法醫，就該曉得我多跟死人打交道，要試試看嗎？」  
手塚見機不可失，幾乎是不二一語落下，便出手制伏了。明明知道自己手傷，但面對不二生死存亡，他已顧不上那麼多。  
不二見狀，知道他們的危機已暫時解除，便鬆了一口氣。可腹部傳來的疼痛，身形一晃，眼看便要倒下。  
手塚連忙上前扶著不二，溫顏道：「哪裡受傷？讓我看看。」  
不二冒著冷汗，蒼白著臉道：「不礙事。你的傷比較嚴重，我先幫你處理。」都看到手塚的傷在滲血了，他還顧著他。  
手塚抱著不二，不二也任由手塚抱著。  
感覺著對方的心跳，他知道了，他也知道了。他無法失去他，他也一樣。

＊ ＊ ＊

幾乎是算準了時間，船漸漸靠岸。  
柳生確信自己沒看錯，他在甲板上看到一個人影，對他邪魅一笑，便消失了。正想轉頭問入江有沒有見到時，入江早已離開觀景台。  
這麼大的動靜，警方與久保號保全的激戰，賓客們怎麼會不知道。  
停靠東京灣的時候，在警方的協助下，眾賓客順利的下了郵輪。警方則帶走久保號三位重要的人。天野沫月、木間白喻，以及最重要的，搜查二課最大的目標，久保遼垣。  
前面兩位都是屍體，是破案關鍵自然是不二要求。而久保遼垣下船的時候，神情依舊倨傲。最後被橘警探押進了東京警視廳。  
當天，各大媒體版面是久保遼垣下船被橘押著的那一幕。  
手塚、入江與不二雖帶傷，好在不二處理的當，經包紮後，入江與手塚傷的不算太重，便稍作休息。只有不二一下船，也顧不上這麼多了，跟千葉市立醫院借了房間後，直接驗屍。有了醫院器械的幫助，他的驗屍報告很快就完成。連續數小時的工作，加上腹傷，等入江與手塚等人來找不二聽報告的時候，不二已經累到無法站立，雙眼仍是十分有神。手塚正想勸不二休息，卻被不二拒絕。  
「抱歉，請容我坐著跟你們報告。」不二邊說，手仍捂著復部的傷口。  
「但說無妨。」入江簡短的道。  
不二正色道：「木間與天野身上，有著因為激烈性愛，產生的傷口。我先講天野。」他指了指天野的屍體，又道：「天野的舊傷，之前在郵輪上就已經說了八成，只是有意思的是，他的新傷，我驗到了木間留下毛髮的DNA，其中未被血液染過的傷口以及綁住天野的繩子，也全都驗出了木間的DNA。」不二頓了一頓，續道：「天野沫月，幾乎沒有掙扎的痕跡。」  
手塚與柳生對視一眼。  
橘開言問道：「請問不二，那木間呢？透過入江警督的說法，是直接在他面前被射殺而亡。」  
「木間身上也有多處因激烈性愛，所導致的傷口，不過傷口明顯比較新。」不二道，他指了木間身上的傷，又道：「而且那些傷是新傷，不到十二小時前的產物。更重要的是…。」不二迎上橘的視線，道：「橘前輩好推測，上頭全都驗出了久保遼垣的DNA。另外他的喉嚨有輕微的灼傷，我看了一下報告，是因為喝了烈酒導致。就我所知，久保相當喜愛白蘭地，而頂級的白蘭地酒精濃度也有四十度，喝的急造成食道或喉嚨灼傷也是有可能。」  
柳若有所思的道：「桔平，這可有意思了，高橋前輩知道這麼勁爆的事情，肯定坐不住。原來他要抓的人除了金融犯罪還有其他刑責。」  
柳生皺眉道：「等等，我有一個問題，之前入江前輩有說過，天野的傷是他自願的。假設知道久保如此危險，為何還會待在久保身邊任由對方在性愛上與乞求與求？」  
不二感覺到止痛藥的效果逐漸退去，但仍強撐著身體，正色道：「屍體會說話，不管是在郵輪上被綁在浮雕後面，還是之前的傷，都全有一個共通點，天野沫月幾乎沒有掙扎。假設久保是施虐者，撇去權貴圈與藝術圈的沆瀣一氣，還有一種可能，就是天野對久保有依賴性。有一個心理學名詞在討論天野這種狀況，就是在說被施虐者因為被長期受虐，無法反抗，從恐懼、害怕到同情甚是幫助施虐者。雖說天野已死，但他若是還活著，我想多半也會為久保辯護。藉由一連串的經過，最終認同施虐者，而掩去初時的真相，令受虐者產生自我混淆。」不二頓了一頓，有意無意的看著入江，又道：「而這種狀況在心理學上稱為『斯德哥爾摩症候群』。」  
除了入江，所有人倒抽一口涼氣。  
不二淡道：「至於木間，雖說身上的傷也是久保所為，但他仍有掙扎過。我只能猜測，木間是不是天野死後而取代天野位置的人。」  
不管是木間還是天野的死，幾乎是罪證確鑿，久保遼垣都逃不過。更重要的是，搜查二課手上還有另一張王牌。  
橘對著入江正色道：「入江警探，我謹代表搜查二課向您致謝。謝謝您與同仁的支援，使本次任務得以順利完成。」  
「橘警探客氣了，若非有您們在郵輪上高超的藏匿技巧，單靠我方也無法完成任務。」入江也正色道。  
兩位長官握手，有種惺惺相惜之感。之後是橘與柳兩人先行回去找高橋前輩報告。至於入江也說他們要趕回去警視廳呈報給博源前輩，入江想了想，拉著柳生先離開，表面上丟了一句話說要給手塚和不二稍微休息再回警視廳就好，柳生卻嗅到不平凡的味道。  
手塚看著不二煞白的臉色，擔憂的道：「不二你…。」他看著不二似乎累到隨時能暈過去，有些心疼。  
不二輕笑道：「國光，你都叫我名字了，還要繼續叫我『不二』嗎？」  
手塚一愣，不動聲色的笑了出來，從善如流的道：「周助，睡一下吧，我陪你。」

久保的案子審的非常快，幾乎是在代表刑事課的博源與二課的高橋將報告送上去後，便以驚人的速度審完。也難怪，身為重大金融罪犯與牽扯到刑事教唆殺人案件，不可不慎。  
久保遼垣，從上一秒的倨傲貴族，下一秒變成狼狽不堪的階下囚。  
其中在入江的反復交叉詢問下，久保也招了，木間與天野身上的傷，都是他所為之，而天野之死，也是他請人殺的。  
「你問我動機？一個是工具，一個殺人滅口，不就夠了嗎？」久保瘋狂的笑道。  
要不是入江心理素質優異且精通犯罪心理學，絕對會被久保瘋狂的笑容震的不寒而慄。入江微微一笑，道：「我沒想到一個久保企業社社長的興趣這麼特別。你覺得把這些公諸於世，會有什麼樣的迴響？」  
久保挑眉笑道：「入江警官，你好像沒有真正了解到藝術圈與權貴圈之間的關係吧。藝術圈需要依附我們權貴圈金錢權勢而存活，而我們權貴圈更需要他們來風庸復雅。只不過是各取所需，有什麼好訝異？」  
入江皺眉，真是混亂的圈子，他完全不想瞭解。  
久保湊近入江，哈哈一笑，道：「你知道天野也好，木間也好，剛來找我的時候，都卑微的可憐，讓人想要好好疼愛一番。就算想藉助我在藝術圈取得地位又如何，自然要拿些東西來換。而他們僅有的，正是那端麗的外表，這對我而言就夠了。」他頓了一頓，惡笑道：「順便跟你們家法醫說一聲，他比天野跟木間更漂亮，若能做我的收藏就更棒了。」  
入江眉頭一跳，惡寒了一把，冷淡的應道：「就算你今日不是犯人，我都勸你打消這念頭。」這話要是被不二聽到，大概會被對方拿來當活體解剖對象，另外不二頭頂那兩隻更不是好惹的主。  
「最後，入江警官，有機會的話可以試試看白蘭地，芬芳迷人，你會喜歡的。」久保頓了一頓，又懶懶的笑道：「你放心，我很快就會從監獄裡出來。真是讓你們浪費這麼多時間抓我。」他笑的自信，笑的瘋狂。

警視廳卻來了一位女子，說是要找不二。因不二身上有傷，手塚怕不二太累，便陪著不二去了會客室。對方是一位年約三十初頭歲，有著與天野沫月有著神似五官的清麗女子。正是天野沫月的胞姊，海崎黎瑛。  
海崎黎瑛嘆道：「不二法醫，謝謝你聯絡我。還能讓我將胞弟的遺體帶回去。」  
手塚與不二對看一眼，天野沫月的死法，太殘忍也太難過，他跟他都沒有勇氣對海崎黎瑛解釋真相。  
海崎黎瑛抬起頭，雙眼紅紅的，顯然剛哭過。  
不二輕聲道：「海崎小姐，請您保重。」好像只能說這一句，什麼安慰的話他已說不出來。  
海崎黎瑛顫聲道：「我其實已經知道了，弟弟他…不正常的關係。可是我卻未能阻止他。會發生如此悲劇，我早該要料到的。」那雙杏目，留下兩行淚。  
手塚猶豫了一下，終究開言問道：「海崎小姐，真不好意思，請問您知道木間白喻這號人物嗎？」  
海崎黎瑛點點頭，若有所思的道：「木間白喻啊，是個有才華的孩子，可能比舍弟還要有才。可是運氣不好。在學生時代與舍弟是非常要好的朋友，過去曾見過幾次面。」  
聞言，手塚與不二均是一滯。他們要怎麼開口其實天野沫月就是木間白喻殺的？這個真相，太殘忍，殘忍的讓人難以揭露。  
未料，海崎黎瑛像是鼓起勇氣般，迎上手塚與不二的視線，突然道：「有一件事我希望手塚警探與不二法醫能夠對我坦承。」  
手塚與不二點點頭。既然家屬已經有要面對一切的準備，他們自然不會相瞞。  
海崎黎瑛正色道：「舍弟的死，跟木間白喻及久保企業社社長有關聯吧。」一問出口，海崎黎瑛發現自己的心跳非常快。  
會客室靜默良久，終於由手塚出聲打破沉默：「對。」  
然後手塚與不二沒有看錯，海崎黎瑛那雙眼，閃過一絲黯然。  
海崎黎瑛輕聲道：「是嗎？那我明白了。」那就沒辦法了吧…實現那所謂的，正義。如果對方真的是久保企業社社長的話。然而她沒有想到不二接下來的話。  
不二正色道：「雖然針對天野沫月的死這一案我不能給你太過篤定的答案，但請不要放棄我們，過不多久，指不定有你想要的結果。」  
海崎黎瑛一愣，看看不二再看看手塚，終於笑了出來：「好。」那兩人的雙眼，皆是清澈如鏡，溫和如水。  
送走海崎黎瑛，手塚倒了一杯熱茶給不二，嘆道：「這樣好嗎，對她這麼說。」  
不二聳聳肩，輕笑道：「沒什麼好不能說的，接下來就是真田前輩的事了。」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「好，無論如何，我陪著你。」

久保很快就被送入監獄，但也是在當天下午，付了二十億日圓的保釋金，出獄。他出獄的當天，陽光特別晴朗，彷彿象徵他迎向那條自由的康莊大道。  
還有什麼事是用錢搞不定的？久保覺得心情異常的好。以至於他都沒發現這次送他出獄的，跟押他進警視廳的是同一位警官，橘桔平。  
「久保先生，恭喜你出獄。」橘正色道。  
久保不屑的笑道：「哼，花了這麼多時間審理，最後還不是攔不住我。」  
橘沒有接話，直到領著久保到警視廳大門口，才淡道：「目前狀況是這樣。但我忘了跟你說，我們警視廳有兩個人要送你。」  
久保皺眉，這些人倒底是要做什麼？然而等他真的要離開警視廳時，見兩個修長的人影站在他面前。  
柳開言道：「兩件事，由我先跟你說第一件。久保先生，你的公司包含你名下的存款，全都凍結。唯一沒有凍結的，是支付二十億保釋金的三井銀行活期存款帳戶。」  
久保瞪大雙眼，但他的驚訝還沒有結束。  
另一名來送別久保的人則是真田，只見他遞出一只信封，正色道：「第二件事情，你心知肚明，我就不多說了。這是法院傳票。請你找你認識最厲害的律師，三天後，我們法院見。」  
久保臉色丕變，雙膝一軟跪了下來。

不遠處，這風景卻收盡了手塚與不二的眼底。  
「真田前輩真是太帥了。」不二掩嘴笑道，他笑的直不起腰。  
「…我們竟然在一旁偷看。」手塚苦笑道。不二說要來看，他拗不過他，又不放心他一個人到處跑，只好跟了過來。  
他握著他的雙手，他手心的溫度溫暖宜人。  
他迎上他的目光，他的雙眼閃閃發亮。

天野沫月的歌聲悲傷動聽，雖然最終也如人魚般化成泡沫。  
可泡沫在消逝之前，它的清澈透明，只要有光的地方便能映出彩虹。  
短暫的光芒逝去了，似乎就注定得在黑暗中長眠。  
但如果願意，那怕在何處，只要抬頭，便能見到陽光。


	5. 罪惡共鳴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 當一個人的心中充滿了黑暗，罪惡便在那裡滋長起來，有罪的並不是犯罪的人，而是那製造黑暗的人。  
>  ——雨果

C05.1

小會議室裡沒有開燈，冷光螢幕的藍色給一切籠上了冰冷尖銳的色澤。不二站在冷光螢幕前，教杆點著螢幕，手塚和柳生坐在椅子上像認真聽講的小學生。  
「奇特幾乎總能提供一種線索。一種犯罪越普通，越不具特點，就越難以查明。」不二推推鼻樑上的眼鏡，教杆點了點冷光螢幕上的幾幅圖片，道：「告訴我，看著這幾幅圖，你們能想到什麼？」  
「開膛手，殺手狼牙，狼人。」柳生與手塚應道。  
「沒錯。犯罪特質很明顯，我們馬上就可以把目光鎖定在這些傳統罪犯本身或者他們的崇拜者身上。」不二道，打了個響指，續道：「接下來只要通過進入相關論壇或者檢查類似特定作案工具來源就可以鎖定目標了。」  
「但是，如果我們碰上完全沒有特點的犯罪案件呢？」不二的教杆畫了一個大大的圈，他按下教杆上的按鈕，螢幕上的簡報翻頁，並抱著雙肩把目光投回兩個學生身上，又道：「從這些現場縱觀和細節分析，告訴我你們推測的兇手的作案經過。」  
這對兩個身經百戰的刑警來說並不是什麼難事，兩人對答如流。  
「那，現在告訴我。我們應該把偵查目標鎖定在什麼人身上呢？」不二問道。  
「我認為應該從死者生前的人際關係入手。」柳生道，頓了一頓，又道：「因為從現場痕跡來看極有可能是熟人作案。」  
「但是現場有很明顯的搜索翻動的痕跡，也有暴力破壞的痕跡。」手塚道，張開五指罩在桌面上形成一個房間的假想空間，續道：「而且足跡表明折返走動痕跡明顯，如果是熟人為什麼會對死者家如此陌生？」  
「那如果是兇手隨機作案或者激情作案，我們的偵查方向就相當於被擴大到了各個方面。」柳生應道。  
「所以，這個時候就需要法醫來給你們更多的線索了。」不二微笑道，攤了攤手。  
三人正說著，一個電話接了進來。  
「喂。」手塚接起電話，應道。  
「隊長，分局移交上來一個案子。比較緊急，請您馬上過來。」電話那一頭的同事道。

「高中生集體沉睡？」不二驚訝的道，覺得有些不可思議，又道：「現在馬上就是申請大學的時候了吧？高中生集體沉睡是怎麼回事？」  
「這個事件被封鎖了，沒有報導出來。」手塚道，翻著手上的資料，續道：「涉及的都是學生，而且人數太多，容易引起恐慌。」  
「那為什麼突然提交上專案組？」不二疑惑的問道，抖了抖手裡的紙，又道：「這不應該是醫學上的問題嗎？」  
「所以，他們連幸村都請到了。」手塚答道。  
不二一愣，道：「啊？幸村前輩？」

「這個案子被移交上去就是因為從醫學的角度沒辦法解釋這種狀況。」幸村邊說邊走出封鎖的醫院區域，摘下口罩，又道：「而且，我們今天發現有一個孩子已經陷入重度昏迷，心肺功能開始出現紊亂。」  
「突然出現的？」不二問。  
「突然出現的。」幸村回答，又道：「本來是類似睡眠狀態的狀況，但今天突然出現了這樣的情況。」  
「所以，事故原因到現在也不清楚嗎？」手塚皺眉，到現在才想著找他們介入調查，這些人到底是幹什麼的？  
「市長想參選下一屆議員。」幸村答道，攤手又補了一句：「你懂的。」  
「不懂。」不二笑呵呵地抬手，笑道：「人類的世界我不懂。先把你們檢查化驗的結果給我看看唄。」他皺了皺眉，道：「像這種毫無頭緒的案件，我們該從哪裡入手呢？」不二看著手塚和柳生。  
「從已有的線索入手。」手塚正色道。

「想知道我發現了什麼嗎？」柳生急道，沖進辦公室，又道：「整個年級都睡著了，有一個人安然無恙。」  
「誰？」手塚與不二齊聲問道。  
「市長的兒子。」柳生應道。

「市長的兒子是唯一倖免的人，而市長又在努力壓下這件事。」手塚坐在車上，不二的聲音從電話裡傳來，只聽他又道：「你不覺得這太巧合了？簡直就是…。」  
「此地無銀三百兩。」手塚接話道。  
「對對對！此地無銀三百兩。」不二應道，撓撓頭，他在醫院看化驗分析，又道：「簡直是生怕別人不懷疑。」  
「現在只能先接觸一下了。」手塚說，頓了一頓，續道：「他是個高材生，化學成績尤其出色。而且他有作案時間。」  
「動機呢？」不二反問。  
「總要查一查才知道。」手塚正色道。

C05.2

事關重大，又是專案處理。委由手塚等人專案處理的案子自然是不單純。儘管後面牽涉到種種因素。只是手塚等人萬萬沒想到，首要懷疑及調查的對象，竟是市長宮本誠的兒子，宮本宇。  
而事件發生更是在東京都最為知名、甚至是全國高中的前三志願之一的，開成高校。能在這所偏差值75以上的頂尖高校就讀成績已經非一般人，更何況還能在這所學校稱霸化學成績的宮本宇。  
柳生不知道哪裡弄來宮本宇的在校資料，給了手塚後，又道：「真的是非常優秀，你看第三頁，那個是他在全國高校科展的比賽照片，得了優勝。」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「你能弄來這麼細部的資料我也是很訝異。」他隨手翻看著，越看越覺得宮本宇這孩子真不得了，據說因為那次科展令在座教授驚為天人，甚至有暗示宮本宇能申請他們學校就讀的例子都有。  
柳生訕笑道：「當然得謹慎一點。畢竟牽扯到市長相關的事，萬一稍有弄錯可不得了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「手塚可有任何想法？」  
手塚眉頭皺了起來。他想起剛在公交車上與不二那通電話內容，不二說的不是沒有道理，這樣的巧合是在驚人。可是他也找不出可以入手調查的頭緒。他沈默半晌，開言道：「先從宮本宇調查起。」  
「宮本宇？」柳生訝異的反問道。  
手塚篤定的點點頭，正色道：「對，宮本宇。畢竟現在最可疑的還是宮本宇。」他理了理思緒，又道：「首先，沈睡的學生非常多，如果沒有廣闊的人脈，不可能做到這樣。令外，宮本市長有意要壓下這個案子也疑點重重。光上述這兩點，我們暫時也只能從宮本宇切入調查。」  
柳生瞭然，應道：「我明白了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「那我們去開成高校一趟。」他拿起製服外套，正要出門，卻被手塚攔住。  
「柳生，請等等。我們等一通電話。等周助打電話過來。他剛在電話中說已經拿到化驗報告，此刻應該已與幸村前輩討論出結論來。等聽完他的報告我們再行動。」手塚正色道。  
柳生狐疑的看了手塚一眼，饒富深意一笑。  
手塚一抖，反問道：「怎麼了？」  
柳生笑道：「喔，已經以名字互稱了啊。」  
手塚咳了一聲，乾脆無視柳生的調侃，續道：「總之，我認為周助他們化驗報告的內容也是我們的調查關鍵之一，不可不慎。」  
柳生敷衍的道：「是是是，我還知道事關市長的兒子，更不能打草驚蛇。不然就枉費市長還要求專案處理。」  
手塚點點頭。但話又說回來，不二跟幸村的那段對話也令手塚很在意，他阻止自己繼續想下去。只好強迫自己再將注意力放在柳生遞來的資料上。  
柳生突然道：「幸村前輩不是說，有一個學生他陷入重度昏迷，還引發心肺功能紊亂，我覺得他是關鍵。」  
手塚看了柳生一眼，他也認為是關鍵，另外他亦相信柳生的判斷。他心念一動，又致電給了不二。  
「喂，國光，你找我？正好我這邊也看完化驗報告了，準備要打給你，不過你有什麼事要問？」不二正色問道。手邊依舊翻看著資料。  
「那個心肺功能紊亂的孩子現在狀況怎麼樣？」手塚急問道。雖然聽到不二叫他名字讓他一陣欣喜，但電話的那一頭，聲音有些疲憊又令他有些擔憂。  
不二應道：「你放心，這裡有幸村前輩在，出不了什麼事。剛總算從加護病房轉到一般病房，我跟幸村前輩在看他的化驗報告。」  
「有什麼進展？」手塚問道。  
「我先說大部分的學生的狀況。昏迷的原因已經查出來了。」不二頓了一頓，又道：「是甲苯。甲苯一旦吸入過量或是誤食，在生理上的反應大概就是噁心、頭痛、頭暈目眩乃至昏迷都有可能。那些學生吸入過量的甲苯外，有幾位學生還有誤食。所幸量都不多，晚一些都會醒來。」  
手塚鬆了一口氣，問道：「那你...。」正想問不二的狀況，立刻被對方打斷。  
不二正色道：「國光，這次昏迷的學生一共有一千兩百八十七位，你知道這個數字代表什麼意思嗎？」  
手塚想了一下，答道：「所有高中部的學生？」  
「對。因為學生人數眾多，我們不可能一一確認，怕會有漏網之魚。」不二有些苦惱的道。  
手塚皺眉。他知道快一千三百個學生一一確認狀況有多耗費時間。而不二跟幸村才抽檢兩成就累到不行。他正色道：「沒關係。我跟柳生姑且就從宮本宇這個線索下手。不然這樣一點頭緒也無。」  
不二猶豫一下，反問道：「國光，你知道哪裡最容易取得甲苯嗎？有一個迅速而容易的取得方式，你一定知道，因為那項物品根本唾手可得。」  
「你是說...強力膠？」手塚幾乎連想都沒想，便答道。  
不二點點頭，正色道：「而據柳生對宮城宇的報告來看，以一位化學天才犯案手法，你不覺得有些...太過拙劣了一些？」  
手塚皺眉，不發一語，沈思起來。  
柳生見手塚未應答，拿過手機，問道：「不二，你跟幸村都在醫院嗎？還有那位學生？」  
「幸村前輩去上課了。只剩我跟宮城宇。」不二應道。  
柳生看了手塚一眼，把手機還給對方，意思告訴手塚，請他下指令。  
手塚接過手機，應道：「我明白了。我跟柳生先去開成高校一趟。然後等等會直接聯絡入江前輩，請入江前輩會一會宮城宇。」  
不二點點頭，既然手塚已經決定，他也不好意思多說什麼，他道：「好，如果入江前輩要來醫院一趟的話，請他聯繫我。我已經跟醫院這裡要到一間單人病房，可以讓入江前輩問訊。」  
「那拜託你了，謝謝。」手塚應道。正要掛電話，卻被不二打斷。  
只聽不二又道：「最後，事那位關於心肺功能紊亂的同學，他其實也跟其他同學一樣，吸了過多的甲苯。可因體質偏弱，本身就有在吃心疾的藥物在先，才導致心肺功能紊亂。國光，你清楚我的意思嗎？」  
手塚一愣，隨即應道：「我清楚。」  
這代表這一次甲苯昏迷案件，根本是無差別的犯罪案。不管犯罪者動機是什麼，但扯到人命，還是學生的命，這可是相當嚴肅的事。  
不二點點頭，有些疲憊的道：「我去看看學生，等入江前輩確定要過來，再聯繫我吧，先掛了。」說罷，便掛了電話。  
手塚迎上柳生探究的目光，應道：「你說的對，我們即刻出發至開成高校，然後請入江前輩去醫院一趟。」  
柳生問道：「所以，你還是決定從宮城宇這個線索下手？」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「對。也只有開始著手調查，才會有其他線索。我們動身吧。」  
只要是疑點，都不能放過。  
然而，犯罪者的動機，更是無法忽略。

入江幾乎是接到手塚的電話後，便立刻開著公務車殺到東大附醫，並且在路上順道給了不二電話。因此入江從警視廳趕到宮本宇的病房並沒有花太多的時間。  
「很厲害，居然能在東大附醫弄到單人房。」入江笑著調侃道。  
不二聳聳肩，淡淡的應道：「沒什麼好訝異的吧，不管是透過幸村前輩還是宮本宇的身分，都得要用東大附醫單人病房高規格對待，不是嗎？」他頓了一頓，微笑道：「另外，這個案件到現在都是封鎖消息。」  
入江瞭然的點頭，正色道：「明白。」  
兩人邊走邊說，很快就到了宮本宇的病房。  
事實上宮本宇一點事也沒有，而且精神狀況還相當不錯，俊帥的外貌帶著桀驁不馴的笑容，見到入江出現，也沒有太多的反應。  
「宮本宇同學，你好。我是入江，代表警方，有些事想問你。」入江直接開門見山地道。  
都是聰明人，隱晦什麼的暗示，就全免了。  
「好。而我正好有些事想跟警方說。」宮本宇正色道，他頓了一頓，笑了出來：「我知道警方在懷疑我。但，作為一個化學成績幾乎可以保送東大的高中生來看，您不覺得用甲苯迷昏全校同學這手法太拙劣了嗎？」  
入江挑眉，宮本宇這句話不二幾乎是上一秒才說過，他看了不二一眼，見不二雙手一攤，笑的饒富興致。入江迎上宮本宇的視線，正色道：「對，但很多犯罪還有一個很重要的元素，動機。」

另一方面，手塚跟柳生趕到開成高校。柳生訝異手塚居然不是先找宮本宇的班導師。  
「手塚，這方向不是宮本宇班上的方向。」柳生皺眉道。  
手塚淡道：「對。我知道。我沒有要找宮本宇的班導師。我要去輔導室，調閱學生的資料。就從高中部開始吧。」  
「輔導室？」柳生驚訝的道。  
「周助的話給了我一些方向。假設真的是宮本宇所為，那入江前輩那邊晚一點就會有結論。但假設不是，學校有一個地方專門處理個案的問題學生。」手塚解釋道，他迎上柳生的視線，正色道：「而那個地方就是輔導室。」  
柳生正要邁步前往，手塚卻叫住他。  
「柳生，還有一個很重要的地方，我們要去看現場。雖然用甲苯這手法很拙劣，但能搞到全高中部都昏迷就不簡單。」手塚正色道。  
對，確實不簡單。弄出這麼大的動靜，那傢伙腦袋絕對也不會太差。  
只是差在，犯案動機。

C05.3

他覺得自己走在一條又黑又長的狹窄小路上，周圍都是死一般的沉寂。他拼命地奔跑著，感受到胸口心臟劇烈的跳動，似乎都要衝出胸膛。  
背後是魑魅魍魎的嚎叫，路上伸出荊棘劃破他的皮膚，打斷他的腳步，他覺得自己馬上就要困於深淵萬劫不復。  
突然一道光芒撕裂了黑暗，光芒投落下來，荊棘退下，魍魎退卻，那個人逆光而來，向他伸出了手。  
他下定決心，要為了那個人付出一切。  
病床上的孩子露出了天真而虔誠的笑容，純白的房間裡，這個笑容付現在這樣絕美的臉上，如同天國一般寂靜美好。

「動機……。」宮本宇把手肘搭在旁邊的空椅子背上，笑道：「警官，以動機論犯罪我就更不具備條件了啊。」  
「確實，宮本少爺不僅是學生會會長，數一數二的成績優秀，最受歡迎的學生投票第一位。」入江笑呵呵地自然地接過話頭，又道：「確實不存在無差別攻擊同學的動機啊。」  
「所以，警官先生，你們弄錯了。肯定是有人專門找我不在校的時候弄得，為了嫁禍吧。」宮本道，傲慢地甩甩手腕，續道：「再說了，這麼低級的手段，我是不屑的。」  
「扣扣。」兩聲敲門聲，不二推門進入，手裡捧著五個厚厚的大資料夾走了進來。  
「宮本少爺，我希望你能盡可能多地回憶所有細節。」入江道，他看了看不二，示意他進來，又道：「因為如果不是你，那就會是另一個和你相似的化學能手。」  
「宮本同學，你就讀的學校的高中部，你是唯一一個倖免的人。」不二走過來補充，又道：「其他所有的人都陷入了昏睡，其中有一位芥川安和同學，因為天生體弱，現在已經出現了心肺功能紊亂的情況了。」  
「什麼！？」宮本宇驚道。  
誰料宮本突然態度大變，詫異之下匆忙起身，椅子一下子翻倒在地。  
不二和入江都不動聲色，但兩人心裡都發覺了宮本的反常。  
「他……他現在怎麼樣？」宮本的聲音都帶上了顫抖。  
「不太樂觀，他天生就體弱多病，時常出現心率不穩或者呼吸頻率急促的情況。」不二答道，心下一動，稍微加重了言辭，道：「但鑒於他本來的身體狀況我們也不敢給他加用其他藥物，怕有副作用。」  
「讓我的家庭醫生來看！」宮本急道，一下子撐在了桌子上，正色道：「Aciman醫生是頂尖的醫學教授，他一定可以救他！」

「老實說，我覺得太可疑了。」不二喝了一小口熱咖啡，喃喃道。  
「確實，一個聽聞全校同學都陷入沉睡卻完全不為所動的人，在聽聞芥川的狀況時卻有這樣的反應……。」入江用指尖拎著一杯咖啡，歎了口氣，又道：「肢體語言不會撒謊。他那焦急的樣子，就好像是…。」  
不二接話道：「就好像是『從沒想過會傷害到他』和『馬上就要失去最重要的人』混合的表情。」歎了口氣。  
「但是現在懷疑歸懷疑，我們沒有更多的證據。」入江道。  
「所以新的突破口，就在手塚和柳生他們那裡了。」不二應道。

「你知道我發現了什麼？」柳生有點得意地問手塚。  
手塚看著柳生面無表情。  
柳生一點也不受打擊，搭檔這麼多年，他早就習慣了：「化學競賽的候選人，除了最後優勝的宮本宇，再就是芥川安和，山口慧智還有小林木知。」  
「芥川安和？是那個重病症者。」手塚皺了皺眉。  
「對。這三個人應該都是有嫌疑的。無論是能力還是動機。」柳生笑了笑，鏡片晃過幾道光，又道：「我們應該更深入地調查他們每個人的背景。」

「我沒想到會這樣…。」宮本頹然地癱坐在椅子裡，對那個逆著光站在視窗的人說到，又道：「怎麼會……甲苯是怎麼出現的？甲苯和我發明的新藥物進一步反應，生成了意料之外的新物質…。」  
宮本一拳砸爛了椅子旁的小圓桌，咬牙道：「如果安和出了什麼事，我…。」  
窗前的人冷冷地開口打斷了他：「宮本，你是為了什麼才配置這種藥物呢？」  
宮本沉默了一會兒，再開口時已經回復了那個特優生的冷靜與漠然，卻也帶上了令人心碎的決絕：「他們，他們都該死。他們都在傷害安和……安和受的苦已經夠多了，我不能讓任何人傷害他！」

那天的情景至今歷歷在目。在化學實驗室裡偶然看到一份天才的論證與合成構想，他大為驚奇。一直以來，各方面都非常突出的宮本宇一直把學校裡的同學都當做凡愚看待，他從未想到過這個學校會有可與自己相當的人存在。  
於是當天他特意在實驗室等這份論證的主人。當他看到來人的時候他失望了，一個帶著大眼睛遮住半張臉的人走了過來。雖然對外貌感到失望，但他實在看中這份構想，於是便和對方交談良久。  
本來是很平常的關係，連朋友都算不上。  
一切，在芥川安和的眼鏡掉落的那一刻起，變得不一樣了。  
那是一張太過動人的臉，乾淨秀麗卻不女氣，精緻靈動卻不嬌氣。  
人的內心會影響他的外貌，這句話是對的。  
離異的父母，酗酒的母親，霸淩欺辱或者冷漠無視的同學。芥川安和一直在這樣的環境下成長，原本如同天使的臉龐染上了絕望的寂寥。

也許，正是那個淡淡的笑容和那一句：「能遇到宮本，我已經很幸運了。」才讓宮本宇下了這個決心。  
殺了他們！殺了所有傷害他的人！殺了他們！

C05.4

芥川安和的病房內，籠罩著低氣壓。負責觀察芥川安和的人，此刻情緒異常的糟。  
「讓我出去！醫生，請讓我出去！」芥川懇求道。他知道自己在病房多待一刻，宮本宇就會多擔心他一分。  
幸村頭也沒抬，依舊低頭看著報告。他的情緒糟糕到了極點。早上因為這案子讓他跟不二疲於奔命的檢查學生們的狀況，然後又順手把芥川安和從鬼門關救回來，接著回東大醫學院授課，匆匆用過午飯後，又被入江找來說什麼因為是個案希望幸村東大醫學院大教授可以親自出馬查看芥川安和的狀況。  
「醫生，算我拜託您，請讓我出去！」芥川焦慮的道。他盡量無視於幸村渾身上下散發那種沈重的壓迫感，持續懇求。  
不曉得第幾次，幸村才終於從報告上移開視線，抬頭漠然的看著芥川安和，冷聲道：「你吵的我頭疼。再吵，信不信我為你施打鎮定劑？」  
明明是微笑著說出那段話，卻讓芥川安和一陣悚然。可他仍舊臉色蒼白的回瞪著幸村。  
幸村想起第一次見到不二的情形。但話又說回來，十個芥川安和跟十個宮本宇人加起來，都不及一個不二。他又繼續低頭看著報告，內心卻盤算著下午的課要不要請助教代課的時候，芥川安和病房的門卻被打開了。  
「幸村前輩，讓我接手吧。」不二燦笑道。  
幸村聞聲，抬頭一看，見到不二笑吟吟地看著自己，他挑眉道：「你中午去哪裡了？沒吃飯又喝黑咖啡，等等鬧胃痛不要找我拿藥。」  
不二佯裝沒聽到幸村後面的話，僅應道：「我剛從宮本宇同學那裡趕過來。他們真有兩把刷子呢。」一個讓入江動怒，一個惹的幸村炸毛。只是兩人好修養沒在外人面前展現出來，卻逃不過不二的雙眼。  
幸村道：「宮本宇？那邊狀況還好嗎？」  
不二正色應道：「在病房。」  
芥川安和一凜，臉色微變。不二的回答僅三個字，讓芥川安和腦海中閃過無數可能發生的畫面。  
關心則亂，以至於芥川安和根本忘記宮本宇不可能會有事。他完全忘記了。  
幸村顯然感覺到芥川安和的情緒，冷聲道：「你與其有時間關心你同學，不如顧好自己。」他將手上報告一把塞到不二的手中，又道：「還有，順便提醒你，來接我班的那傢伙，專看死人。」  
芥川安和皺眉，看著不二跟幸村。  
不二迎上芥川安和的視線，輕笑道：「前輩說的沒錯喔。」  
幸村看了看時間，他又要趕課，沒空跟不二與芥川安和廢話。順手把門帶上，大步流星的離開病房。  
房間內沉默半晌，直到芥川安和開口，他顫聲道：「你說宇在病房，是真的嗎？」  
不二微笑著點頭。他也不算說謊，宮本宇確實被入江留在病房，可他捕捉到芥川安和的神情閃過一絲困惑與一絲擔憂。不二不再去看芥川安和，而是低著頭看起報告，神情越發認真起來。  
幸村塞到他手裡的那份報告，不二不是沒有看過，只是幸村不愧是東大醫學系大教授，在報告上以藍筆用力的地方，立刻吸引他的注意。不二畢竟是幸村帶大的，對方的想法就算不用化成文字，也明白他想表達什麼。  
至於宮本宇和芥川安和，雙重確認，他們關係確實不凡，剩下的，就等手塚那邊傳來消息。他要先安頓好芥川安和。  
「你能放我出去嗎？」芥川安和問道，看不二笑的親和，或許對方比較好講話，他保持著姑且一試的心態問道。  
不二淡淡的應道：「我終於知道為什麼前輩頭痛了。」他頓了一頓，抬頭迎上芥川安和的目光，定定的望入芥川安和的目光，正色道：「你的命是前輩救回來的，我可不希望有輪到我看你的一天。」  
芥川安和一滯。對方好像看透了他。  
不二按了服務鈴。沒多久，病房內出現兩名攜帶針筒的護理人員。  
「你打算做什麼？」芥川安和驚道。  
不二柔聲道：「你好好待在這裡吧。他們只是為你施打鎮定劑。我還有其他事要辦。」接著他交代護理人員一些事情。  
芥川安和在昏睡之前聽到不二說的最後一句話，似乎是：「好好看著他。絕對不能讓他離開視線。」接著眼前一黑，他再度昏睡過去。  
不二離去前，看了芥川安和最後一眼。剛剛他在他眼裡看到寂寥。  
如死一般的寂寥。

手塚與柳生兩人飛快的看著學校提供的資料，再加上他們本身所有的資訊網。調查的過程中，電話卻響了起來，是不二打來的。雖說他與柳生已在調查化學競賽的四位候選人，但幾乎是不二的這一通電話讓手塚與柳生瞬間減少調查其中兩人的必要。  
「周助，你還在東大附醫嗎？那邊有什麼新的發現？」手塚急問道。  
不二不急著回答手塚，而是道：「你先說說你跟柳生目前的進度。」  
手塚便將化學競賽四位候選人的事情說給不二聽。但還沒說完，卻已被不二打斷。  
不二簡短的解釋他與入江發現了芥川安和與宮本宇兩人的關係，那種超乎尋常的在意與關心。另外就是，他交叉比對報告的內容。不二正色道：「山口慧智與小林木知基本上已經可以排除嫌疑的範圍。」  
手塚點點頭，應道：「你是說，除了甲苯，化驗結果還有另一個原因，導致學生們沈睡未醒？」  
不二篤定的道：「對，我想我錯了。因為那個物質劑量太少，且要不是幸村前輩質疑並且出面借到東大附醫更精密的機械，我們幾乎驗不出來。簡單說，學生們的昏迷，不是單單吸入甲苯，而是誤吸一種特殊物質，僅需一點的量，便能讓人陷入沉睡。」他理了理思緒，又道：「該怎麼說呢，就好像是在試驗新開發的藥。」  
當時幸村在報告企圖所傳達給不二的訊息是這樣的：「如果只是甲苯，學生們不可能昏迷這麼久。」  
聞言，手塚與柳生不安的對看一眼，新開發的藥？是在做什麼？化學實驗？拿全校學生當實驗母體？有沒有想過任何可能？  
「不二，請你再說的詳細一點。」柳生正色道。  
「你所說的那兩位同學，我與幸村前輩看了他們的化驗報告，兩人身上都驗出了那項物質。」不二正色道，頓了一頓，續道：「但是有趣的是，芥川安和同樣也驗了出來，可儘管體質偏弱，卻是所有同學們當中最早清醒的一位。你們知道真正原因是什麼嗎？」  
手塚皺眉。如果新藥可以讓人沉睡，那有沒有可能是⋯他靈光乍現，道：「你是說，芥川安和早已服下保底的藥？」  
「答對了。」不二道。他沈默半晌，又道：「剩下的，我在芥川安和身上搜到了隨身藥物，已經正在化驗物質。等有最新的進展再跟你們說。先掛了。」  
「好。」手塚簡短的應了一聲。接著他迎上柳生的目光，正色道：「這下我們算是少走了一些冤枉路。不過周助剛剛說的三點我有些在意。」  
「你想說的是，有什麼可以讓只有高中部師生們吸入新藥的方式嗎？」柳生問道。  
手塚點點頭，應道：「對。」他抬頭，凝視著天花板上安裝的空調機，心中已有了答案。他又道：「還有一個，吸入甲苯要怎麼解釋。」  
柳生卻笑了出來，道：「你好像沒注意到呢，高中部大樓旁，正好在蓋建新的校舍。」  
手塚挑眉看著柳生，道：「最後，最苦手的，是犯罪動機。」他看了看已經取得的資料，又道：「看來，該是我們找周助他們會合的時候。」

實驗室中，不二看著儀器跳出的數據，眉頭一皺。撥了一通電話給了藥學專家白石。不二聽到白石的回答後，他知道了，這才是解開兇手的關鍵。他印下了報告結果，便匆匆的離開實驗室。卻在長廊上與他人撞了個滿懷。  
「走的這麼匆忙，是為了要找我嗎？」那人道，聲音耳熟之極。  
不二回過神來，萬萬沒想到自己剛才撞到的人是手塚。看著手塚揉著胸口，不二歉然道：「抱歉，撞疼你了嗎？」原來自己走神走到連穿梭在他再熟悉不過的東大附醫還能撞到人。  
手塚點點頭，應道：「你身上的骨頭太多了。」  
不二燦笑了出來。  
手塚瞥見不二手上的報告，說道：「走吧，你應該有事情要跟我說。我與柳生，正好也有消息要帶給入江前輩跟你。」

不二向東大附醫借了一間小型的研討室。入江也已與他們會合。只是在入江的堅持下，竟然還帶著宮本宇過來。著實令手塚等人驚訝了一把，他們向入江投以詢問的目光，然而入江一直沒有開口解釋。  
研討室內，關起門來，是嚴肅的討論。  
然以入江強勢主導的會議，根本把宮本宇當作空氣，卻也不讓他離開研討室。  
而宮本宇也好修養，就看著這些警官們在自己眼前『破案』，他有些好笑的看著他們，要不是因為入江拿住他的弱點，他才不會像個白癡一樣坐在這裡聽廢話。  
手塚等人與入江合作多個案子後，也早已深知入江的脾氣。便順著入江的意思報告發現的結果。  
柳生率先拿出向開成高校總務室拿到的學校空調的管線圖，不二的懷疑是對的，開成高校的空調管線，高中部與國中部是分開兩台主空調機。也就是說，根本只要在高中部的主空調機上動手腳，便可以讓所有高中部的師生們陷入沉睡。  
只讓高中部的師生們陷入沉睡。  
真是厲害，居然用這麼曖晦的方式下藥，少許的劑量，幾乎快要逃過了警方的法眼。不二其實也說對了，如果只是甲苯，這麼低階的手法，無論是宮本宇或是芥川安和，都不可能去用。  
然後手塚在拿出用手機拍攝的新棟校舍施工畫面。僅僅是看著畫面跟學校的地圖，吸入甲苯的原因也有了答案。  
入江沉思道：「我有個疑問，為什麼一開始幸村跟不二都說是因為全校師生吸入過量的甲苯？」  
手塚拿出幸村與不二抽查的學生名單，又拿出相對應的學生資料，正色道：「只能說太不湊巧了，幸村前輩與周助抽查的學生們，大部分不是在上家政課就是在上美術課。」他敏銳的捕捉到坐在自己身旁不二的神情閃過一絲黯然，桌底下，大手一翻覆上他冰冷的手。手塚頓了一頓，又道：「我與柳生詢問過學校老師，無論是家政課還是美術課，剛好近期的作品都是要用到大量的強力膠。如果是在學校那種室內環境，會吸入相對偏多的甲苯也有可能。而且周助之前也說，甲苯在體內的殘留時間可以很久，因此會驗出甲苯也不意外。」  
不二苦笑道：「抱歉，讓你們繞了這麼大的圈子。是我的錯。」  
眾人看著不二蒼白疲憊的容顏，除了要負責開成高校昏睡師生的情況，還要化驗報告什麼的，哪可能怪他啊…。不二肯定忙到連飯也沒吃。  
意外的，包含入江在內，卻給了不二一個溫暖的眼神。  
宮本宇可沒那個興致看著警官們『破案』，倨傲的臉龐寫滿不耐煩。  
入江點點頭，正色道：「手塚的解釋，我姑且接受了。不二那邊呢，既然已經拿到新藥的化驗報告，有沒有什麼特別的發現？」  
不二被入江點名，將手上的報告放到桌上，淡淡的開言道：「基本上藥的成分都沒什麼特別的。不過有一味成分讓我很在意。」他頓了一頓，說出了那味成分。在場的人面色如常，卻只有一人臉色丕變。  
宮本宇這下終於將視線落在了不二身上，而不二湛藍的雙眼也迎上他的目光。  
只聽不二正色道：「宮本同學，如果不是透過Aciman教授，別說是一般藥師了，那個還正在開發的成分，恐怕也只能從你家庭醫生那裡取得，我說的對吧？」  
宮本宇驚訝的說不出話來。他從沒想過成也新藥，敗也新藥。但他總覺得自己應該要說點什麼，不然會被這些警方牽著鼻子走。他挑眉問道：「你怎麼有我研發的新藥？」  
不二淡道：「很意外嗎？我從芥川安和身上翻出來的。」他從口袋掏出一個藥盒，放在桌上。  
宮本宇僅一瞥，就知道不二沒說錯，那的確是芥川安和的隨身藥盒。他在想起同學們的臨床反應，宮本宇心中已有了答案。  
不二厲聲道：「你在想『如果芥川同學把藥物用完，就不會只有昏迷』，但很抱歉，我必須跟你說，就算芥川同學把所有藥量用完，同學們也只會『昏迷』而已，不可能『殺死』他們。你的藥，有一個成分出了很大的問題。」  
眾人聞言，神情嚴肅起來。這才是芥川安和與宮本宇下藥的真正原因嗎？殺死所有同學？  
宮本宇哼了一聲，並不接話。  
手塚卻在這時候接話道：「還有，我調查過學校的出勤紀錄，今天早上你剛好請假，有完美的不在場證明，我也看過點名簿跟問過初中部的同學，都說你沒有到學校。所以，告訴我，宮本同學，新藥是透過芥川同學下的，對嗎？」  
宮本宇戲謔的笑道：「那又如何？那些人全都該死。」  
入江點點頭，應道：「可我看好像不是這樣呢。如果依照不二的說法，就好像那個新藥成分是『刻意被換成』不致命的那種，而且下藥也只用了三分之二。我雖然沒有你或不二這麼懂化學，可我比誰都懂心理。」他雙眼眨也不眨的盯著宮本宇，又道：「有沒有可能，是因為你的搭檔根本沒有要全部人…死？」  
宮本宇別過頭去，雙手抱胸，不發一語。  
入江暗笑了一下，某種程度上猜中了。  
所以宮本宇是表現出『防衛性』的肢體語言。果然還是太好懂了。  
「不能跟我們說原因嗎？我想過所有可能，唯一會讓你下毒手殺害同學們的可能，就是芥川同學遭到校園霸凌。」柳生推著眼鏡，正色道。  
宮本宇不怒反笑，問道：「校園霸凌？警官有搞錯嗎？我宮本宇何許人也，豈有可能被人霸凌？」  
柳生順著宮本宇的話，說道：「對，所以我說的不是你，是芥川同學。看你是要自己說，還是我幫你說。」  
宮本宇狐疑的看著柳生，看來警方肯定掌握到什麼資訊，才有辦法說得如此篤定。不行，他要保護芥川安和。  
不二搖頭嘆道：「柳生，這樣宮本同學是不會願意說的。」他看著宮本宇，又道：「容我提醒你，你給芥川同學的保底藥，成分出了一些意外。假設連新藥都出現紕漏，那保底藥的意外有沒有可能對芥川同學產生致命的影響？」  
宮本宇大驚，這才是他最害怕的事。他連忙從椅子上站起，卻被身旁的入江按住肩膀，他怒瞪著這一位一開始就拿芥川安和要脅他的警官。  
卻在這時，一名護理人員魯莽的打開了研討室的門，且臉上掛著焦慮的神色，急道：「抱歉，打擾各位，可是…不管是誰都好…。」她很快認出了不二，又道：「芥川同學的狀況似乎不太好，而負責的幸村教授現在又不在，該怎麼辦？」  
宮本宇正想要接話，可不二已經站起身來，對著護理人員應道：「我去吧。」接著宮本宇看著不二給了在場所有人員一個令人心安的微笑。他想掙脫入江，但一點都使不上力，只能眼睜睜看著不二跟著醫護人員離開。  
研討室內在不二與醫護人員離去時，陷入一陣沉默。  
直到宮本宇捏著眉心，努力讓心情平靜下來，開言道：「我都說吧。拜託你們全衝著我來就好，請不要找安和的麻煩。」

很意外的，宮本宇將事情的所有經過都說了。其中包括了他跟芥川安和相遇的情形，是在高二那年夏天。兩人都同為開成高校的直升生，可卻是到高二才相識。  
只是宮本宇卻恨自己遇到芥川安和的時間太晚，原來芥川安和在初中時期一直遭到同學們的霸凌與排擠。而這些同學們大部分也直升了開成高中部。雖然說芥川安和校園霸凌的情況在他遇上宮本宇之後便沒再發生過，可宮本宇僅一想到芥川安和曾經遭受那樣的對待，就認為那些同學不可原諒。  
而兩人研發的新藥，卻是契機。  
一個可以讓全校師生都付出代價的契機。  
他們商議已定，便選在今天，也就是新校舍動工的這段期間下手。  
至於芥川為什麼沒有將他給他的藥全部用完，宮本宇不得而知。  
宮本宇說的過程中，宛若陷入自己深深的回憶，也沒再去管眾警官的反應。不過講了一個段落，他抬起頭，問道：「請問這樣我跟安和會有罰則嗎？」  
柳生待要回答，卻被入江阻止。  
入江應道：「不止這些吧，你繼續說下去。最後我再回答你。」  
「喔。」宮本宇應了一聲。  
雖然說芥川安和校園霸凌的事情已經緩和甚至銷聲匿跡，但另一件事卻讓芥川安和更加痛苦不堪。  
芥川夫人的酗酒問題。  
沒有錯，芥川夫人的酗酒問題越演越烈，而且已經到了會對芥川安和動手腳的地步。若非宮本宇與芥川安和交好，根本很難發現芥川安和身上多有新傷，都是芥川夫人對芥川安和動手動腳的證明。  
簡單說，就是酗酒問題，再度延伸的家庭暴力。  
本就體質羸弱的芥川安和，身體更差，要不是有宮本宇的家庭醫生撐著，怕是芥川安和虛弱到一覺不醒，眾人也不會太訝異。  
「我說完了，你們有什麼要問的？」宮本宇抬眼，看了所有警官一眼，正色問道。  
在場的手塚等人對看一眼，迅速的反應出這件事的輕重緩急。  
入江代為開言道：「我只問一個問題，你相信警方嗎？」  
宮本宇迎上入江的目光，半晌，終於點點頭，非常篤定的。

＊ ＊ ＊

誰也沒有想過案情會是這樣的進展。在四人閉關談話後，竟是由犯人與警方合作的發展。至於芥川安和，事實上早在幸村出手後，就已脫離險境。  
可是當宮本宇抱著芥川安和，那難掩擔憂的神情，在旁的人看了，都有些為他們的感情而動容。  
這下剩下最後的問題，要怎麼對芥川夫人作出法律制裁？  
宮本宇與芥川安和商談了一整夜，芥川安和終究難以同意。  
而一整夜未闔眼，好幾餐都顧不上吃的不二，手摀著胃，在一旁淡淡的道：「當一個人的心中充滿了黑暗，罪惡便在那裡滋長起來，有罪的並不是犯罪的人，而是那製造黑暗的人。芥川同學，你沒有錯。你首要做的，是迎向黑暗，才會發現即使是在黑暗中，也會有人向你伸出援手，比如說宮本同學。」  
聞言，芥川安和掉下淚來，哭著點點頭。  
這件事幾乎是在芥川安和同意後，以驚人的速度進展著。  
原來宮本宇早有這個想法很久，蒐證上也早已有所準備。只是苦於沒有對策。可這一次有了警方的幫忙，應該會順利吧。

隔天一早，宮本宇送芥川安和返家，開車送他們的人是手塚與坐在副駕駛的不二。  
不意外的，芥川夫人一開門，見到芥川安和，不由分說就是一巴掌。  
宮本宇雖然心疼，但也只能先看芥川安和捱這一掌，但他仍忍不住的道：「阿姨，請您不要再對安和施暴。」  
芥川夫人與芥川安和如出一轍的精緻面容，神情卻扭曲的醜陋，她戲謔的道：「小夥子，我管教我兒子，關你什麼事？」說罷，又是一巴掌，這一掌是打向宮本宇。  
宮本宇連想都沒想，仗著男生的力氣優勢，直接扣住芥川夫人的手腕。  
芥川夫人怒道：「你給我放開！」  
宮本宇正色道：「阿姨，我是認真的，請您不要再對安和施暴了。」  
芥川夫人怒極反笑，她沒有回答宮本宇的問題，另一手一揚，一巴掌結結實實的打在宮本宇的臉上，宮本宇的臉龐沒多久便紅腫了起來。  
宮本宇咬牙，他知道現在不是回手的時候。正當他一籌莫展之際，卻聽到一陣敲門聲。宮本宇恨恨的放開芥川夫人的手腕，轉身應門，然後他笑了出來。  
門外站著一位高挑英俊的男子，他先是亮出警察手冊，上頭寫著警官的名字。他又道：「芥川夫人，你的罪刑我已掌握。請你跟我走吧。」  
芥川夫人腦中一片空白，等回過神來，她的雙手被銬上金屬手銬，她怒道：「你們都給我記住！」可不等她多說一句話，已被手塚強勢的押著離開。

從決定要幫助芥川安和自家暴陰影走出來，到抓拿芥川夫人，這中間過程驚人的迅速。幾乎不到十二個小時。  
至於芥川安和之後便在宮本家安頓了下來。  
說來也好笑，因為宮本誠不希望這件事鬧大，所以當宮本宇提出了希望可以讓家裡代為照顧芥川安和時，宮本誠居然沒有太大的反彈便應了下來，這倒讓宮本宇與芥川安和吃驚了一把。  
宮本宇想了想，最終仍是帶著芥川安和，來到警視廳去拜訪手塚跟不二。  
會客室內，四人相對而坐。另外三人都還好，只有不二異常疲憊，手也摀著胃部。手塚看不下去，拿了藥讓他服下。  
宮本宇交代完芥川安和的事後，思量半晌，終於開口問道：「我想起來了，警官們為了顧上我們，似乎還沒跟我說，我與安和是不是有刑責上的問題。」  
不二儘管胃痛的難受，聽到宮本宇的問題，仍是勉力笑著答道：「該怎麼說呢，應該算是誤打誤撞吧。你的同學們在當天下午，就全部甦醒並且回去學校上課了。基本上他們除了睡了一陣子，並沒有任何損傷。加上 貴校高層與令尊都希望不要把事情鬧大，所以這件事可以說是壓了下來。」他頓了一頓，笑嘆道：「這樣也好吧，剛好也就保護了你們兩人。」  
宮本宇與芥川安和驚訝的對看一眼，他們兩人鬧出這麼大的動靜，居然這樣就沒事了？  
手塚接話道：「我們當初除了因為宮本市長的要求外，還有考量到你們尚未成年，所以才成立專案調查小組。你們放心，所有調查經過，都不會公開。」  
宮本宇與芥川安和均是一愣，但很快，兩人綻放出微笑。他們突然站起身，朝手塚與不二深深鞠躬，齊聲道：「謝謝您們。也請您們代我們向入江警官與幸村醫生道謝。」  
手塚不敢受禮，連忙起身讓開。  
而不二卻因為胃痛的關係，只能苦笑著看著他們。看著手塚送芥川安和與宮本宇離開。

不過這樣就好了吧，芥川安和與宮本宇離開前，手塚與不二看到了他們最燦爛的笑容。  
尤其是芥川安和，那雙秀氣的眉眼，閃爍著本來就該擁有的、讓人難以忽視的靈氣。  
這才是他們這年紀該有的笑容。  
兩位少年攜著手，朝著有陽光的方向奔去。  
拋開過去，迎向未來。


	6. 特點：手塚篇-自審

前言  
「周助，你才從美國飛回來，不先睡一下？我記得你後天就要上工了對吧？」幸村懶懶的道，不苟同的看著已經正在閱讀同事資料的不二。  
不二抬頭笑了笑，應道：「沒事，我還不累。」  
幸村皺眉，哪不累…時差的疲憊全寫在臉上。但他也不戳破，換個方式，道：「對了，弦一郎說他今晚會早點回來。」  
果然，不二聽到真田的名字，應道：「是是是，我晚一點會乖乖去睡覺。不過在這之前，我有些問題想要請教真田前輩。」  
這句話剛好被剛進門的真田聽得一清二楚，兩人身後傳來一道清冷的聲音，道：「周助，你打算問我什麼？」  
不二笑著拿起資料，在真田眼前晃了一晃，應道：「關於警界神話，手塚國光。」  
幸村與真田對看一眼，關於手塚的事情實在太多了，不曉得不二想知道什麼。  
不二輕笑道：「幸村前輩、真田前輩，別這麼嚴肅。我只是想要了解這個人。」  
所謂知己知彼，戰無不克。能先瞭解同事，之後相處會比較順利一些。  
真田思量一會兒，少見的開言道：「我可以跟你說。不過你要答應我，聽完之後，要聽幸村的話。」  
不二燦笑了出來，點點頭，應道：「好。」  
三人的對話，一如既往。對他總是滿含著的關心。

正文  
五年前冬天，發生一個震驚社會的事。  
一位男子闖入有兩歲孩童以下的家宅，殺害的對象是一名青壯年人。  
如果放在一個家的定位，就是父親或是長兄之類的腳色。  
這個案子很早之前就已經查出來兇手是誰，可犯人仍舊逍遙法外，尚未逮捕。然其犯下的罪刑深重，就連新進警局的工作同仁，都知道他。  
都知道他叫佐佐木擎。全國人也知道他，因為他是警方官方宣布的，通緝犯。  
當名字被公告時，說也奇怪，犯人居然銷聲匿跡，連犯案的新聞都沒有。  
警方努力追查，仍舊無果。  
佐佐木案，並不是懸案，卻是一個兇手仍尚未受到制裁的案子。

＊ ＊ ＊

三年前，十一月，中秋，下午，天氣微陰而飄雨。  
一名有著淺褐色、帶著眼鏡，外貌清秀的二十四歲青年，對著隔壁的同事道：「手塚，你相信有無法抓到的犯人嗎？」柳生並不知道，他的搭檔未來是一位警界神話。  
被喚作手塚的，是一位有著金髮、五官英俊帶著無框眼鏡的二十四歲青年，兩人似乎才剛結束完今天的行程。正在搭電車趕往東京車站。  
手塚聳聳肩，他知道柳生講的是什麼事。  
兩年前那個懸而未解的案，一直是博源前輩心中的痛。無法給社會大眾交代，更無法對家屬解釋。  
發生在日本的首府，東京都，一個沒有解決的案子，對警方而言，是怎樣的壓力不言可知。也因此，不難發現就算是新進同仁，上司們第一個一定是對他們交代這個案子的來龍去脈。  
運氣好也好，僥倖也好，都希望有誰可以將犯人繩之以法。  
然而，柳生是直到事後才知道，之所以能成功，絕對不是因為僥倖。  
捷運很快就到了站，車速逐漸緩了下來，他們的目的地，東京車站。人來人往的行人，手塚卻感到一絲窒息與不安。  
柳生敏銳的感覺到情緒緊繃的手塚，關心的問道：「手塚，你沒事吧？」手塚的臉色有些發白。  
手塚搖搖頭，他應該沒有看錯。憑著記憶，他好像看到那個人影。不管如何，都得賭一把。就算輸了也沒關係，畢竟也沒有損失。手塚轉頭看著柳生，低聲道：「柳生，你聽我說，等等一下車，你去聯絡月台。」  
「聯絡月台？要做什麼？」柳生好奇的問道。他與手塚搭檔也有一年半，合作過多項案件，第一次聽到手塚並沒有針對自己的行動多加解釋。  
手塚正色道：「沒時間了，你一下車，就廣播伊藤陽子女士。」琥珀色的雙眼，有著令人難以忘記的清澈。  
柳生一驚。  
伊藤陽子，印象中，不就正好是佐佐木殺人案的那位受害者？然也因伊藤的堅強，完全配合警方，才讓這一個殺人案找出兇手。只可惜仍未能抓住。  
柳生見手塚不似在開玩笑，低聲問道：「那你呢？」  
手塚應道：「等等來第八車廂出口處，我要你找到伊藤陽子，然後過來跟我會和。就讓月台這樣廣播就好。」他邊說邊將風衣脫下來塞到柳生手中，等等指不定要一場硬戰。  
柳生還來不及問，萬一伊藤陽子根本就不在東京車站的話，該怎麼辦的時候。列車已經到站。他與手塚所在的五號車廂，幾乎是一開門，手塚便大步離去，連個身影或更多的解釋都不給柳生。柳生摸摸鼻子，太深知對方的直覺的他，也沒多加思索，直奔月台而去。

僅憑著第一眼的印象。列車第八車廂出口處。手塚真心覺得自己真是瘋了。從柳生到出站月台，以他行走的速度，大概要三分鐘。  
所以手塚只有三分鐘的時間確認自己的猜測。但也沒時間細想了。  
他很快就找到他的目標，明明就是室內，這人卻戴著帽子，就連風衣的衣領也弄得老高。雖說不是所有人這樣穿都覺奇怪，可那位身穿卡其色風衣的人，怎麼穿都十分奇怪。要不是仗著手塚自身驚人的記憶力，他還很難在短時間內拜託柳生與他配合。  
還好剛在車上他就已經發現，他的目標並沒有同夥。算是不幸中的大幸。也還好他今天並沒有穿著制服出外勤。  
手塚看了一下手錶，兩分半。沒時間耽擱了。他加快腳步，趕上那人。輕輕的拍了拍他的肩膀，那人有些防備性的轉過頭，手塚淡道：「先生，你的票卡掉了。」  
然而，僅短短的、不到半秒鐘的眼神對視，手塚確定他猜對了。  
略為下垂的眼角，挺直的鼻梁，蒼白的膚色，下巴的黑痣，年約三十五歲身穿卡其色風衣的的青年，正是佐佐木擎。  
佐佐木擎一愣，身上搜了搜，確實發現自己的票卡不在身上，而手塚的手上拿著正是一張票卡。他鬆了一口氣，笑道：「謝謝你，票卡若是遺失，我會很困擾的…。」他正要去拿手塚手中的票卡。只是手塚卻拿的死緊。  
手塚皺眉道：「抱歉，我初次來這裡，想請問中央區的警察博物館怎麼…。」他話還沒說完，對方幾乎是聽到『警察』兩個字後，臉色丕變。  
佐佐木擎慍怒道：「我不知道，你快把票卡還給我！」說罷，正要去搶。可他個頭小手塚一個頭，手塚有身高的優勢。  
手塚對佐佐木的反應有些滿意，但仍沒大意，他在佐佐木擎耳邊冷聲道：「伊藤龍介，你還認得他嗎？」牆上時鐘顯示他只剩一分半。  
佐佐木擎聞言，臉色一陣慘白。他怒瞪著手塚，已經故不了這麼多了。這人好像知道他的身分，而且似乎也不是簡單的人物，他自認為打不過。連忙拔腿就跑。  
未料，手塚身形更快，幾乎是幾步就趕上佐佐木擎，二話不說。然而佐佐木擎這一次早有所防備，掏出藏在身上的防身短刀，一刀向手塚刺來。  
手塚皺眉，好在他反應夠快，才閃過要害。可佐佐木擎幾乎是發狠似的，像是要殺手塚滅口一般，招招致命。可對於學過柔道的手塚，在他眼裡只能說招不成調。看慣對方的身法，心裡惦量著。  
剩一分鐘。手塚快沒時間。  
剛好，佐佐木擎一刀向自己的鼻尖刺來，手塚卻已算準，側身讓過，抓起佐佐木的手臂，竟是一招過肩摔，刀也在手塚的出手下，應聲落地。  
同時間，月台人員廣播道：「伊藤陽子女士，伊藤陽子女士，請您聽到廣播後，趕往第三號月台，謝謝。」  
手塚確信，他在佐佐木擎的眼裡，看到不可置信。

等柳生帶著伊藤陽子趕過來與手塚會合的時候，便見到一名三十五歲的青年，放在背後的雙手已銬上金屬手環，跪在手塚面前，神情有些激動，似乎在向手塚懺悔或是坦承罪刑之類的事。  
可手塚波瀾不驚的面容，對佐佐木擎的話不為所動，僅是蹲下身與佐佐木平視。  
當柳生在月台真的見到伊藤陽子攜著她五歲兒子伊藤大介的時，深深感到不可思議。他實在非常擔心萬一手塚判斷錯誤該怎麼辦。光是在東京車站真的可以找到伊藤陽子這件事就已經很讓人覺得不可思議，更遑論是不是真的能抓到佐佐木擎。  
有時候破案跟抓犯人就是這麼一回事，所有人都會幫你，連老天也是。  
手塚這一次便是這句話最好的詮釋。  
佐佐木擎與手塚身旁為了一圈的人牆，手塚似乎已表明身分。所以群眾們便也看著手塚抓犯人的戲碼。  
那精采程度簡直堪比電影情節。  
東京人雖然有禮而生疏，但此刻見到手塚制伏了一位犯人，仍是圍著手塚，感覺像就像是，只要手塚一開口，要揍犯人也好，他們都願意代勞。  
聰明如手塚，早就向眾人告知了犯人的身分，以及他犯下的罪刑。  
佐佐木擎閉上雙眼，如果說視線可以殺死人，他的腦袋早就與身體分家不曉得幾百次。這群人，沒有動手，眼神卻冷冽如刃。只是，他根本不知道手塚打算做什麼。直到他聽到另一位警官的話，才又睜開雙眼，雙眼瞪的很大。  
「手塚，抱歉我來遲了。還有，我把伊藤陽子女士帶了過來。」柳生道。  
佐佐木擎聞言，一看，見一名身穿連身白裙的清麗女子，左手牽著一名五歲男孩。他又再看看手塚，完全不解手塚將伊藤陽子找來所為何事。  
手塚點了點頭，正色道：「請問是伊藤陽子女士嗎？我是警方，手塚國光。」  
伊藤陽子有些疑惑，但仍認真的點了點頭，應道：「對，我是。」正在想到底為什麼警方會突然找上自己，直到她見到跪在手塚身旁的男子，倒抽一口氣。那是她做惡夢都會夢到的那一夜，丈夫之死，拜他所賜。伊藤陽子本來有些疲憊的神情，此刻雙眼卻是炯炯有神，朝佐佐木擎的方向瞪了過來。  
可出乎所有人的意料，手塚確定完伊藤陽子的身分後，卻對著伊藤陽子的兒子，伊藤大介，溫言道：「孩子，你能走近我嗎？」  
伊藤大介有些猶豫，也不曉得跪在地上的男子是誰，可他感覺到牽著自己的手的母親，似在隱忍著激動。他抬頭看了伊藤陽子一眼，伊藤陽子卻是放開他的手，篤定的對他點了點頭。得到母親的許可，伊藤大介才走近手塚。本來有些緊張的他，卻在對視上手塚溫潤而堅定的神情時，情緒也安穩了下來。  
手塚要制伏犯人，沒辦法接近伊藤大介。還好手塚有身高與身型的優勢，尚能制伏的了。可他不敢保證一個人可以制伏發狠起來的佐佐木擎。  
伊藤大介雖然走的不快，但仍是走到了佐佐木擎的面前。  
手塚猜對了，佐佐木擎在見到伊藤大介時，有些激動，似乎要掙脫他，可手塚可是苦練柔道上來，僅是在他下顎上施力，便讓佐佐木擎失了力氣。  
「警察先生。」伊藤大介不明白手塚叫他的用意何在，但仍是對手塚有禮的道。  
手塚點點頭，厲聲道：「孩子，你真該看看這個傢伙。」他手上用力，捏著佐佐木擎的下巴，用力的捏著，又道：「他就是五年前殺害你父親的兇手。好好看清楚，這是犯人的長相。」他的聲音不大，但周遭鴉雀無聲，所有人聽的清清楚楚。  
伊藤大介點點頭，迎上佐佐木擎的視線。但對方凶惡的眼神讓他嚇到哭了出來。  
佐佐木狠狠瞪著伊藤大介，臉部表情扭曲了起來。  
手塚正色道：「孩子，請你好好的看著他。記住他的長相。他就是殺了你親生父親的人。」他根本不讓佐佐木擎有別過頭的機會，手上加壓，那力道幾乎快要捏碎佐佐木擎的下顎。  
伊藤大介雖然在哭，但手塚的話有一種魔力，有一種力量，讓他強迫自己去迎上那對如噩夢般的目光。  
佐佐木擎與伊藤大介，兩人就這麼對視著。按照手塚的要求。  
「對不起！」佐佐木擎激動的道。不曉得過了多久，他發現自己無法看著伊藤大介的雙眼，那雙清澈甚至有些哀傷的雙眼。哪怕伊藤大介是憎恨、是憤怒都好，他看到的卻是哀傷而難過。  
彷彿在說：「你為什麼殺了我父親？」不是興師問罪，而是詢問。針對已發生的事實而更進一步的詢問。  
佐佐木擎突然覺得頭很痛，被恨、被揍都好，他受不了伊藤大介的眼神，受不了周遭圍觀民眾的眼神。  
令眾人訝異的是，佐佐木擎開始自虐性的用自己的頭猛撞地板。身旁的手塚也不攔他。直到佐佐木的傷口見血。  
「對不起，對不起！我當時只想活下去。我錯了。我願意一死謝罪，請你放過我！」佐佐木擎語無倫次的道，原先扭曲的面容，卻滿是悲痛的神色。  
手塚見用意已經達成，向柳生示意。柳生了然，與手塚一起架著全身發抖的佐佐木擎離開。  
臨行前，手塚刻意蹲低身子，與伊藤大介平視，溫顏道：「孩子，你做的很好。要好好的活下去。不要帶著悔恨，請你勇敢的活下去。」他摸了摸伊藤大介的頭。  
圍觀民眾讓了一條道，目送柳生與手塚，以及那一位坦承自己罪刑的、被通緝已久的犯人，佐佐木擎。

當手塚與柳生押著佐佐木擎回警局時，所有警員都震驚不已。就連博源前輩見到手塚與柳生抓到犯人後，也驚訝的說不出話來。  
然而最為意外的是入江。事後，入江坦言他幾乎沒有開口問話，佐佐木擎便將所有事情自己招了。所有事情，包括那些動機、前因後果與手法等。  
手塚到底用了什麼方法，讓佐佐木擎從頑劣的犯人變的如此乖順。  
雖然說柳生與手塚對此三緘其口，可當天圍觀的人數眾多，事情經過也就傳了開來。  
這一幕就算是經過人口述，但那場景太過震撼人心。  
所謂審判，早在手塚抓到犯人的當下、早在他找到伊藤大介的當下，便藉由顯示犯行後果的悲痛景象，迫使犯人認錯。  
一場刻苦銘心的、堅定的，卻令人心生憐憫而震撼的審判。  
儘管是犯人絕望而深深感到自責只求在死前得到諒解；還是那群民眾能夠理解為之動容且滿足於人犯的羞恥，透過對艱困生活及人性弱點的深刻體驗，抱持對罪刑是深深的悲痛，而非憤怒。  
一種父親對孩子潛在的關愛，正是使犯人於悔恨的訴求。  
或許可以推測出，那一場血案，伊藤大介逃過死劫的真正原因。  
只因為他是嬰兒，手無寸鐵、應受人關愛的孩子。

尾聲  
拜訪完大島老爺，不二回到手塚的車上。儘管疲憊不堪，但他仍是簡單的敘述事情的經過。  
手塚是個好聽眾，僅在不二說完後，輕聲道：「『我不入地獄，誰入地獄？』從某種程度上來說，我們不也一樣嗎？」  
不二想起真田向自己說的那件事，關於手塚的事。  
真田不是挑手塚破過最大的案子敘述，而是最特別、最印象深刻、最讓人動容的案子。運用人性的惡與善，確實發揮著他們的效果。給人撼動人心的一幕。久久無法忘懷。  
留下的淚水，是源自於愛。  
人性，如硬幣，一體兩面，非惡即善。  
手塚覆上不二冰涼的手。偏高的溫度，傳來的既像是安慰，更多的則是一同前進的堅定。  
不二輕笑了出來，他知道了，這個人有著無比堅定的信念。他可以相信他。


	7. 特典：忍白篇

白石再見到忍足是他從母親的故鄉回來後。他回到茶室，就著淅淅瀝瀝的雨聲和房檐邊的風鈴聲，飲下茶館裡最後的本年茶。  
家裡的侍女出現在外廊，行禮後道：「先生，您有朋友到訪。」  
白石有些詫異。他素日極少與人來往，除了日常問診，就只與德川來往稍多。  
不過，如同一匹青步的白石，縱使歲歲年年與清泉清茶作伴，最難抵擋的怕也是那紅酒的一點。  
所以當那個藍發的人出現時，白石的心口竟無法自持地緊緊一抓。  
「好久不見，白石先生。」忍足的指尖輕輕彈了彈眼鏡框，這麼一個簡單的小動作都透露著風流的誘惑力。  
「忍足先生。」白石也不寒暄，語氣也分外生硬疏離。  
有意思。太有意思了。  
對閱人無數最擅識人的跡部財團首席律師忍足侑士來說，這種人最值得長久地品味。  
白石何嘗不能從這人富有魅力與誘惑力的舉手投足間發覺這人的本質。就因如此，更要疏離。  
不過，敵不動我不動。忍足一時沒有進攻，白石也就不語。和這種人說話要一萬分警惕，稍不留意就會被他抓住把柄掉進陷阱。  
忍足倒不是搞什麼欲擒故縱的把戲，他是真的很享受和白石相對而作，只有清茶清風，沒有污濁凡愚的時光。  
你可以和很多很多人一起喝雞尾酒、熱舞甚至上床，但你能和你一起喝茶的人，是極少的。  
第一次見面是在狐仙神社。看見這個素色襯衣的少年出現，忍足有一種一下子被拋到了另一個世界的感覺。那個人俊美至極的面孔和乾乾淨淨的心，仿佛不屬於這個世界。  
兩個人對飲至深夜。忍足覺得讓自己醉意至此的不是清酒，而是眼前這個人。  
白皙俊朗的臉頰因為飲酒染上薄薄的緋色，看上去就像是一層紅紗。忍足的指尖輕輕放在白石的嘴唇上。那雙唇線條都是冷峻清淡的，在忍足眼裡卻充滿了誘惑力。都說薄唇之人亦薄情，那這個薄唇的深情之人，是自己撿到的寶了？  
白石大概是酒到酣時心扉開，一對蒙上了迷離水汽的明目染上了悲鬱，低低地呢喃著：「母親，母親。…」  
忍足感到心口抽絲般的痛感。  
他俯下身去，把那個人的悲傷湮沒在了唇齒間。  
繾綣纏繞的靈巧讓兩人的呼吸都染上了黏膩曖昧的色彩。  
忍足這雙在法庭上扭轉翻雲覆雨的手，此刻也把白石拉進了欲望的深淵。原本無比抗拒的白石很快在那雙四處遊走點火的手中漸入佳境。白石的雙臂纏上了忍足的脖頸。這是個表達依附意願的動作，忍足知道眼前的這個美人把他自己的主動權放棄了。  
不過這確實是忍足想要的。  
「第一次我怕弄傷你，我們慢慢來好嗎？」忍足的指尖從白石的喉結一路下滑。  
他把白石修長的雙腿抬起，剛要輕輕分開，卻被白石按住了手腕。  
忍足抬頭，卻被眼前這個與往常截然不同的笑容妖冶的白石驚住了。  
「我，慢慢來。」他說。  
忍足這才明白，白石放棄了侵占權，卻沒放棄主動權。  
白石把忍足推倒在了床面，自己分開膝蓋跪坐在了他的腰上。  
佔據著那種居高臨下的視角，卻是真正的被動者。  
「這是作為，你聽我說了心事的報酬吧。」  
忍足的嘴角含著邪魅笑意，伸手攔住了白石纖細卻有力的腰。  
「樂意為美人效勞。」

那個溫情繾綣的夜晚值得忍足反復的回味，甚至不惜違背原則，通過跡部找到白石然後明目張膽地上門。  
一個有意不言，一個無心多語。這兩個人在雨天的一間茶室裡，靜坐無聲。


End file.
